


MaPen:Jeune Amoureux

by Alexandrina666



Category: Comedy - Fandom, MaPen, Political - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, romantical - Fandom, teenage - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Amoureux, Benoît Hamon - Freeform, Emmanuel - Freeform, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fiction, Florian - Freeform, France - Freeform, Francois - Freeform, FrancoisHollande, Français, French, Gen, Hamon - Freeform, Humor, LE - Freeform, Liebe, Love, OBAMA, PEN, Paris - Freeform, Political, Politicians, Romance, Stuff, Teenager, Trump, Young, amour, barack, barack Obama - Freeform, barackobama, benoit - Freeform, brigitte - Freeform, brigitte macron - Freeform, brigittemacron, donald - Freeform, donald trump - Freeform, emmanuel macron - Freeform, emmanuelmacron, fillon, florian philippot - Freeform, florianphilippot, françois fillon - Freeform, françois hollande - Freeform, françoisfillon, hollande, jean-luc melenchon - Freeform, jean-marie le pen - Freeform, jeanmarie, jeune, lepen, lieben, macron, marine le pen - Freeform, marinelepen, melenchon, philippot, politician, younglove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrina666/pseuds/Alexandrina666
Summary: [̲̅s̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅m̲̅][̲̅m̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅y̲̅]: One 9th grade girl named Marine has a new classmate,who is coming from Amiens and moved to Paris after he graduated succesfuly in 8th grade,named Emmanuel Macron. In Marine's class there is only one girl while the other else are boys like: Jean-Luc Melenchon,François Fillon,Louis Aliot,Emmanuel Macron,Florian Philippot and Benoit Hamon. Right on the first day the new boy in the class is moved to sit next to the only female in the whole class,in spite of that they are chatting for a while,in getting know each other better just only for a few minutes.. In the next few days is happening something....something unexplainable for the both teenagers...they are not like friends....they are not like enemies....they are becoming like soulmates for the rest of their lives,dating each other,going together on variety of places together and etc,although the fact that the father of the new boy in the class doesn't accepts in the good way the relationship of his own son,convincing him for not accepting it seriously or for that his new girlfriend is going to use him for a few fraudulently purposes!↤↤↤↤↤ Enjoy Reading The Story! ↦↦↦↦↦





	1. Prologue Of All Characters And The Situations

 

 

**_Marine Le Pen_ **

A daughter of Jean-Marie and Pierrette,a classmate of Jean-Luc,Benoit,François,Florian,Louis and Emmanuel and a future girlfriend of Emmanuel..

_Age: 15 years old_

_Birthday: 01.10.1985(♎)_

_Occuption:student_

_Personality: shy,quiet,smart,sweet,kind,sometimes being way too serious,sometimes way too optimistic._

_Quote: ''If you have fears,you need to change yourself,otherwise they will destroy you in the worst way.''_

 

 

 

 

__

**_Emmanuel Macron_ **

A son of Brigitte Trogneux Macron(librarian) and Barack Obama(engineer),coming from Amiens and moving later on in Paris when he is almost 15 years old. 

_Age:14-15 years old_

_Birthday: 10.11.1985(♏)_

_Occupation:student_

_Personality: anxious,intelligent,caring,sincere,ambitious,mysterious,sometimes underestimating himself way too much,sometimes being way too impulsive,dark humor._

_Quote: ''If you judge me just because how mature am i without knowing me- you don't know how immature are you!''_

 

 

 

__

**_Brigitte Trogneux Macron_ **

A mother of Emmanuel Macron and a wife of Barack Obama. Working as a librarian in her son's new high school's library.Almost 41 years old.

 

_Age:40-41 years old_

_Birthday:18.01.1960(♑)_

__Occupation: librarian and married_ _

_Personality: nice,candid,erudite,intelligent,sensible,calm,sometimes being way too positive,when being angry- isolation from everyone and after a few hours later returning back to her relatives,apologising them for the happened._

_Quote: ''If you show me respect- your respect returns back to you.''_

 

 

__

**_Jean-Luc Melenchon_ **

A classmate of Marine,Florian,Louis,Benoit,Emmanuel and François. A best friend of Marine Le Pen and later on with Emmanuel,defending the young couple from the bullies.

 

_Age:15-16 years old_

_Birthday:05.07.1985(♋)_

_Occupation: student_

_Personality: emo,sometimes being way too cold,pleasant,sympathetic,selfless,caring,brave,realist,sometimes being way too pessimistic._

_Quote: ''Either the pessimism or the optimism wins in one thought and work.''_

 

__

_**Benoit Hamon** _

_A classmate of Marine and her class,best friend of Jean-Luc Melenchon and often of François Fillon._

_Age: 15-16 years old_

_Birthday: 28.05.1985(_ ♊)

_Occupation: student_

_Personality: Optimistic,adventorous,always smiling,sweet,lazy,being rarely serious,being sometimes a gossiper,funny,great sense of humor,being childish/infantile._

_Quote: ''I can be a teenager/young adult on looks,however,being an innocent and full of energy child inside my soul still.''_

 

**_François Fillon_ **

_A classmate of Marine and her class. Best friend of Louis Aliot._

_Age: 15-16 years old_

_Birthday: 22.01.1985(_ ♒)

_Occupation: student_

_Personality: dark,serious,wise,rarely being in conflicts with other people,serene,flexible,understanding,sometimes being way too pessimistic,kind,artistic,protective over friends,sometimes possessing big ego._

_Quote: ''Sometimes overestimating yourself is bringing you worse results than underestimating yourself,my dear friend.''_

 

_And many other characters...._

 

 

_The situation is happening between the period 2000-2001 in Paris,France._

 

 

_ **Enjoy reading the fanfiction,my dear reader!** _

 

 

 

_ **** _


	2. The First School Day

 

Marine's moment...

1st of September,2000

Paris,France

8:01am

 

Today it was Friday...Yes! That means in the next 2 days no school after the official beginning of the school's year. 

Anyway Marine had only an hour to prepare herself and reach to her school. She was lying in her bed,under the navy blue blankets,wearing long and wide T-shirt in white plain color and being with her underwear only. She hadn't any sisters or brothers. She was just only one daughter of her parents Jean-Marie and Pierrette. She was living in 2 floored mansion with luxurious furnitures and decoration generally. Even some of her classmates were jealous of her living's conditions,in spite of that they have absolutely normal and not being thankful for that they are not being poor or/and homeless.

The teenager have never had any boyfriends in her life,being a virgin still,a proud one,until finding the right boy/man of her life. She disliked to wake up in the mornings,mumbling mentally inside her mind,having pretensions like those ones ''I am sleepy!'',''I want to sleep yet!'',''The life is unfair..'' and many others cliches. One of her biggest pleasures was that to stay in the bed or lying down on her bed,reading a book or writing in her private diary her own poems or thoughtful stories.. She had any attraction towards one of her classmates Jean-Luc Melenchon,despite the fact that they prefered to stay as friends rather than getting in more serious path,sometimes leading to sorrowful and merciless rivalness until graduation. Even her high school was about 15 minutes away from her home.

She promised herself to lie down on her bed 10 more minutes,procrastinating.

Until in the next 6 minutes her father Jean-Marie knocked on her bedroom's door and she exclaiming with questioning ''Yes'' and he opened the door,arriving in the bedroom,began glaring for a while at his daughter and worrying for her for that she is going to be late for the very first school's day. He was always being a nervous,anxious and getting wrathful for the littlest things which can annoy him.

-Good morning,Marion Anne Perrine....Le Pen!- He raised an eyebrow,glaring at his own daugher with his slyful blue eyes,filled with rage and frowning,while his words sounded like he is going to murder someone in the next few minutes..

-Good morning....daddy!*while blinking and gazing at her father calmly and sounding with tranquil,noticing his roaming face,while being extremely serious and quite sleepy and exhausted in her voice's tone*Why you are here when i want to lie down on my own bed 5 more minutes ONLY?

-Because you are going to be late for school....Your school is 15 minutes away from your home,walking on foot...And when you are prepared with your dressing up,perfuming yourself,taking a brief shower,brushing your hair,brushing your teeth,eating a breakfast and...That is gonna take you more than 30 minutes,my little girl...Better get your bum from your bed if you don't want your classteacher to call the headmaster of the school Mr.Trump for being late?

-OOOooohhhh..*her father slammed the door,ignoring her and she panting heavily and a little bit like a fatigued old woman,getting up from her bed,yawning for a while,rubbing for a few seconds her preciously beautiful gray eyes and heading to the bathroom taking a shower*

She put on herself her white shirt with short sleeves with her mini red tie and black skirt a little over the knees with her cute black flat platformed shoes,brushing her own teeth and her hair,having a breakfast.

It was 8:43am when she left her home,walking on foot in normal gait towards her school.

 

** _A several minutes later..._ **

The same day

8:59am

School

Inside

 

 

The young member of the Le Pen's family was walking a little bit nervous in the school's hall. There were 5 floors and her classroom was right on the 3rd floor,the last room on the 3rd floor.

When she saw one of her classmates Jean-Luc on the 2nd floor,walking to the stairs and going upstairs,Miss Le Pen decided to make a brief conversation with her best friend since primary school,smiling broadly and friendly,while being next to him and during their walk glancing at each other's eyes for eye contacts..

-Hi Jean-Luc!- Marine sounded quite excited and blissful to encounter her old classmate,while walking together to their classroom.

-Oh hi...Marine. I missed you so much to speak  to each other.- The young Jean-Luc spoke to her politely and treating her as an equal and when they arrived in their classroom,only Louis,François,Florian and Benoit were there,speaking to each other and being curious if there is going to be a new classmate in their class.

-How are you my friend?

-I am happy to meet one of my loyal friends...you.. How about you?

-Same for me...Yasss! Finally we are back to school so that we can communicate each other frequently without worries and helping each other in different and hardly solving situations.

-How was your summer's holidays?

-Nothing much...going to the beach with my friends,hanging out with them,reading books,writing mine poems and fantasing fictions in my own diary...And what about yours too?

-Mine? Mine....wasn't one of the best ones...I was hanging out with my friends especially Benny.. Having pajama parties,not sleeping sometimes (i mean to stay awake the whole day even),helping to my parents often,reading books and playing with my dog Alfred..

-Cool!

When the both teenagers decided to being in standing position,suddenly one of the boys arrived to the young lady...that was Florian,one of Marine's loyal friends too except Jean-Luc and François,spreading to her one rumor which could be true,however depending on the situation:

-Hey Marine.-Mr.Philippot exclaimed to her,making a direct eye contact with her,smiling pleasantly and his hands being in his both pockets..

-Oh hi Flory..How are you buddy?

-I am alright how as always...being always the optimistic me.. What about you?

-I am fine,too. Thanks!

-Do you know that we are going to have one more classmate?

-W...what?-The young Le Pen asked puzzled and being for a while shocked,waiting for his response and being ready to listen to his response.

-He is gonna be Emmanuel Macron.

-W-who?*glancing for a while at Jean-Luc and afterwards giving her confused look again to her classmate Florian,raising an eyebrow for a while*

-He is Emmanuel Macron...our new classmate.

-Emmanuel Macron?- Jean-Luc and Marine questioned themselves amused like they have swallowed their own grammar..

-Yes,exactly.

-I have never known this boy. Do you know anything about him?- Mr.Melenchon was being curious,while being about 10 centimetres away from his classmate Miss Le Pen.

-I have never known him before...I just saw him a few minutes ago with his mother named Brigitte,speaking to our classteacher together,discussing together the rules in school and the new class.

-That sounds so interesting and amazing...Oh wait for a while...(Marine)

-For what?(The both gentlemen exclaimed in one voice)

-Admitting it frankly.....his mother is the librarian in our school? How like that?

-Aha...you know realised it finally that fact?- (Florian)

-I know it generallly....But i have forgotten the school for a while..Pardon me,please.(Marine)

 -It's...Ok everything.. Sometimes when you are thinking about another stuff,that happens actually. (Florian)

 

 

 

 

 

 

By this time,the classteacher opened the classroom's door,entering with one young and charming boy...almost 15 years old.Looked handsomer than the rest of the class... With expressive and magnetic blue eyes,fresh,youthful and clean face,having volumetric chestnus hair(sometimes from the light looks light brown or dark blond),with a little darker skin color than Marine,wearing clean white shirt as a school uniform with light jeans with light blue sneakers as shoes on his foot,a white watch on his left wrist,being radiant,charismatic and looking extremely intelligent and friendly from first sight,sometimes being arrogant and bullying the people who look a little different and odd for him and are behaving wacky,according to his views..At least,he was caring,frank and sometimes being with way too much self esteem (not indeedly narcissist)

Marine's classteacher's name was John Eduardo.. In his late 30s,being neat in his way of dressing and looks,dark brown eyes with light blond hair to the shoulders,skinny builded body and tall about 5'6,being always radiant,positive and optimistic teacher...He was teaching the students Psychics and Chemistry in the same time.. A half American and half French citizen.

His students were being standing off pose (Marine being on the first desk next to the wall),Jean-Luc and Benoit being together on the first desk in the middle column,Louis being by himself on the 2nd desk in the middle column,Florian- in front of Marine's seat and François on the 1st desk to the window.

When the classteacher stepped on the podium,about 15 centimetres away from Mr.Macron,he greeted his students,telling them to sit down after their greetings...

Finally the special moment began:

-Good morning once again to everyone in this class..Today someone is being part of our class...a new classmate...Emmanuel Macron.- Monsieur Eduardo was being grave in his words,while introducing his new class's classmate in front of his students,smiling and getting applauds.

Applauds from the rest of the class for a while and afterwards a dead silence.

-Hello Emmanuel. Could you please introduce yourself in front of your new classmates for just 2-3 minutes,please?

-Hello Mr.Eduardo. Of course.

-Alright,i am giving you the word to speak.

-Alright...*his blue eyes were directly staring right at the whole class,while stepping on the podium  yet,being for a while a little nervous and unconfident in his words in the first few seconds..* Hello my dear new classmates.. I am Emmanuel Macron....Coming from Amiens,France. My mom works as a librarian in this school since i turned officialy 14 years old,while i used to live in Amiens with my father,my birth city until moving on here in Paris,to get more valuable education..I prefered to live here in Paris with my mother,because i believe in that here in Paris...i am going to find more opportunities here rather than in my birth place,where is smaller and less expensive city here in France. I am interested basically in studying law and learning a few new languages like Spanish,English and other languages which are attracting me and giving me the will to learn them as fast as possible with huge pleasure and speak them with the people who use them generally in their communication or it's their mother tongue. I used to study only one year back in my former high school in Amiens where the people were completely neutral for me and there were more girls than the boys as amount....and they weren't modest,for sadly. There were a few modest and diligent girls,however they weren't my type. I wish to everyone here good luck with the new school year with a smile and dynamic moments..

The whole class applauded,supporting their new classmate,during his speech,Marine was supporting her chin with her hand,smiling like an innocent angel and having the huge pleasure to listen to her new classmate,while blushing for a while and not being in love with Emmanuel yet.

-That is amazing,Emmanuel! That is such pride and i wish you good luck this school's year with a smile and solidary... You can sit next to that young lady Marine.- The radiant classteacher John praised Monsieur Macron,patting his shoulder friendly and gently.

In this moment,the teenager sat next to his only female classmate,smiling a little nervous and being a shy...because he has just taken a seat next to a girl.

They glanced at each other when the classteacher began writing their school schedule from Monday to Friday.

 

 

**_ To be continue.... _ **

 

 

 

**_ _ **


	3. You Are An Important Person And Friend!

 

Unfortunately, about 5 seconds passed and the new boy in the class's head turned,facing her and staring at her gorgeous long and silky blond hair to the middle part of her back,noticing every charming and splendid detail of her preciously symetric and adorable face like her nose,her magnificent and brutally honest gray eyes,her small lips and her light skin color like the Snow White. His blue eyes couldn't resist her beauty and her completely innocence,while his hands were supporting under his head and when she turned her face,to take a look at him after writing her school's program,her heart was about to jump,being scared and it creeped her for staring at her in this way.

-H...hello  Emmanuel?- She exclaimed anxiously,while being shy and blushing more and more with every second,also being a nervous too except shy and her childish gray eyes gazing at him especially his handsome like the sea blue eyes and noticing his charm.

-Hello Marine. It's my huge pleasure to meet you..- The both teenagers handshaked each other,smiling friendly and afterwards placing their hands on the desk,ignoring the other people.

At least,Emmanuel wasn't that rude,hostile and aggressive how it was expected from some people..

-Don't be scared from me,please.(Emmanuel to Marine)

-I understand you...but your looks are....worrying me..

-I see but i have noticed that you are the only girl here in this class...nobody else except you.

-I know..

-Anyway how are you?

-I am....fine and blissful in the same time. How about you,Emmanuel?- She began to relax while speaking to him,while feeling not the thrill between them yet. At least,it was her pleasure to speak to him,smiling like an angel and being calm.

-I am fine and happy in the same time....for being part of our class,meeting with new people and being part of this wonderful school.

-I am planning to meet you with some of my classmates so that to know them better and it's gonan be your choice who is going to be your friend.

-What such cute idea!*he was getting more comfortable to speak to his new classmate Marine,while looking at her small notebook which she had on the desk and being enough polite and tactical to ask her for something* May i copy your weekly school schedule if you don't mind?

-Of course,you can copy it. You are always welcome to copy in your notebook in any case if you have forgotten something to write or you have missed something.-Miss Le Pen accepted his suggestion with a tranquil attitude and smile,being outgoing for first time in front of her new classmate and open minded.

-Thank you so much,Marine.

He was copying the school's program for the whole week in his notebook,holding in his right hand the pen and began writing,while she was gazing at her other classmates who have copied already their schedule already in their diaries/notebooks and began staring strangely and puzzled in the same time at Marine and Emmanuel,having many thoughts passing through their minds.

-Hey,Louis. Turn here to see them,please.- Florian exclaimed silently to Louis,while taking a look for a while at Marine and her new friend with widely opened dark brown eyes,smiling like a potato.

-Why...i should watch them?Does it makes sense to gossip something and afterwards spreading rumors which are exactly false about them?- Louis was shy but truthful in his own words and expressing his real opinion,while finding Mr.Philippot's sarcastic commenting on his classmates for dull and not making any sense.

-Aren't you being interested in Marine and being afraid of that she is going to find the right boy for her?(Florian)

-She looks absolutely cute and cool girl but that doesn't means she is going to accept me as her boyfriend...i don't see her to be next to her and being all hers. (Louis)

-Ohhh....that pessimism,Louis. You are such pessimistic emo,who only watches Marine from all edges of the wall and doing nothing on the question...Don't you have any feelings towards her?(Florian)

While the both young men were communicating each other verbally,in this second François Fillon interfered and telling to Florian in proper way to stop with the questions to the shy boy:

-Stop Flory,please.- Mr.Fillon interrupted the both gentlemen,defending Mr.Aliot and being serene in his words no matter how rage he would hold in this second for tolerating such questions which are not being friendly for Louis.

-W-what?*turning his head,facing François,his classmate,being indifferent* Why you François?

-Because you are being annoying and childish when asking such questions to the poor boy for embarrassing topics.Please leave him alone,if you are enough kind..

-M..Me?To stop with the questions to Louis?

-Yes,you,Florian.

The quiet Louis was watching the mental challenge between the both teenagers,arguing together who is more the right and why,while smiling a little for getting support from his friend François. Usually he likes to interfere in some conversations when the person suffers from embarrassement and awkward questions which he/she doesn't wants to answer for the 100th time.

By this moment,the classteacher announced officialy that every morning they should be in school in 8:15 and the first lesson begins right in 8:30,letting the whole class being free.

Everyone stood off their places,heading to the exit. Marine decided to go in the  WC,because she needed to clean herself.

When Jean-Luc was with Benoit,one of his best friends and sometimes behaving bisexually towards him,not making him exactly homo. When Louis decided to go in his own home with François,protecting him from Florian and Florian decided to go downstairs and to the candyshop,buying a few candies for himself and take a taxi,going in his own home(he was living far away from his school- about 1 hour and 10 minutes on foot).

But something odd...happened,actually...Emmanuel didn't go downstairs,waiting for Marine in the corridor of the 3rd floor,being impatient...

When she was out of the WC,heading to the corridor and going to the way downstairs,Miss Le Pen noticed that her new classmate was waiting for her,smiling at her friendly and pleasantly which it made her a little nervous and being curious why he is waiting for her instead of going in his own home by himself.

Anyway,the young Le Pen daughter decided to approach the young gentleman,who was fixing his shirt and feeling like her heart is going to jump from her chest of nervouness,in spite of that she doesn't minds to being his friend and being accompanied by him.

-W-why you are here?-Marine asked curiously,while feeling like she was shivering in front of him and smiling shyly,avoiding for a while eye contact with him.

-And you ask?*he was staring at her gorgeous and down to earth gray eyes like he is staring right at her soul,while his hands relaxed.* It's obvious.

-W-what it's obvious?

-To be honest,you can be shy,nervous but amazing,cute and interesting girl. It's not bad that i am your friend and to get know each other better.

In this second,she blushed and feeling like a tear running down her cheek...she was touched by his tender and sincere words,telling him finally:

-Oh no...maybe i think i have disappointed you. I am going home by myself on foot. Bye Emmanuel!

Marine felt tears running down her cheeks,going downstairs and not turning her back. In this second,Emmanuel didn't gave up,noticing her miserable attitude....going after her in the fastest way and she could hear only male shoes' footsteps behind her back....it was Emmanuel's. 

When she was out of the school's building,heading to the north path of the high school,leading to her home's path way,suddenly she felt one muscled,soft,strong and masculine hand wrapped around her shoulder,making her to stop on one place,when they began embracing each other for more than 1 minute without even being a couple...only friends in the first hours of their meeting...her head was lying on his shoulder,while hugging together warmly,pleasantly,tightly and amicable. Mr.Macron's shoulder was slightly wet due to her tears,hearing her nose sniveling and his other hand touching her beautiful long blond hair.

-What are you doing here,Emmanuel? Aren't you supposed to go in your home rather than to follow me where i do live?

-I don't want you to go by yourself to your home...I see that there is a danger for you to happen something horrible,suffering afterwards.

-You want to send me to where i do live?

-Exactly! You are a friendly and cool company for me,admitting it frankly.

-But....*she raised her head,getting it off his shoulder and staring at his deep blue eyes,filled with careness and sincere,smiling a little.*But...you do really mean that?

-Y-yes,Marine.

-To be honest,you seem caring and sweet boy.

-Indeedly true about me. Do you want i to send you to your home?

-Yes?

-Alright. I am coming with you.

The both classmates and new friends to each other began walking together towards the young Le Pen member's mansion,smiling together and chatting verbally in getting know each other better about their interests and their hobbies...In spite of that,Marine was still shy and quiet,blushing while being next to him.

Several minutes passed of their walking and when Marine reached a little before the yard's entrance,they began with a brief conversation before seperation:

-Oh wow....is that your house,Marine?-He was in shock,the fact,that she lives in expensive and such fascinating mansion with 2 floors,with big terrace and huge yard..

-Yes,exactly,Emmanuel.- She smiled,being radiant and her voice's tone sounded perfectly normal,while gazing at his magnetic and charimastic blue eyes,catching her attention every time.

-It looks absolutely magnificent and beautiful..I am going to show you one day where i do live....it's going to be soon.

-Oh really? Thank you very much. That means a lot to me..

-Also in Monday we are going to see each other again in class.

-Yes,of course.

-Bye,my dear friend. It was my huge pleasure to being together and chatting each other verbally.

-Bye to you too,my buddy. It was also mine too  without a doubt.

They handshaked each other's hands and hugged like friends and when they are far away with few distances,they are waving at each other and smiling like angels.

 

**_ Back to Emmanuel's moment... _ **

1st of September,2000

Paris,France

10:02pm

Emmanuel's house

The bedroom

 

Emmanuel prefered to stay awake after 10pm in the fact that tomorrow is Saturday and reading anything interesting,killing his time. His house was big around 2 floors only with small balcons,however awesome looking and well decorated garden and yard. 

While he was reading one historical book,his mother Brigitte suddenly knocked on the bedroom's door,waiting for a response and being tactical,smiling widely.

Her son's answer was ''yes'' and in this moment she entered in his bedroom,closing behind herself the door...

He was with one plain white T-shirt with light jeans while his mother was with dark purple blouse with long sleeves,black trousers and deep purple socks to the ankles.

She sat on the bottom of the bed,when he left the book on the night table and paying attention to Madame Trogneux.

-How are you,my dear son?- The 40 years old mother was sitting in casual pose,smiling modestly and waiting for her son's response,being peaceful.

-I am fine...but i feel something like a thrill.

-What exactly as a thrill? You can tell me anything..

-In all honesty,i have a thrill for my new classmate Marine. I mean like to be caring for her from the first day and worrying about her conditions. Do you think that is normal thing,mom?

-I think it's generally normal. It depends of you,the other girls and the personality. Anyway the time is going to tell everything.

-I know that already,mom. The time is going to prove us are we the right or the liars.

-Exactly,my litle  son.For now you can be only friends...

-Alright,mom. Anyway i am thankful for those pieces of advices which you are giving me.

-You are always welcome my son. You deserve a lot!

 

In this second Brigitte decided to leave her son for a whie,going to sleep and wishing to her own biological son ''good night'' and afterwards the young Macron's member was being all alone in his bedroom,thinking about his new classmate Marine... He was obviously excited,impatient and blissful to see again in Monday the upcoming week,deciding to put on himself a pajama,lying on his own bed yet.

 

 

 

**_To be continue..._ **

 

 

 

**__ **


	4. A Normal Weekend

 

 

**_ Back to Marine's moment.... _ **

1st of September,2000

10:00pm

Paris,France

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Marine was alone in her bedroom,lying on her bed and watching the ceiling like she is watching the stars in the magnificent nightly sky,smiling broadly.. She was wearing this time her light pink nightgown to the knees and being on barefoot,procrastinating for 15 minutes.

Her mother Pierrette was still awake while Marine's father was taking a nap in the bedroom where he is sharing with his wife only since 9:30pm.

Suddenly,the young Le Pen heard a tender knock on her bedroom's door and she answered with clear and simple ''yes'' for allowing to her mother to enter in her bedroom. Actually,she did it.

Pierrette opened the door and closing behind herself the door,sitting on the spinning chair of her daughter's desk,smiling optimisticly and sincerely,making a wise eye contact with her daughter and beginning a conversation the only 2 of them:

-How are you my dear daughter,Marine?- The mother was optimistic,tranquil and bright in her words,during her conversation with Marine,smiling still.

-I am...alright.- She was about to cry,however abstaining herself,not allowing those fragile tears run down her preciously incredible and youthful face,sounding a little quiet.

-Is there anything wrong,my girl?

-To be honest,a little.

-Why you are desperate then?

Mrs.Le Pen was listening to her own biological daughter,her blue eyes directly staring at her innocent and beautiful gray eyes,staying quiet.

-Today my new classmate Emmanuel was staring at me when he took a seat next to me,studying very well every detail of my face and my appearance cardinally,smiling sincerely and he scared me...but obviously he treated me as an equal,discussing together some things related with school or something and after school ended today,i decided to go in the WC,while the rest of my class were heading to the exit,leaving the school's building and territory. After the WC,i noticed that my new classmate was waiting for me,fixing his shirt's collar and it confused me,speaking to him and after he told me that i am cute,interesting and nice girl,in spite of my nervouness and shyness,i decided to leave,crying and he followed me and when we left the school's building,we embraced each other,calming me down,telling me that we can be friends and he sent me to my house,praising frankly how amazing looked my house and afterwards we greeted each other with ''bye'',waving at each other and....

-Is that the whole story why you are about to cry a little?

-Mmmm..*nodding with her head,feeling a little tears to run down her face,embracing with her own mother  tightly,warmly and pleasantly,her nose was sniveling in this moment for a while* I just cannot accept easily this boy's kindness....i have never been treated as a true lady from boys....especially from the at least expected person who is gonna value other girls rather than me..Is that normal?

-Exactly! It's normal...maybe he noticed not only the fact that you are the only female in your class and his new class,also you are much different girl than the others who are not themselves,pretending to be something which they are not indeedly. Tell me a little about him if you have heard about a little more.

-I know it can sound like a cliche...

-Tell me anyway.- The mother was calm,ready to listen to her own daughter for the next few minutes in which she is going to speak fluently.

-He is coming from Amiens,almost 15 years old,his mother Brigitte is working as a librarian in our school's library.. His father is still living in Paris,while his son decided to have more valuable education and interests here in Paris,living with his mother..He told in front of my whole class today that in his previous class where he used to be there were more girls in his class rather than boys....but the girls weren't his type and the majority of them not being modest ones.. He is interested in law and learning a few new languages which are interesting for him such as English,Spanish and many others..

-WoW! That sounds cool,my dear Marine... He seems to be modest boy,how i think.

-Only one day passed since i met him...But from first sight he seems to be a little devil with his smirks and stares which he gave me today...however possessing golden heart..

-What is your opinion on him generally?- Pierrette was deadly curious for her daughter's reposponse on this question,while touching with her soft,feminine and small hand her daughter's silky,fabulous and long blond hair like an unicorn,smiling normally and sincerely.

-Admitting it frankly,he is modest,caring,smart,a little different,weird (in the good meaning) and kind boy...and also handsome and attractive,being more attractive than the rest of my class..-Miss Le Pen admitted frankly her personal opinion on her new classmate,smiling nervously and blushing for a while,stopping to cry a few minutes ago and making a direct eye contact with her mother's magnetic blue eyes.

-According to your description,he couldn't be that bad boy.. Do you promise me to meet me with him one day?

-Of course,mom. I am never going to forget that...It's important.

-Alright..I am going to sleep.. Have sweet dreams,my little Marine.

The mother and the daughter kissed each other's cheeks,hugging each other tightly and warmly for good night,wishing each other ''good night''.

-Good night to you too,mom. I love you and the same to you.

-I love you my darling!

After 30 seconds,the mother left her daughter's bedroom and heading to the bedroom.

The young Le Pen's member decided to stay awake until 11:00pm.. She wrote in her secret diary her first school's day which she experienced today,including the most important note....her new classmate Emmanuel noticing her and the 2-3 situations with him.

Afterwards,Miss Le Pen decided to brush her teeth,wash her symetric and splendid face,going to sleep under the genial and mellow blankets of her bed,turning off the night lamp and closing her fascinating and galactic gray eyes..

 

_**A few hours later...** _

2nd of September,2000

Paris,France

3:02am

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

The young Le Pen's member couldn't sleep anymore...Something tortured inside her tender and feminine soul.. She couldn't stop thinking about the new boy in her class- Emmanuel. He conquered her mind already...afterwards what? Her heart?

Marine decided to go downstairs,heading to the kitchen and drink one glass of water,while yawning once for a while.. Nothing couldn't distract her mind from Emmanuel..Absolutely Nothing!!!

After she drank one glass of fresh and clean water,she decided to go back to sleep,lying on her bed with her widely opened gray eyes,staring at the ceiling,covered with the shadows.

 

 

**_The next morning on the same day..._ **

2nd of September,2000

Paris,France

11:02am

Marine's house

The yard

 

Marine was home alone,doing some sport exercises such as jogging and many others,while wearing red sweatshirt with light jeans and normal red sneakers with white thin socks to the ankles.. While doing some exercises,she noticed the mailman placing a new message in her house's dark blue postbox.. She thought it is a message either for her father Jean-Marie or her mother Pierrette. 

Anyway when the mailman was gone,going to the other neighbourhoods,Miss Le Pen's curiousness grew,walking towards the postbox casually,taking a short break from sport exercises. When she was near the postbox,she opened the compact door of it and took the message in her hand,reading a little part of it...

The message wasn't being sent neither from Jean-Luc Melenchon,nor her classteacher or anyone who has closer relationship with Jean-Marie or Pierrette...It was coming from one of her classmates...especially the newest one....Emmanuel Macron..

It surprised her,made her heart to jump out of her chest and skipping a heart beat....her eyes' pupils widened rapidly..In spite of everything,she unwrapped the message,reading it from the beginning to the end... It was written in this way:

''Hi Marine! 

It is me,Emmanuel,your new classmate.. It's my huge pleasure i can contact you via messages.

Do you know that i have missed you a lot since yesterday when we seperated...exactly in front of your house and how i sent you to your luxurious and amazing mansion? Do you know it?

Every second and every moment i am thinking about you only....you have conquered my heart for an unknown reason...It's a mystery.. I can't wait to see each other in the next 2 days-Monday.. 

Thank you for your attention and respect...

EM''

 

She was amused in the first few seconds for that he knows her address to send her a message...anyway she remembers excellent how he sent her to her own home,being safe without being under a pressure and a danger. Marine was thankful for that with her whole heart to a person who is being caring and sincere....especially coming from her new classmate..

 

 

 

**_A few days later...._ **

4th of September,2000

Paris,France

8:30am

School

The classroom

 

 

Today Marine's first 2 classes were math,afterwards Chemistry,2 hours literature and finally arts.

She was wearing this time her white shirt,red mini tie,dark jeans and her black feminine and elegant shoes.. She was sitting next to Emmanuel who was wearing the same school uniform since Friday. The both young students prepared their notebooks and pens on the desk,waiting for the mathematician to arrive.

When the math teacher arrived,everyone from the class were in standing up pose,being grave like military troopers. 

The math teacher was wearing glasses,being with odd hairstyle,wearing black cardigan with white shirt under it and dark gray trousers with black shoes,holding under his arm his math notebook and math textbook with his triangle. His pen in one of his cardigan's pockets. He was François Hollande. Smiling broadly,optimisticly and frankly to the whole class..

They greeted each other with ''hello/good morning'' and took their own seats. He introduced for a while the requirements on their future math lessons and classes,suddenly noticing the fact that there is a new boy in the class...much different boy. Anyway Mr.Hollande began speaking to the new student for a while like this way:

-Hello young man. May i know you?- The math teacher raised an eyebrow,smiling yet and being curious in polite way.

-Hello Mister! No. I am a new student here.- The teenager responded to the mathematician without any doubt or/and lie,making a honest eye contact with him for a while,being honest.

-Can you tell me your name,please?

-I am Emmanuel Macron,coming from Amiens and moved in Paris just a few months ago,being a son of a librarian,named Brigitte Trogneux.

-Aha,i understand.I am Mr.Hollande.*He scratched his head after agreeing and listening to the young student and fixing his eyeglasses*Today we will make a review on the whole material from 8th grade and we are going to make the entry level tomorrow.. So please don't procrastinating today in my classes and in home...I want good grades,not exactly huge as Trump's wall.

-Understood,Mr.Hollande.-Everyone in class agreed,nodding with their heads and in this second the math teacher began writing on the class board a few exercises from the beginning of 8th grade,making a few students of the class to stand up and do the exercises on the white board.

Everyone else who were sitting on their seats were taking notes from the board..

Anyway Marine and Emmanuel were working together in team for doing the math exercises without making any mistakes,despite the fact that they dislike the math together and not being their type school subject. The math class passed as normally than the expected...silence and not childish stuff like noices and annoying other students with their pranks.

 

_** To be continue... ** _


	5. The First Step

 

 

Suddenly Emmanuel whispered to Marine while she was doing the second exercise which Monsieur Hollande gave on the board,discussing together about the school subjects while the teacher was concetrating on his current target on the board- Louis,who was simply shy,however doing correctly his math exercises.

-Psstt...Marine?-he whispered a little fevered accidently,while staring at her gorgeous gray eyes and smiling,leaving the pen on the desk..

-Yes,Emmanuel?-She turned her face,facing him and gazing at his magnetic and handsome blue eyes,while the pen was between her both fingers like she is holding a cigarette and one of her fingers playing with her hair,being bored in math class..

-What are your favorite school subjects?

-Mine?.....Mine are literature,French,arts and sometimes biology. How about yours?

-You have great taste.. Mine are math 50/50,physics,French and Literature is my passion.. I can't live without Literature.

-WoW! That is cool! You have almost similiar interests as mine.

-Exactly!*winking at her when she turned her head nervously,watching the wall and her hand was slipping on the desk and her notebook,her heart was about to jump and being a little pityful for playing with her hair in front of him especially one of her fingers tangling on roots one of her long,volumetric and silky blond lock accidently from being bored and being in front of a boy next to her* 

In this second,one of his hands was touching the top of her head- the upper part of her fabulous blond hair like she is a princess,smiling more and more,his fascinating blue eyes were shining like diamonds,when unfortunately she turned her head,facing him,feeling a little part of her hair being between his fingers,making her to blush more and smile widely spontaneous.

-Do you know that your hair beautiful as you?-The young man's question sounded quiet and politely,sending shivers down their bodies of warm feelings.

-W-what?- Marine blushed more,asking silently and looking at him confused,not being complimented for a long time,because some of her classmates are afraid of that when she is being complimented,she thinks it's fake and kind of a joke.

-I really do mean it...Your hair is beautiful as you..

-Awwwwww,really,Emmanuel?

-Yes,of course.

-Thank you so much! That means a lot to me,in spite....of....that....i am.....nervous and shy....

-You don't need to be scared by me. I won't hurt you. Also i accept you how you are. Anyway you have never received any type of those compliments from your class?

-Exactly..

-Why tho?

-They don't....see me as a flower,to be honest. I am not a flower for smelling.

-Hey,don't talk like that about yourself. Of course,you have anything valuable inside you or/and outside you..

-I know but it's long story to tell you why i am like that..

-I understand you.. You can tell me any time when you ever wish..

-Alright.

While the both teenagers were distracting themselves from the important math exercises on the board and Louis was in the end of the exercise,Benoit noticed his new classmate with their only female classmate procrastinating together and commenting silently to his secret bisexual friend Jean-Luc:

-Hey,Jeanny Luccy.- The optimistic teenage boy spoke silently to his buddy with a bright smile on his face.

-Yes,Benny?- Jean-Luc turned his face,facing directly and making a long-lasting and honest eye contact with his classmate and best friend in the same time,while sounding like an ordinary emo.

-Have you noticed that with every day Marine and Emmanuel are getting closer especially today?(Benoit)

-What about it?*glancing at them for a while and afterwards returning his handsome and fabulous green eyes into his ally's precious blue eyes,answering his question finally*Just leave them alone.. They are just crazy teenagers who can have future together,according to my views.

-It's called crazy love..

While the optimist mentioned the keyword ''crazy love'',it was heard by Florian accidently and he spreaded the whole word ''crazy love'' with his whole voice with Benoit,grining,while Jean-Luc and François turned their heads and backs,watching puzzled and little angrily the both teenagers who were loud,making them to frown,not peeling a single word and afterwards turning their back...When it was heard ''crazy love'' the word,Emmanuel didn't turned his back,however heard it,while Marine turned her back,glaring at Benoit and Florian especially Mr.Philippot,frowning for a while and holding her rage inside her soul,when in this second Emmanuel witnessed her little wrathful look,whispering to her calm down and to ignore those ignorants and calming her down with that he is going to have a revenge over them.. Anyway the young Le Pen's member turned her head again,ignoring Benoit and Florian and being tranquil finally. 

In this second,Mr.Holande turned his face,watching directly at the whole class,first of all heading his look towards Benoit and Florian in vicious way.

-Hey,who do you think are you going to troll in this way,you little trolls?*afterwards moving his eyes right into Marine and Emmanuel,noticing how he was playing with her long blond hair* Emmanuel,please....leave the lady's hair alone. We are not on hairdresser..

By this moment,François's face moved directly on the students,who made the noice a few minutes ago,while Mr.Macron didn't obeyed his teacher's rule. He was still touching his classmate's silky and pretty blond hair,while she was smiling,blushing and gazing at him mysteriously.

-Give me a reasonable explaination to my question,gentlemen..(Mr.Hollande)

-Because...you can be do....what we want to do.- Florian and Benoit teased the math teacher,grining like demons,while making a honest and sly eye contact with him.

-I can be do....what i am really going to do with both of you. Now out of the room before Mr.Trump builds a wall between you and the classroom.

-Alright,Monsieur Hollande. Goodbye!

In this minute the both young students left the classroom,heading to the door and being punished for violating one rule in class. 

Finally the classroom began to be more quiet and silent without two students who were noisy even than one elephant's footsteps..

After Louis went to his seat,the mathematician exclaimed to the whole class that it's Mr.Fillon's turn to be welcomed on the classboard,doing the next math exercise,during this second some of the students were distracting themselves in strange way....for example Marine's hair being touched gently and pleasantly by Emmanuel..

Jean-Luc was little disappointed for his friend's behaviour a few minutes ago,shouting out loud ''crazy love'' the word in front of the whole class especially the math teacher being a witness of it.

The class passed faster than the expected with that dead silence...

 

**_ Several hours later.... _ **

4th of September,2000

Paris,France

1:00pm

School

The dining room

 

Marine was sitting next to François Fillon,having lunch together,discussing together like friends only about maths,while Emmanuel was arguing with Florian,Benoit and Jean-Luc about today math's class situation and Louis was sitting by himself,their eyes glued into the cardinal conflict.

-How do you think you are going to get away with this the three of you,humiliating me and Marine especially her today in maths? How?- Emmanuel raised an eyebrow,glaring at 3 of them,being deadly serious in his speech.

-Hey,Emmanuel... Just look at the funnier side of ''crazy love''....it's called generous love.- Florian was grining yet and making a clever eye contact with his new classmate.

-We were joking only and discussing together about you and Marine. Can't we? (Benoit)

-Both of you...Florian and Benoit...are such disgraces for me and Marine especially me....shame on you!- Monsieur Macron's hands were crossing under his arm,making a grave and masculine pose,his magnetic and secretive blue eyes were telling everything....they were threating the both of his classmates with mental debat.

-You don't understand...how untactical was that...bullying us,spreading the word,in spite of that Marine is one amazing,nice and cute girl,who is only mine.You are just being jealous for that i have conquered her heart instead either of you.(Emmanuel continuing his speech while Mr.Hamon,Mr.Melenchon and Mr.Philippot were silent and listening to his words)

-I told you already Benny to not being that childish troll,trolling the both of them..- Suddenly Monsieur Melenchon yelled unemotional to his ally,lifting a finger,when in this moment Jean-Luc's friend frowned and being frustrated.

-Well then,Jean-Luc...Do you have any interference in this situation too except the both trolls?

-Of course,no.Even i kept myself quiet and not spreading the word like them...i am pass.

-Alright,Jean-Luc. It's OK everything.*when his charismatic blue eyes filled with revenge glued now to his current targets- the spreaders of the word,smirking* If you are that kind both of you....the next time you hurt either me or Marine mentally or no matter how....there are going to be sanctions. You understand me both of you?

-Mhm. *the both young teenagers nodded with their heads in agreement,sitting on their seat,feeling like they were defeat in epic war,while Jean-Luc headed to his company and Emmanuel sitting next to Marine and François*

-WoW..You are wonderful in debating those jerks for ruining our reputation,Emmanuel.- Miss Le Pen and Mr.Fillon applauded him,patting his back friendly,gently and politely,smiling together and after 3 minutes only the only female and the new classmates were together on one table,when François left them and going in his home.

-Thank you so much to both of you.

 

_**Few minutes later....** _

 

**_Now on Marine and Emmanuel's moment on the table..._ **

 

Jean-Luc,Benoit and Florian were watching at their both classmates who were the center of their attention and commenting them,while Louis was glancing at them from time to time,however staying quiet.

-I thought you were coming from Nordick ancestry...- Emmanuel teased Marine with a little darker and sexual humor,while sitting next to her and making a direct eye contact with her,grining.

-What did you said? I am coming from Nor and DICK ancestry?...How dare you?- She glared at him,cletching her teeth and shrinking her fingers into fists,not taking his joke.

-Ahhahahaha...i was joking only Marine..Please...don't take the joke seriously.

In this moment,Miss Le Pen turned her back angrily and ignoring him,watching in the other direction and not gazing even at her classmate,frowning and feeling hurted,sitting next to him.

Mr.Macron rethought the situation and he exclaimed casually:

-Please,forgive me...It was a joke.I didn't wanted to hurt you..

-I see.....*she was with her turned back yet and her magnificent gray eyes watching every detail of the dining room,while her lips were neutral..* What do you want then?

-I wanted to make a joke to check you if you are going to laugh or no.. I see you are allergic to humor,right?

-Mmm...not exactly. I am just difficult soul for understanding. And you could think me of heartless bitch with heart of stone,who takes the jokes extremely serious and real without rethinking... And i have taste of another type of humor.- Finally the young lady turned her back,facing him and staring at his down to earth blue eyes,blushing and placing her soft and feminine hand on the lunch table,after few seconds feeling one tender,muscled,masculine and strong hand touching hers,supporting her like they are couple..

-I have noticed that in you already.. You are my type girl.. You don't need to be depressed for such things for being much different and barely understanding the jokes and the other people.. The jokes are part of our life but not our priority.. You deserve respect,love,warm and tender feelings and support..You deserve....a person....who is going to change your life....making you to walk in the good path....leading to blissful and majestic life...It's not your mother....it's not your father...it's not either those jerks who made fun of us....it's a boy....soulmate..

By this time,he took a rose from his shirt,giving it to her,blushing both of them together like splendid and atmospheric blossoming roses especially Miss Le Pen,being in shock the first second,afterwards accepting it proudly,warmly,sincerely and romantically in her other free hand,a navy blue rose.. The both teenagers were smiling broadly and being satisfied.

-A rose? For me....you do mean all that? And....who could be that boy....being my soulmate?

-I really do mean that,Marine. I am not completely joking with you.I am deadly serious and responsible for everything which i am doing and saying to this second. That thrill...which lives inside my heart for the rest of my life...is about you only...I don't have thrill for other girls or being a gay,running after the other boys..I am not that type boy,being with other boys or chasing every girl... Every girl has disappointed me or being absolutely indifferent for me...But you....YOU....Marion Anne Perrine...one elegant,beautiful,cute,smart,intelligent,kind,sweet,shy,understanding,sympathetic,polite,tactical and down to earth girl....i have always had those dream traits and characteristics about my future girlfriend....to have such magnetic and capturing eyes....exactly like your gray eyes...those perfectly shaped lips....which are moving and telling me the truth exactly into my eyes......this innocence and youthfulness which you possess...is conquering me like you are the knight of  the romance....your fabulous and unique long blond hair.....i don't have the right words how to describe it.....like i am next to one gorgeous princess with golden heart and undeniable intelligence and beauty....whose hair is like a typical unicorn....you can touch it,make many lovely hairstyles with it...making you to look more like an ordinary and possessive queen....and Marine....i am in love with you and i wish i could be yours for the rest of our lives?

It left the teenager speechless,smiling broadly and sweetly,feeling fluterring butterflies in her stomach,couldn't resist herself from such gentleman with closed eyes,feeling like she is flying in the pink heavens and....her heart was about to skip a heart beat...She was about to die of losing a breath,despite the fact after few seconds....Marine opened her eyes,being generally optimistic,bright and sincere in her response:

-I have thought once that you and me are going to have a cheerful,radiant and unique future....Actually we are going to....I believe in you....You have captured my heart like a crusade....You are perfect for me,although nobody is perfect....Hmmm...you are the only perfect person in my world and in this world.....You are handsome,sensible,caring,loving,sincere,you can see even my tears,being loyal,honest and do everything for me so that i can be satisfied....being cute and polite....being a true gentleman without disobeying any rule,in spite of that you are a little bit rebel...However you are my only favorite person,boy and rebel in this world...I accept with an enormous pleasure and smile to be all yours and you to be all mine...to be a girlfriend and a boyfriend. What do you think,Emmanuel?

-Absolutely agreeing with you.I am accepting to be all yours and you to be all mine no matter how different are we as personalities..

Then their hands were touching each other's and holding each other's hands after finishing with their lunch,heading to the exit,leaving the school's builiding together....

While they were walking....Emmanuel noticed his mother Brigitte being to the breakfast room shop to buy something for eating and she noticed that her son was with his new classmate female,holding each other's hands...making the librarian smiling sincerely and her fascinating blue eyes glued into the teenage couple...her heart was beating quick as the speed's light...her heart and mind were telling her in the same time something optimisticly and frankly:

-My son...is amazing...WoW! I am completely proud to have such gentleman....treating one of his classmates....especially that beautiful girl Marine as an equal and true lady....I need to meet her one day..

When in this second the young couple entered together in the breakfast room to buy for themselves anything for drinking such as mineral waters and Mr.Macron noticed his mother in the at least expected moment....despite the fact that Madame Trogneux saw the both students already,smiling still and beginning to speak with them,turning her head,facing them:

-Oh hi Emmanuel and Marine. I am extremely satisfied and happy to see both of you here and being a couple.. Congratulations for that!

-Hi mom. That is my new classmate Marine Le Pen. Meet each other.

-Hello Madame Macron. I am Emmanuel's classmate and girlfriend Marine Le Pen.It's my huge pleasure to meet you.

The both ladies were handshaking each other,waiting for their order,smiling friendly and tenderly.

-Hello Miss Le Pen! I am Emmanuel's mother..It's mine pleasure too,lady.

Afterwards,they decided to take a seat the 3 of them,having a brief conversation,smiling,drinking and eating outside the breakfast room's mini building..

 

_** To be continue... ** _


	6. The Very First Kiss And Promise

While Brigitte bought a croissant with cheese and one bottle with mineral water and the teenagers bought for themselves bottles with mineral water,sitting outside. Brigitte was sitting against Marine,while miss Le Pen was sitting next to her new boyfriend,left the navy blue rose on the table. Anyway the librarian was in short break for about 25 minutes a little before to come back to work again in the school's library. Madame Macron was wearing dark gray shirt with short sleeves with black skirt about 10 cm over the knees with black high heels adding 3 inches to her height,wearing silver jewelery such as earrings,rings and bracelets.

In spite of everything,the three of them were having a simple conversation:

-Anyway how the school was today and how are you generally?- The mother of the new classmate was smiling sincerely,making a honest and sweet eye contact with the teenagers. 

-Today it was fine the school...today in math was funny but a little bit humiliating for both of us especially me. - Marine admitted  frankly what has happened today without being mistaken,gazing at Brigitte's magnetic and pretty blue eyes,smiling widely.

-Why tho? The teacher punished you or what?(Brigitte)

-No. Because we were with Emmanuel,sitting next to each other and those two little trolls Benoit and Florian were commenting us,behind our backs and spreading out loud the word ''crazy love'' about me and Emmanuel...driving crazy the teacher....and afterwards Mr.Hollande was yelling at them,they teased him even and he told them to leave the classroom or Mr.Trump is going to a build wall between them and the classroom. (Marine)

-Also today when we were having a lunch in the dining room,i threaten with sanctions the both bullies for humiliating us and not daring to bully us verbally or however is it anymore..It was disturbing picture to describe how those both fuglies are being jealous for that i am handsome,caring,sincere,understanding and angelic like boy who possess the only girl in this class...not as a Handkerchief....as a soulmate and the person who i do need to the end of my life and hers too.- Emmanuel explained to his mother as an addition to the situation today in math and afterwards,being brutally honest in his words,pronouncing them gravely and without skipping anything in his sentences.

-Wow! I understand now...*the librarian nodded with her head while drinking a few sips of her mineral water bottle,afterwards leaving the bottle on the wooden table and going on with the conversation* I am proud of you son for defending yourself and your precious Marine from those little souls who are seeking attention and trying to be interesting however ending falling in the hole. Also Mr.Hollande sometimes is playing the role of the ''bad'' math teacher.

-Yes,i know that. Emmanuel is going to see it in the next days and weeks when we have math again.

-Can you tell me a little more about Mr.Hollande as a math teacher,please,darling?(Emmanuel to Marine)

The new classmate and boyfriend of Marine and Mrs.Macron were listening with huge pleasure Miss Le Pen explaining to them what kind of a teacher is Monsieur Hollande.

-Well,Mr.Hollande is one specific,kinda hilarious and ridicilous math teacher,making funny mimics,making us to laugh in class with his absurd jokes often for about 15 minutes minimun. He is a cult teacher...Anyway he is not a bad person and he is sensible,however writing between low and medium grades... I don't gurantee that you are going to have excellent grades when you have maths with him..I am experienced with his actions and everything else related with him since 8th grade when he began teaching me maths. As an addition too he doesn't yells way too much and if you make any noise either threatens you to leave the classroom or to leave immediately his classroom..-The young Le Pen's member responded to their curiousness with smile,optimism and realism in the same time,while staring at their eyes like she is staring right at their souls.

-Wow...He doesn't seems bad teacher except for writing usually grades between poor and average ones. Anyway what grades do you get on math casually? (Brigitte)

-Admitting it frankly,i get between Passing and Good which means absolutely average. I am not an extrasensity or like Einstein.. I understand much better the algebra part rather than the geometric one.(Marine)

-You seem to be doing fine in the math. Usually my son has very good grades in math around between the average and the excellent one,despite the fact that the literature is his passion and his drug....getting incredible results on them and writing amazing and wonderful essays without doubt or/and cheating.(Brigitte)

-I am extremely proud to have as a classmate and boyfriend Emmanuel...One more reason why he is valuable,such precious golden treasure and much more sterling than the diamonds,the water,the gold,the money and everything else...(Marine)

-Also i have sent you a message a few days via the mailbox without getting an answer,Marine. I really have missed you so much for those days when we weren't seeing each other after the school began..-Monsieur Macron was a little grave while speaking to his beloved girlfriend,being tranquil and sincere in the same time,making a direct and long-lasting eye contact with her.

-I know...I was in deep shock the first time when i have readen it....however bringing a wide smile and happiness for the whole weekend,in spite of that i didn't knew where were you living...Pardon me,sweetie. It's all my fault.

-No need to sorry. Me and my mother are going to give you the adress where we are living..*in this second the librarian wrote on sheet of paper the address where her son is living,giving it to miss Le Pen,smiling frankly and angelic* 

-Thank you so much to both of you for being such respecting and splendid people.*she took the sheet of paper with the address of her boyfriend,putting it in her feminine school's bag,blushing for a while.* That is why i am constantly joyful,bright and optimistic since Friday the last week. My life changed forever like that especially today.

-Same for me,darling.(Emmanuel to Marine)

-Also sweeties,i am going back to work again,working in the library. See you later Emmanuel. Also it was my huge pleasure to communicate each other with you miss Marine...

-Same for me,madame. Have a nice day too.

-Thank you very much. Bye for now!

-Bye,mom.

Now the both teenagers had a few sips to drink from their mineral waters and continue their path.. Although everything,the young man decided to suggest to his new precious girlfriend something incredibly interesting and marvelous:

-Darling?

-Yes,sweetheart?

-When do you want to go out together or to go on a date only you and me?

-We can Friday night for example to come in my home or i in yours... Or the weekends to go in one cáfe or somewhere else to hike together,or be only you and me on one peaceful and void place.- Marine was smiling broadly,sounding cute like an innocent girl,staring at her boyfriend's handsome and magnetic blue eyes,couldn't resist her eyes glued into his,while Monsieur Macron was smiling sincerely and lovely.

-Great ideas! I prefer to see each other in the weekends when we  are more free because that school....is going to kill us with those homeworks and entry test levels..-Her boyfriend's response was direct,honest and blissful in the same time,while staring at his girlfriend's eyes too (the same she does in the current moment),couldn't resist her beauty and her brutally honest and charismatic gray eyes.

-Exactly. I am on the same opinion too like yours.. Which place is the best according to you for our first ever date?

-I am thinking about one serene place where there are barely people around and not violating our privacy. You know the fact that we are young,wild,free and crazy spirits and souls...we are not like the pensioners to mumbling for no reason,gossiping for example what are doing one teenage couple in the park or procrastinating,watching in the clear sky.

-To be honest,i am either for one peaceful place or going on a cáfe only you and me..however i like the peace and the silence which makes me to choose mostly the first variant.

-Yasss! We are on the same opinion.

-Also how i can call you on shorter as a name rather than Emmanuel? For example Emmy or Manu or...what is your basic choice?

-I don't mind being called Emmy or/and Manu. I am comfortable being called with the both names too.

-All the same.I prefer to call you Emmy. It's sounds kawaii and absolutely cute..

-Thank you..

-No problemo.

In this second they drank to the end their mineral water bottles,throwing them in the trash bin and Marine was holding in her left hand her navy blue rose,a special gift and dedication by her beloved gentleman Emmy,while with their other hands were holding each other,walking together to Marine's home. Her beloved Mr.Macron decided to send her to her own house,making her to feel safe and she is in safe with him. She was tall about 5'6 while he was 5'6 - the same height. The feeling of holding Emmy's masculine,strong,muscled and soft hand was sending electroshocks through their bodies and sending a little shivers down their bodies and spines,their hearts were beating quickly and frequently. During their walk,they were getting know each other more and more for example in this way:

-What is your favorite color,darling?

-Mine are navy blue,red and pink. How about yours?

-You have splendid color taste. And mine...preferable colors are blue(all shades),white and gray.

-Wow! You like three colors....like me.

-Exactly,baby.

-Do you have any favorite animals?

-Yes,of course. Like cats,dogs (especially them) and rabbits. What about your preference?

-Mine are cats, i adore them and i am sometimes being called among my friends ''the cat lady''. Other favorite animals which are my favorite are dogs,hamsters and horses. 

-Cute,tho. When is your birthday and what is your zodiac sign?

-I was born on 1st of October.. Generally i am Libra. It's obvious. - she glanced at him,winking at him with an optimistic and shining smile.

-That is awesome. My birthday is on 10th of November... So guess what am i?- He winked at her back,smiling pleasantly,grining in the same time,sounding sweetly.

-Scorpio?

-You guessed absolutely right. You aren't mistaken,don't worry.

-Ahahahah...i am Libra while you are Scorpio....Such amourous and complicated combination of air and water zodiac sign being in a relationship.

-Yes,it's sounds kinda funny...However we are for each other,seeing it from the other side of the things.

-Exactly! I have noticed it already. I am sorry for to asking you this dull question and please don't be mad at me..

-Alright,i am listening to you,honey..-Sometimes Marine was being pessimistic while Emmy being a clear optimist,being open minded and listening and being accompanied with enormous pleasure and cheerfulness.

-Have you ever been in another relationship except the current?

-I have never had a girlfriend because most girls are like total muffins and trying to look like the idols from the USA who are dressing provocative and putting tons of makeup,having on their minds that they are looking perfect and attractive,in spite of that they are quite stupid for trying to look like something which they are obviously....The majority of the girls are gray for me and nothing compared to you. You are completely the only choice of my life... And i have never been interested in girls who are younger than me or looking like total aliens...Most girls are like aliens.. And what about you?

-I have never had any boyfriend in my entire life.. I have been always single and had moderate amount of friends especially Jean-Luc,François and other friends who are girls too but i have forgotten about them since i haven't seen them and contacted them for a long time.

-WoW! You surprise me,Marine. I thought you have had only once....or why those douchebags have never been with such....precious,adorable,beautiful,erudite,curious,golden and sincere girl....like you? 

-Those boys...anyway the best thing for me is that....i am with you and the destiny has awarded me with such valuable,golden,hardworking,stable,charismatic and magnetic boy next to me,placing his strong,masculine and warm hand on my shoulder,supporting me every time and being next to me for the rest of our lives with being careless about my negative and wacky personality traits,accepting me how am i.. You are the only boy and person for me in this world who is the most perfect! I don't need anyone else...For me the majority is boring,indifferent and like a nest full of wasps.

-Also you are completely right here! I cannot disagree with you on your argument. Also your question wasn't dull or dumb. You were just curious about my previous relationships which i have never experienced and had..

 

A few minutes later...

4th of September,2000

Paris,France

1:45pm

Marine's house

The sidewalk (a little before to arrive in Marine's yard)

 

The teenage couple were on the sidewalk,holding each other's hands,kissing each other from time to time their cheeks and communicating verbally about different stuff....especially for those which are perturbing them...

Anyway miss Le Pen was home alone,possessing the keys for the whole house until 6:30pm the evening.

Suddenly the thrill was growing more and more between the both young students,who are girlfriend and boyfriend to each other..

While Marine was holding her preciously magnificent and fascinating navy blue rose,suddenly Emmanuel asked her silently,while approaching his face to hers,being a few centimetres away from each other ONLY..

His whisper sounded sensual and amorous in the same time:

-Are you ready for our extremely special and pink moment,darling?-His blue eyes were widely opened like an owl,grasping her face,staring right at her wild,youthful and teeenage soul.

-Y-yes,babe.- Her answer was quick,laconic and hot in the same time like a blazing flame in the ashes.

Their faces were approaching to each other slowly and slowly,while Marine's face was in grip by one of his hands,while his another one wrapped around her waist,squeezing with his whole strength and her both hands wrapped around his waist,holding in her hand the particular rose,their wet,hard and demanding lips crashed into each other's,slowly kissing with closed eyes. Their kiss lasted for more than 1 minute and 30 seconds- about 2 minutes,feeling the majestic and galactic magic and chemistry between the both of them,during this second her boyfriend's tongue forcing in its way inside her mouth,iniating a long and deep French kiss. During their marvelous and adventorous kiss and embrace,one of his hands climbed from her waist to her hair,touching her long,silky and fabulous blond hair,pushing his calm inside the hair's volume,feeling every unique thick lock of it. Miss Le Pen's hand climbed from his waist to his bulky and wonderful chestnus hair,tongling every lock of it on tangle. Those kisses and embraces were sending shivers down their spines and bodies of pleasure,spiritual orgasm and sweetness in the same time,making them one of the happiest teenage couple in their entire lives.. They couldn't leave without each other... Even the both teenagers were experiencing trillions of butterflies inside their stomaches especially Marine,whose appetite was drastically decreasing,eating in less amounts than she used to eat more back in the past. The sunrays were brightening more the youth romantical landscape for the both awesome young couple. 

Afterwards,they opened their fascinating eyes:

 

-WoW! Wooooowww...this magic....Wow! I love you so much forever my sweetheart! You are all mine!- Miss Le Pen sounded quite fevered and cheerful in the same time,staring right at his soul with her gray eyes into his magnetic and secretive blue eyes.

-This magic is so real....Our love is absolutely real.....I love you very much my babygirl with my whole heart and until my last breath! I am going to do everything for you so that to not being hurt by those cold and stinky people who are going to try to seperate us and convince us in their brainwashing ways...

-I do really appreciate to be with you and every second,every minute,every moment,every hour and every time of the world to be next to you and to be with you....i am going to miss you so much the whole day,thinking about you only and this precious gift for me.. Anyway i am going to send you a message this afternoon.

-Same for me,darling. You deserve that rose....because you are special and golden lady who has conquered mine heart already with her intelligence,beauty and unique personality. I can't wait every day to begin the school so that i can be with you and sit next to you,talking together,spending our time by being only two of us together.. You are my first thought in the morning and my last thought in the night...Thinking about you only...Nobody else! 

The both in love teenagers hugged each other tightly,pleasantly,gently,warmly and romantically in the same time for ''goodbye'' and the young Le Pen's member being thankful to her boyfriend for sending her to home,spending their whole time being together- the only two of them...

-Bye,darling! I am going to miss you absolutely a lot until tomorrow the morning and until i get the message from you via the postbox.

-Bye,sweetie! I am going to miss you the whole day and i can't wait to meet you tomorrow the next morning in school..

They kissed each other's cheeks and lips and hugged strongly and firmly in the same time once again,when miss Marine headed to the entrance door of her house,searching for the house keys in her school bag and unlocking the entrance door,while Emmy was going to his own home...

 

 

**_ To be continue... _ **


	7. The Parents' Reaction

 

Back to Marine's moment...

A several hours later....

4th of September,2000

3:30pm

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Marine decided to write a message to her beloved boyfriend Emmy after doing some math exercises as a practise so that she cannot fail on the tomorrow math entry level test. This time she had on herself one plain red T-shirt with casual jeans.. She was still home alone. 

Miss Le Pen found another sheet of paper,using it as a letter message to her soulmate...

She can feel the butterflies,fluttering inside her stomach yet without any doubt or/and lie. She couldn't stop thinking about Emmanuel....about his behaviour....his appearance....his true gentleman's attitude and born to be a real,loyal and true gentleman,not a pseudo one.

The teenager began writing the important and romantic message to her boyfriend and classmate in the same time:

''Hi Emmy,sweetie!

I am extremely glad that i can contact you finally. I have always wanted to contact you and get in touch with you when we are not together on live. Pardon me if i am messaging you a little bit later because i was practising a little bit math so that to not fail tomorrow on our entry level test which is important... However you are way more important that this math test...and i believe in both of us we are going to pass this test....and our future is bright like the diamonds and even more brighter than the diamonds and the stars in the wonderful night sky in the same time....

I am constantly thinking about you...I just cannot live without you,Emmy. I cannot...

I am having butterflies,fluttering inside my stomach,giving the sign that you are my drug....I really want to be with you...Only You! I really want to be in your arms... I really want.... I have the biggest wish to live with you....only you and me.....having our own stable,down to earth and understanding family....helping each other,loving each other with our whole hearts until our last breath,having our own children,do whatever we want,hug and cuddle all day all night long including the kisses,the caresses,the touches and the embraces too...

I love you so much,sweetheart! <3

MLP''

 

Miss Le Pen was finally done with her message,checking it for mistakes once more time,going downstairs and heading to outdoors and noticing the fact that the mailman was walking in the same neighbourhood...The young lady approached to the mail man,beginning a brief conversation for a few minutes:

-Excuse me sir..-Marine was smiling a little nervously while making a grave pose and not trying to distract herself in the worst way,ruining her image in front of the mail man,making a short lasting eye contact with him.

-Yes,miss Marine?- The mail man smiled sincerely,stopping on one place,making an eye contact with the teenager.

-Can you give this message to Emmanuel on this address,please?

-Yes,of course. Thank you for giving me the message,Marine.

-You are welcome and thank you for your attention,respect and appreciation,sir.

-Have a nice day.

-Goodbye and have a nice day,too.

 

By this time she went back in her bedroom,being extremely impatient for her boyfriend's response,in spite of that she doesn't knows what is going to be the primary reaction of her father and mother...It was a little awkward for her especially for Jean-Marie to realise that his own daughter has a boyfriend...

She decided to do a few more math exercises and afterwards procrastinating,lying on her back on her bed,feeling the mellow navy blue blanket,touching against her back. Her galactic and majestic gray eyes were watching the ceiling,sighing for a moment... The young Le Pen's member doesn't feels sorry even for being a girlfriend of her new classmate Monsieur Macron.

 

 

A several minutes ago...

The same day

Paris,France

4:12pm

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

While Marine was taking a nap on her bed with her clothes on and widely opened eyes still,she heard strange noise. It was coming from outside. It was like whistling... The teenager got up from her own bed,walking towards the window and checking through the window what is going on..

The whistling sound was coming from the mail man,notifying her that she has got a new message..

The excited in love young woman was about to jump from happiness,assuming that her beloved Emmanuel had replied her already and being absolutely impatient to read his response to her message. She went downstairs with the fastest speed which she could use from all her might and energy,being outside and heading to the post box and opening the compact door,noticing the new clean message... 

Immediately she took it in her hands and opening it.. It was from her beloved boyfriend and classmate Mr.Macron.

His answer was written in this way:

 

''Hi my babygirl Marine!

I have missed you so much too since we have seen each other and encountered each other the last time near my house,kissing for very first time,expressing our real and romantical feelings and emotions,our hearts keep growing and our love grows more and more with every day... You are excused for the late response. It's OK everything.. I am practising math too except procrastinating sometimes and you are permanently spinning around my head and my heart beating for you...no matter what am i doing.. I believe in ourselves that we are going to deal with the math entry level test tomorrow when we have math right the last lesson of our Tuesday program. 

I am experiencing the same solution as yours...having those millions of butterflies inside my stomache,not allowing me to have a regular appetite... Thinking about you only....my mother is extremely proud with me for having you as my girlfriend next to me....and for having such valuable,golden,magnificent,beautiful,erudite,smart,sincere,frank,kind and humanitarian girlfriend next to me... You are my precious!

I love you very very much with my whole heart to the end of our lives,my amour! <3 

EM'' 

This message was about to make Marine's heart to jump out of her chest from infinite happiness and it made her day finally. She jumped from excitement,smiling broadly and her eyes' pupils widened rapidly.

 

 

Several hours later...

The same day

Paris,France

8:00pm

Marine's house

The dining room

 

The whole family were having dinner together and noticing that Marine doesn't eats with huge pleasure her own dinner- with other words said losing appetite and eating less than the regular which it confused the both adults.

Anyway it caught the curiousness of the both parents especially the father Jean-Marie,gazing at his own biological daughter puzzled,asking her with a bit rough voice's tone in this way:

 

-What's going on with you,dear? Why don't you continue eat your dinner?

In the first few seconds Miss Le Pen was shy and silent,after 10 seconds of silence,counting slowly to 10,finally her response was obvious:

-I...mom can i speak with you on private,please?

-Yes,of course,my dear Marine.

The both ladies stood off the dining table,leaving the dining room and leaving for a while Mr.Le Pen alone by himself.

The awkwardness disappeared,despite the fact that Pierrette's daughter was a bit bashful to tell what exactly is happening... She sighed for a moment and finally exclaiming brutally honest:

-Mom...have you seen the navy blue rose in my bedroom for me?

-Mmm...no. Can you please show it to me,precious?

-Yes,indeedly yes.

The mother and the daughter went upstairs,heading to the girl's bedroom and finding in the vase on the desk the magnificent and incredible navy blue rose,a special dedication and gift from Emmanuel.

-WoW... It looks absolutely lovely and cute. Who has given to you this rose?- Mrs.Le Pen was touching her daughter's silky and fabulous blond hair,making a clever eye contact with her after glancing at the rose.

-It is from my new boyfriend Emmanuel Macron...my classmate.

-WoW! WoW! Congratulations my dear daughter. You have a new boyfriend next to you.. I am starting to like him even more.. But first of all i need to meet him on live to be absolutely accurate and sure.

-Of course,mom. I am won't disappoint you..

-Also do you plan to meet me with him those days?

-Yes,exactly. For example when you wish to meet you with my new boyfriend Emmy?

-I think Friday after work.. I am going to left work earlier in Friday due to being less busier then.

-Alright. Then Friday the afternoon,right,mom?

-Yes,of course.

-Also what time? Tell me more detailed so that i can tell him about it..

-Alright..I am thinking between 4-5pm the afternoon. What can you say?

-The perfect time.

-In addition i am going to tell your father and you can come with me to tell him the great news. 

-Agreed! Don't you think he is going to be furious at me or something?

-Your father? No and never.. Why do you think like that?

-I have the feeling that...when he knows already the fact that i am taken and i have a new boyfriend....he is going to be insane and reject it.

-I understand you....however let's go check his first reaction.

The both ladies arrived again in the dining room,noticing the fact that Jean-Marie in the end of his meal and suddenly his wife exclaimed frankly:

-Jean-Marie,sweetie...guess what our darling has already.- The mother and the daughter were smiling in the same time broadly,waiting with impatience for Marine's father answer in the quickest way,gazing at him.

-Give me a second,please,darling.*Monsieur Le Pen was thinking for a few seconds and finally his answer was on face* A boyfriend?

-Exactly! You guessed completely right. No need to complain.

-Wow.....WoW.....that is.....marvelous.. I am so proud of you Marine for you,finding your match and achieving together one blissful and wonderful life together until the death seperates you.

-Awwwww,really,father?

-Yes,i really do mean that,darling... 

The whole family hugged tightly each other,kissing each other's cheeks and the daughter of Jean-Marie thanked to her father for congratulating her sincerely..

 

 

**_ Back to Emmy Macron's moment... _ **

4th of September,2000

Paris,France

10:00pm

Emmanuel's house

The living room

 

Brigitte and Emmanuel were discussing together about love,sex and the teenage relationships between a girlfriend and a boyfriend,informing him once again in what he and his girlfriend Marine should be careful.. 

The librarian was wearing white blouse with long sleeves,light green trousers with light green socks to the ankles,while her son had on himself light blue T-shirt with light jeans and black socks to the ankles.. The both were living lonely as a family...in spite of that it's not certain when Monsieur Obama is going to see his son and his wife Brigitte.

The mother of the young man was extremely proud,satisfied and happy for that her son has a girlfriend especially a modest girl,not an ordinary muffin.

During their conversation,suddenly the door opened furiously by one man...this man wasn't neither a thief,nor a serial killer. It was Barack Obama

He was wearing black T-shirt with dark jeans and deep colored shoes.. As usually he was opening the door a little rougher,coarsing and in the at least expected moment...like he is going to make a jumpscare on the people who are in the room,scaring them and ruining the peace and the ambience itself.

Barack decided to take a seat next to his wife Brigitte,being a typical gossiper to listen for what the both members of his family were discussing together:

-Hey,darling and you young man for what are you talking about now?-Monsieur Obama began glaring at both of them,being completely curious and dying of curiousness in the same time,while making his own son being nervous around him.

-Ahhh,never mind. Personal things.- Mrs.Trogneux justified herself and her son with tranquil and anxious voice's timbre,while gazing wackily at her own husband.

-What personal things?*he was about to take the message which Mr.Macron showed to his mother earlier a few hours ago how Marine reponsded to him the first time via messages and Barack did it successfuly,reading for himself the message from Marine to Emmanuel just for a few seconds*Hey....you have a new girlfriend?

-Is that any problem father?(Emmnanuel)

Now the moment became more dramatical and more stressful especially between Mr.Obama and his son for finding out accidently that he has a girlfriend,increasing his rage's level and not tolerating and barely accepting it.

-How....You....Dare even to have a girlfriend on such fragile age you little boy? (Barack to his son)

-Look what,honey. I don't think you are going to solve the problem for him to have a girl next to him especially a modest girlfriend on his age..- Mrs.Trogneux tried to calm down her husband,although his anger and holding grudges,making a direct and brutally honest eye contact,staying with serene inside herself and outside too.

-How do you think he is going to be with a girl who is seeking for attention? 

-She doesn't seeks any attention,father. Marine is the only love of my life and please don't hurt her like this way.- Monsieur Macron tried to defend himself and his girlfriend,during the intrigue,caused by Monsieur Obama,being wise,mature and tranquil in the same time.

-Please,Barack... I am allowing to my son to have a girlfriend next to him...especially a precious and modest like Marine and he has achieved one of his most amazing dreams and miracles....to have the dream girl of his life and he has already..  Don't you think you are making the things worse rather than to make them better?(Brigitte)

-Hey....better to get out of my eyes before i threaten both of you with violence...He is barely 15 years old only...He is a little boy...He is not a fuckboy to do what he wants to do.

Brigitte's son and herself left the living room,going outside in their yard,hugging each other like a son and a mother,watching the night sky with the beautiful and shining like diamonds stars,while sitting together next to each other on the bench in the enormous yard.. Despite the anger of Emmanuel's father,the young man didn't gave up and wasn't hurted emotionally by his own father..

-My father...is such pessimist and doesn't knows the reality itself.

-I know that Emmanuel.. Since i married him....he is such pessimist....not accepting the reality....watches the things from the darker side rather than in the lighter and normal way... Also when do you plan to meet with Marine's parents?

The son of Madame Trogneux smiled widely when he heard the precious and the only name ''Marine'' which he is going to remember and hear even if he and his beloved girlfriend were the last humans on this world,his eyes widely opened and brighting more and more like blinking stars.

-I am going to discuss it on 4 eyes with my baby tomorrow in school when she is going to meet me with her parents...I hope they like me and accept me how i am in reality. I don't want they to be disappointed by me and think i am the wrong person for her.

-You are not the wrong person for her. You are exactly the right person for her only.. Nobody can possess her how you can do with her.. I believe and assume that her parents are going to like you when you are about to make to them a first impression to them in the next few days..

-I believe in it! Also i can't stop thinking about this marvelous,splendid and charming girl...She has conquered my heart already....my thoughts,my feelings,my emotions,my mind,my heart and everything else is all hers towards her and the same with hers to me.

-Yes...she seems special and modest girl. Don't listen to your father! 

-Are you going to divorce with my father?

-I am thinking still....which gives me the fact that....it's possible there to be a divorce...Because i can't stand his stuff with that yelling over you this night which was coming way too much... I know the fact that you are an excellent student and you have one of the most valuable girls next to you as a girlfriend and soulmate.. You can decide wisely enough that sometimes you need to spend a little more time over the notebooks and the textbooks on the desk rather than for Marine..

-It's gonna be alright everything mom.. 

-Same for you,son.

 

 

**_ The next morning.... _ **

5th of September,2000

Paris,France

8:18am

School

The 3rd floor corridor

 

There weren't any people in the hall of the 3rd floor. Only Marine and Emmy being together next to each other,wearing their school uniforms and school bags.. This morning they were walking together to school... Anyway Mr.Macron was living about 10 minutes away from Marine's house which was absolutely confusing a little bit and a little bit unknow-ish.

The both teenagers even kissed and embraced each other a little before to begin with their walking to school and they couldn't stop thinking about being next to each other,being together 24/7,feeling kisses,embraces,touches,caresses and many other stuff together- only two of them.

Marine and Emmy were sitting next to each other,wrapping one of their hands around their waists to each other and they got in an important discussion:

-Sweetie, i have spoken with my mother already about that to meet you with my parents those days..-The young Le Pen's member exclaimed casually,excited and blissfuly while smiling and feeling the warm,strong,muscled and masculine hand of her boyfriend,wrapped around her waist,smiling optimisticly and romantically.

-That is cool! What is her decision as a day of the meeting,darling?- He asked curiously with a huge and youthful smile on his fresh,young and innocent face,while his blue eyes directly glued and staring at her majestic gray eyes,waiting for her response.

-It's gonna be the Friday in the afternoon between 4-5pm the afternoon.

-Wow! That is wonderful! 

-I can't wait to meet you with my parents... They deserve to see one of the best boys in the world....That is exactly you! The Perfect One! The Intelligent One! The Respecting One! The Loving One! The Sincere One! The Attractive One! The Angelic One! The Wonderful One! The Best Forever!

-Also i am thinking one day or soon after you meet me with your parents ....me to meet you with mine too.. What is your opinion?

-Awesome idea! Have you planned it or not yet?

-I am thinking this Sunday around the afternoon around 2pm.. Are you going to be free then?

-Of course,yes..

 

 

_**To be continue....** _


	8. Unexpected Trouble During A Math Test

 

-That is cool! Yasss..

The both teenagers hugged each other tightly,warmly and tenderly,feeling each other's embraces and suddenly Emmanuel took a look for a while into his watch what time is it now... There were 5 minutes only until the first lesson begins. Their first class for today is Literature.. Their literature teacher was Mr.Trump as a surprise,in spite of that he is the headmaster of the school and teaching history too. While Madame Clinton was a geography teacher..

Anyway Marine and Emmanuel decided to go in their classroom finally,holding each other's hands warmly and tightly,while smiling broadly,being optimistic and positive and walking towards the door of the room.

When they entered in the classroom,they noticed that nobody was here yet. The only two in love birds were here for the current moment.

They headed to the first desk against the wall,taking their own seats,preparing for literature and chatting each other for their interests especially talking about literature and the books too by this way:

-Honey,what are your favorite genre stories?- Emmy asked curiously his girlfriend,while his hand was on hers,feeling the smoothness and the softness itself,kissing her cheek.

-Mine are criminal,historical,fantasy and romance too. How about yours?- Miss Le Pen was smiling broadly and frankly,while being sincere and feminine in her voice's timbre,during her conversation with her boyfriend and making a direct and long-lasting eye contact with his magnetic and fascinating blue eyes.

-My preference is everything,however mostly historical,biography,horror,criminal and romance ones too.. I have some tastes as yours,don't think i am copying you.

-I don't think you are copying me. You have exaclty the similiar preference as mine. Don't need to be sorry.

-It's was kinda obvious that we share sometimes similiar or exactly the same ones.

During the young couple's conversation,being in sitting pose,unfortunately the whole class began arriving right in the last few minutes before the lesson begins. 

Mr.Macron and Miss Le Pen turned their heads to see who have arrived in the classroom recently and they are Louis,Florian,Jean-Luc,Benoit and François,greeting the both teenagers with ''Hi'' and they did the same too.. After Monsieur Melenchon left his school bag and prepared for literature class,he decided to go speak with his best friend and freenemy Emmanuel by this way,only 2-3 minutes until the teacher arrives:

-Hi Marine and Emmanuel!  How are you my buddies?- He was making a long and interesting eye contact with his both classmates,smiling like a typical emo and sounding a little unemotional.

-Hi Jean-Luc!*the both teenagers greeted him politely,smiling a little and sounding cheerful.*We are excited with Emmy for that we are together finally and we are going to have our favorite literature. What about you? (Marine to Jean-Luc)

-I am doing well like both of you. I like the literature too but i prefer more chemistry,Latin and German as my passion.

-Cool,Jean-Luc! Have you ever been good in chemistry? (Emmanuel to Jean-Luc)

-Yes,of course. Isn't it obvious why it's my favorite school subject? Are you understanding the chemistry very well?

-I don't,for sadly. I barely understand anything in the chemistry as school subject. I get usually Passing grades so that to pass in the other classes quicker and easier rather than to torture myself whole summer,holding in my hand the chemistry's text book and to do my activities.

-That is sad,Emmanuel. You are big tragedy.. Maybe i can help you with Chemistry those days if you don't mind?

-I don't mind,of course.

-Anyway how are you Marine with the chemistry too except the fact that your prince is barely on the edge in the chemistry?

-I am in the same way like my darling Emmy.. I know only the chemistry signs and a few formulas of them so that to pass afterwards.

-WoW! Just WoW! Both of you are doomed in chemistry. I pity you!

-We know it already,Jean-Luc. At least,you can help us when we have the next time chemistry or test to test our knowledge on chemistry. What can you say?- The only female in the class suggested this wonderful idea,being optimistic and having the huge pleasure spending her time with her best friend Jean-Luc and her new and sweet like the chocolate Emmy.

Unfortunately,the bell in the corridor rang and it began the lesson,everyone taking their own seats and waiting for the teacher to arrive..  Everyone had prepared themselves for the first lesson,waiting with impatience especially the both in love young teenagers,who were sitting exactly next to each other and having passion for the literature particularly the new classmate of Miss Le Pen and her boyfriend.

A few minutes of the lesson passed and the students were wondering why the teacher is late. Despite everything,Florian and François decided to take a look is the teacher coming,while opening slightly their classroom's door and watching through it is there anyone walking in the hall of the 3rd floor towards their room. It was empty- how amusing! 

While Monsieur Fillon and Monsieur Philippot were observing what's going on in the corridor,Jean-Luc and Louis were curious enough to ask their both classmates is the teacher coming and their response was with one word only- clean,laconic and quick one. During this second,Marine and Emmanuel were commenting this time the subject school:

-Darling,have you ever liked the school and why,tho?- The young Le Pen's member's boyfriend asked her curiously,smiling widely and staring at her angelic and marvelous gray eyes,experiencing spiritual orgasm to be next to her and being with her.

-I like it because i have a few friends here,the teachers love me and respect me,i have a few favorite school subjects here in school which are like my drugs....but there is one more reason why i do like more school now....you need to guess it...and i am coming to school now with more pleasure and you are going to recognise the reason finally..

-Is it because of me?

-Exactly! You are one of the most reasonable reason why i do like more school and i am not coming here every day stressed,frowning and unemotional how i used to be before. Thanks to you....everything changed.

-And that is why i love you more,baby.. 

-I know it and i  love you with my whole heart,sweetheart.

-...

-Also back to the question...your response?- She winked at him,listening to him with huge pleasure and smiling broadly,while staring right at his soul,sounding cute in her voice's tone.

-I like the school because i can communicate with my teachers and they love me and support me in every aspect,no matter how different i am. I don't communicate usually with my peers,to be honest. I was the teacher's pet back in my previous school,however i am still. I like school not only because of my teachers and the literature,because you are the next and most logical reason why do the school is much brighter and better place for me....changing it into galactic and unrealistic world....like we are not living on our planet Earth....we are living somewhere else....for example on one undiscovered and one of the most mysterious planets in the whole universe.-Mr.Macron's answer to her question was honest,laconic and expressing fluently his opinion on the school itself,being absolutely frank and loyal to his principes and words,smiling widely and attractive.

-You are quite right here,admitting it frankly! The school becomes a better place for coming when there is person to entertain you and making your day radiant and shining like a diamond..

Unfortunately,Florian and François exclaimed loudly to the whole class that Mr.Trump was coming with the librarian...the librarian? Brigitte? Is that a joke or no? Some literature classes were passing with Donald and Madame Trogneux in the same time which was surprising and about twice a week.. In any case even triple or once a week can be an occassion,too.

In this moment,Mr.Trump was wearing purple suit with black dark gray tie while Emmanuel's mother was wearing dark red shirt with white skirt about 10 centimetres over the knees with black high heels adding 2-3 inches to her height and wearing silver jewelery as always.  Monsieur Trump was holding his literature notebook and textbook with pen in his cardigan's pocket while she was holding two pens in her left hand and a few books which weren't that heavy. As always the teacher's gait was slow,grave and a little frightening while hers was indeedly normal and elegant too.

They were walking towards the classroom when the entire class took immediately their seats in the quickest way,without being late even with one second. When they arrived finally inside the classroom,everybody were in standing pose,being serious and greeting the both adults and they did the same back to them too. After few seconds,they sat down on their seats.

In today's literature class the headmaster were going to talk about today about the Ancient Greek's myths as a literature topic,learning new facts and taking notes in their notebooks,listening carefully and paying attention to every word of his,while the lady next to him was responsible a bit for the discipline of the whole class,observing all over with her magnetic blue eyes every student what is he/she doing during the important lesson.

 

 

**A several hours later...**

5th of September,2000

Paris,France

1:35pm

School

The classroom

 

Now the entire class of Marine were having math....entry level test which is going to be a challenge for everyone especially her and some people who are barely dealing with the math itself. Mr.Hollande was in the classroom already,giving the tests with the unfilled answers to every student of the class while they were sitting in solemn and peaceful pose,not showing anything out of the serious emotions. The young couple were sitting next to each other still even during a math class.. Monsieur Macron had studied hard for the math entry test level and he can help to Marine pass with higher grade,although there is a danger that the both of them to get caught for cheating and being punished brutally. 

Today the mathematician was wearing light blue costume,his eyeglasses on his face yet and wearing an yellow tie with black shoes.He was smiling ridicilous and hilarious as always and he was telling the instructions and the rules about his math tests what they can use/do and what they shouldn't do and what are the consequences by this way:

-Everyone are allowed to use their calculators but that doesn't means...you can look at your neighbour's or someone else's work which means the both people are goign to the headmaster's office and either of them is going to be punished brutally.. Understood?- François was sounding deadly serious during his speech for the rules,during the test,gazing at the whole class with his brown eyes.

The entire class agreed,being silent and nodding with their heads in agreement.

-Very well! I am wishing you good luck!

Every one began filling in the upper corner of the test their names and their class and afterwards moving on the exercises.. When Miss Le Pen saw the exercises from the top until the bottom of the test....she left speechless,completely numb and shocked...having the fear that she is going to fail on this test and not pass it successfuly.

When her beloved boyfriend noticed her primary reaction when she realised that how difficult were the exercises,according to her perceptions,he whispered to her silently without being caught:

-Pssst,darling?

-Yes?

-May i help you by copying the answers from me?

-Awesome idea...However don't you think that we are going to get in enormous trouble when we are revealed by Mr.Hollande?

-Don't worry about him.I just want you to pass this math test,no matter what am i going to get as a final result.

The math teacher was walking around the classroom like Darth Vader and observing carefully like an ordinary eagle from the highest points of the mountain/hill,frowning a little and behaving like he is the bad teacher. When suddenly he was walking near the first desk to the wall,when they were pretending like they were doing by themselves their exercises and the mathematician noticed even in the beginning of the test of Miss Le Pen that she has exactly the same answers as her boyfriend.

-You think i am not that stupid to believe that you have done by yourselves those exercises?

-I haven't done anything wrong,Monsieur Hollande. We are doing normally our exercises,nobody else hasn't copied our answers.- The girlfriend of Emmanuel tried to defend herself with her beloved Emmy but getting in gigantic trouble,her anxious and innocent gray eyes pleading the math teacher,radiating innocence and not guilty.

-Enough from both of you! Now go to Mr.Trump's office...immediately....*the both students were walking together towards the headmaster's office and the last words of the mathematician were:*when it's revealed the guilty for the cheating,he/she gets a -F grade. Enough with that teenage drama!

Despite the situation,neither Marine,nor Emmy are feeling guilty for what happened recently in math class. They were now near the headmaster's office,miss Le Pen knocking on his door and waiting for a response and they were accepted successfuly the both together in the cabinet,sitting on the royal golden sofa,against Monsieur Trump.

-Good day to you,gentleman and lady!- He greeted them with serious look and flexible voice's tone,sounding with firm accent in the same time,while supporting with his both hands his chin.

-Good day to you too,Mr.Trump!- The both teenagers greeted politely Donald,they were extremely nervous to be in the headmaster's cabinet.

-According to Mr.Hollande,who phoned me just a several moments ago is complaining about both of you for cheating on math test especially Marine copying Emmanuel's answers.. Is that basically true?

-Look what,Mr.Trump.. She has nothing to do with the job.. I have allowed to her to copy mine answers because she doesn't deserves to suffer,by not passing her entry level math test... She doesn't deserves even that pain.. I prefer to be punished and to get my first -F on this math test.

-Okay...I understood everything until this second..Why you prefer to be punished instead of that lady next to you?

The both males raised up,being brutally honest and serious in their actions,attitude and words.

-Because she is not guilty for that she allowed to me to allow her to copy mine answers...she isn't guilty for that...There are plenty reasons to justify her sincerely....however I love her also and she isn't perfect in maths but at least i won't be ashamed to get my very first low grade on math ...especially on entry level test....right now.

Marine was being quiet the whole time,supporting her own soulmate and love of her life,while her gray eyes were rolling and feeling thankful to Emmy for being on her side and not allowing her to being retributed for copying the answers.Her heart was about to jump out of her chest for that her boyfriend is being stubborn towards the headmaster and not allowing the sufferation to take over her. Perhaps Monsieur Macron wasn't being scared by Donald,being fearless and heartless..

-Agreed! Now Mr.Hollande is going to write -F on your test,Monsieur.. However i don't want those situations to repeat all over again and to come back in my cabinet again. This time your parents won't learn about today's cheating on the math test....but that doesn't means they won't learn it the next time if the solution repeats again.

-And...what about me?-The young Le Pen's member questioned silently and nervous,in spite of that Mr.Trump had have heard her already.

-For you...you are going to get this time passing grade or good grade which doesn't gives you the right to give yourself to his tempatations..  Am i understood very well?

-Yes,of course.

The both students nodded with their heads,heading together to the door,leaving the headmaster's cabinet,telling him ''goodbye and have a nice day'' and taking with themselves their school bags from their classroom while holding each other's hands and Emmanuel decided this time to send her to her own home and a little before they to seperate for the rest of the day,kissing each other passionately and hugging tightly and warmly each other,telling each other ''bye and see ya on the next day..'' and ''I love you''..

 

**_ To be continue... _ **


	9. Emmy's first visit to Marine's house (1)

A several days later...

8th of September,2000

Paris,France

4:00pm

Marine's house

The kitchen

 

The young woman was drinking one glass with water,while watching through the window the beautiful,sunny and pleasant weather like in Paris...especially around her neighbourhood. There were little children who were playing around her the neighbourhood itself too. Marine was home alone still...right on Friday the afternoon. She had on herself light blue dress with short sleeves to the knees,a casual one,with V neck.. As an addition she had done her homework already and learnt her new lessons. She was waiting for her boyfriend and mother to come.. Suddenly,she heard her own mother's high heels to stomp right on the entrance door... It surprised the teenager,making her to leave the glass with water on the kitchen table and heading in the quickest way to see her own mother Pierrette.

The mother of the only daughter in the entire family was coming a little exhausted from work and when she saw her,it brang her a radiant and wide smile on her slightly reddish and sweating face,hugging each other like a mother and a daughter,kissing each other's cheeks.. By this moment Pierrette was wearing yellow long sleeved blouse  with black leather skirt a little over the knees with black high heels,adding 2 inches to her height and silver jewelery for example one brief ring,bracelets on her both wrists,necklace with peridot as gemstone. 

-Hi mom. I am so happy to see you coming earlier from work.- Miss Le Pen sounded extremely glad and excited in the same time,making a brief eye contact with her wonderful mother.

-Hi my dear Marine.. It's such grace to see you again after this heavy and hard day. How are you?- Madame Le Pen's voice timbre sounded completely clear,normal and cheerful,while smiling broadly to her biological daughter..

-I am absolutely impatient and happy in the same time....like my heart is going to jump obviously soon from my tender chest. What about you new mom?

While the both females were heading together to the kitchen and sitting together on the kitchen table and communicating each other on 4 eyes,gazing at each other's magnetic and galactic eyes with sincere smiles.

-I am fine and satisfied for that...you are going to encounter your beloved Emmanuel soon. Also he hasn't arrived yet,right?

-Exactly! I can't wait to welcome him warmly and to be with my baby. 

-I can't wait to meet on live with him for first time. 

-First of all,do we have any treats for him such as sweets,natural juice and salty foods?

-We have,of course. We are richly equiped for our guests.

-Have we prepared them?

-We are going to now....unless he arrives.

-Alright.Let's do it then.

Marine and Pierrette were bringing from the fridge and other cupboards of the kitchen the salty food,the sweets and the natural orange juice with two glasses for drinks and cups/plates for the food.

-First of all where are you going to spend more time here in the house?-Mrs.Le Pen asked her daughter politely and a little silently,while glancing at her for a while,smiling a little like a true angel.

-Do you mind if me and Emmanuel are in my bedroom? We promise that we won't do dirty stuff like having sex.. Don't worry,mom. I think it's a little bit earlier for having my first intimate act with him...a few days after i know him.- Miss Le Pen responded to her mother pleasantly and a little fevered,smiling sincerely and feeling like her body was shivering of impatience,waiting for her soulmate to come and even hear his sweet and attractive voice.

-I don't mind,of course.I know how much smart girl are you...you won't do your first intimate act a few days after you know this boy. 

-Perhaps after 5-6 months after i know him and we continue our stable relationship,we are going to see are we going to and are we going to be prepared. For now- N-O.

-Agreed!

They took with themselves the food and the drinks until reaching the bedroom,placing them on the wooden desk,where Marine uses her desk for studying,writing her remarkable stuff in the diary,drawing and other stuff.. 

Then the both ladies went downstairs and walked towards the kitchen,watching through the window together the wonderful weather like with the glowing sun like an ordinary UFO.. 

-How today was on your work,mom?- The teenager questioned her own mother curiously,being caring and frank in the same time,making a brief eye contact with her and touching her soft,feminine and small hand,feeling the tender and stable connection between mother and daughter.

-It was a little awful day,to be honest.-She admitted it candidly without doubting the facts and being a little pessimistic in her answer,while feeling the warm touch of her daughter's hand,a little frowned.

-Why,tho? What had happened today so that you to be a little frustrated?

-One of my colleagues annoyed me and i tried to not being angry at him....however it was a categoric failure. I increased a bit my aggression...especially the verbal one with the voice's tone and i apologised afterwards,being sorry for that and he forgave me..

-I see. Anyway i am here next to you and being with you mom,at least,which can calm you down and make you forget about those feelings and solutions,which are stomping right on your tail and literally a pain in the butt.

-Yes...a mother and a daughter love.

The both ladies kissed each other's cheeks and embraced firmly and lovely...feeling their hearts beating fast as the shooten bullets.. 

About 2-3 minutes passed and they have noticed that the gentleman was coming,wearing this time clean white shirt with a dark blue tie,deep gray trousers and formal black shoes.. He was holding in his hand a box with chocolate candies and one chocolate bar.. He was perfumed with masculine perfume on his neck and hair. Emmanuel was wearing charming and sweet smile on his fresh,youthful and clean face..

Miss Le Pen's heart was about to jump from the highest point of her,causing a heart attack of love and romance...a young and savage one. Her smile widened suddenly with the eyes' pupils too,imagining herself with her beloved prince being together far away from the planet Earth...somewhere on an unknown planet...of the romance and the young,and the wildness....where they are going to live together and having their own family as a shining future and wonderful decades being together until their last breath. 

-Ohh....mein gott! He is here! I am...- in this second the young Le Pen's member sprinted with maximun might and speed towards the entrance door,fixing her fabulous like an unicorn long blond hair,smiling broadly,waiting with impatience to wait the first knock on the door which it was heard a several seconds later...

The mother of the only daugher in the whole Le Pen's family left the kitchen,standing next to her and waiting with impatience to welcome the young man,smiling widely.. They were waiting like people on a birthday party who are waiting for their guests with huge impatience,being absolutely excited to every edge. 

When there were twice times sounds of a knocking on the door which were gentle and fragile in the same time. It was obviously Mr.Macron.

He was standing in grave pose like an ordinary gentleman,waiting for his darling to open the door. 

Unfortunately,he could hear now sounds of an unlocking door and afterwards opening widely,seeing his favorite girl of his life and her biological mother.

-Oooowwww....Emmy,sweetheart!-The both teenagers hugged each other tightly,kissing each other lusciously and he gave her the box with the chocolates and the chocolate bar itself,smiling broadly and their embrace was extremely tough,firm like stable connection between the young partners.- I missed you so much for those hours when we seperated last today after school.

-Same for me,darling! I have missed you so much too. You know i can't live without you and it was an enormous pain for me to survive those hours without you. Also here is the special present to the most beautiful and radiant girl on this world...more beautiful than the models and the fantasy girls from the cartoons and the animes.

-WoW! Emmy...thank you so much sweetie. That means a lot to me to have those chocolate sweets. You know that i adore the chocolate and i adore you because you are my chocolate. 

-You are very welcome...and you are also mine chocolate...

After the long embrace and welcoming each other romantically the young couple,Monsieur Macron saw his girlfriend's mother,meeting each other directly and handshaking for a while,smiling sincerely in this way:

-It's my huge pleasure to meet you,Madame Le Pen. I am Emmanuel Macron- Marine's classmate and girlfriend.

-It's mine too,gentleman Emmanuel. I am Marine's mother Pierrette.*the both sounded cheerful and perfectly normal and they handshaked casually too (not like the handshake between Macron and Trump)* How are you,Emmanuel?

-I am fine,thank you,madame. What about you too?

-I am doing well,thanks. I have heard a lot of about you via my daughter Marine...She always talks about you and you...And she makes me day not only with her own appearance and herself,however also you...for example how she copied the answers on the math test from you and you went together in the headmaster's office and you defended her,by proving yourself as a guilt one and having the wish to get the low grade rather than my darling which was extremely sincerely,loyal and not cheating on your principes to be next to Marine and being with her for the rest of your lives. She is completely proud to be with you and i am proud to hear from my daughter,commenting about you nice and pleasing to the ear things.

-Awwww,really? That is splendid and fascinating to hear it from you,madame. I have always been proud and happy to have Marine with me and being next to her constantly no matter how dangerous or/and risky is the situation itself. I am talking with my mother Brigitte about Marine too,telling her that she is such graceful,attractive,intelligent,sympathetic and well disciplined lady who treats everyone as an equal...How to not be proud to have a girl next to you as your partner!

-As an addition....the both of you can go to in Marine's bedroom,spend your time together by talking,eating sweets and salty things,have fun together by doing your own passionate hobbies.

The both teenagers went together upstairs,holding each other's hands and they began talking together about the house and variety of stuff which interests them:

-You have such wonderful and unique house even the rooms look pretty and fabulous...it's like a typical fantastic and majestic castle in the middle ages...where lives one gorgeous and down to earth princess with her own parents unless the happiness had conquered her...with her heart too....the remarkable,courageous and handsome prince-Me....possesses her fully and winning her heart.

-Wow....thank you,thank you solidary,sweetheart. That brings me so much happiness and extremely positive mood for the whole day even with weeks...you know that you are my prince...the best prince in the whole world...being the handsomest in this entire world....the smartest...the bravest...the most flexible....the best and being everything to me!

-No problemo,baby. Soon i am going to show you my house and invite you too.. You are going to like my house too,no worries. 

-I am extremely anxious to come in your house too... Also i can praise your mother looks cute and is being absolutely diplomatic and generally hopeful lady...I love how she entertains us when we are together....She reminds me of mine mother Pierrette..

-About 50/50 because i don't know your mother very well,although she seems friendly,outgoing,open minded and pretty too.

-Oh really?

-Of course.

By this moment,Miss Le Pen opened her bedroom's door,closing behind herself after giving to Emmy first to pass through the door and sit on the chair next to her spinning chair,behind the desk,waiting for her.

 

**_ To be continue... _ **


	10. Emmy's First Visit To Marine's House (2)

-What do you like to do when you are free,sweetheart?- Marine sat next to her boyfriend,her gorgeous gray eyes glued into his magnetic and majestic blue eyes,smiling broadly like a true angel and feeling like her beat won't beat of being next to her love of her life.

-In my spare time,i like to play tennis,play on cards,read books and my passion,of course-literature and thinking about you. What about you,darling?- He smiled and answered her question calmly,being satisfied,staring at her amorous gray eyes with his amazing blue eyes and smiling broadly.

-I like to draw,to write my own fantasy stories and secrets/taking notes in my personal diary,talking with my mother,thinking about you by procrastinating,too.

-Cool. What you prefer to do now? To play cards,to draw together,to read some of your notes in your diary,write together anything in your diary,read books together or something else?

-Do you want to play cards together? What can you say?

-Amazing idea. 

-Alright.

Emmanuel got from his jeans' pocket the mini box with his playing cards and placing the box on the desk and getting every card from the box itself. The teenagers began playing with the cards themselves... He was understanding very well the rules and how to play the game itself with the cards while Miss Le Pen had forgotten the rules,anyway he reminded her once again the rules and after few minutes of explaination,the game began finally. The first time the game was a little bit difficult afterwards getting easier for Miss Le Pen to understand what she was doing and how she can win the game without cheating.

On every 15-20 minutes they were taking a few pieces of the sweets and the salty foods,drinking a few sips of their natural orange juices.

When the young Le Pen's member of the family won against her boyfriend in the game,her hands were in the air like she has experienced glorious victory:

-Yessssssssssssss,i won....I won.. Alleluia! Anyway i like how you played the game...being honest and represented yourself with justice and dignity. That is why i love you more.- She screamed for a few seconds of happiness  with closed eyes and then her eyes staring right at his galactic blue eyes like his eyes possess everything like the whole planet Earth,from Mercury to Neptune,the Sun,the Moon,the whole Solar System,the whole galaxy,the entire universe and even the Black Hole,smiling sincerely and hugging tightly,warmly and friendly her boyfriend..

-I gave you a chance to win and you did it successfuly without failing it. I just don't like to see how my girlfriend loses without dignity. I love you more...because no matter have you won the game against me or not ....you are all mine forever and i love you very much.

-We know it..*suddenly Monsieur Macron stood off his chair,being in front of Marine and began playing with her hair gently,without pulling for her hair,smiling frankly.* You have such fabulous and beautiful long blond,silky,with thick locks and fascinating hair...like an unicorn...You are my unicorn.

-Thank you so much,Emmy. You bring me always that bright like those magnificent stars in the night sky happiness to me...You are the reason why i am constantly happy,smiling,being optimistic,positive and open minded to positivism. Do you know the fact that i love someone to touch my hair....especially you?

-Oh WoW....Awwww....you are always being cute while you are saying those words...Of course,i know that fact...I assume i am giving you the max comfort to touch your hair and play with it when it's joint a word who can touch your hair and how.

-Yes,exactly. You guessed absolutely right here! 

-Do you want me to make you a hairstyle,if you don't mind?

-I don't mind,of course. You can do a hairstyle to my hair any time you wish.

-Anyway for example...what kind of a hairstyle you want?

-I am in love with one huge braidtail as my hairstyle.

-Agreed. 

While Marine was in sitting position,being peaceful and with closed eyes,smiling,she can feel how her hair was being touched by her beloved Emmy,kissing her lips behind him.

He was enjoying to touch her hair with huge pleasure.. He couldn't stop touching and playing with her long blond hair pleasantly...he was just being driven crazy by her hair and being fascinated in the same time.

The hairstyle took about more than 15 minutes due the fact that he was procrastinating by playing and touching her whole hair slowly,gently,pleasantly and tenderly. 

Finally,the hairstyle was done. 

-You can stand up and go in the hall in front of the mirror to see your gorgeous image,darling.-He exclaimed to her casually,smiling and enjoying her new hairstyle made by his skillful hands.

-Alright,my prince.

By this time,the young woman stood off her chair,walking with her beloved partner towards her bedroom's door,holding each other's hands and opening the door,walking towards the mirror.

-You like yourself with that wonderful braidtail?- Mr.Macron was smiling sincerely,sounding quite excited and blissful,not taking his eyes off her,being in front of her,watching together through the window.

-Of course,yes,my baby. I love how i look like with that braid. How do you think i look like?- Miss Le Pen was smiling frankly,while being extremely glad and optimistic and sweet in the same time,staring right at her reflection in the mirror.

-You look like my princess,because you are actually my princess and everything for me. 

-You are my prince and everything else for me...And thank you very much for everything which you give me solidary.. That means a lot to me...bringing me a bright and candid smile permanently..

Afterwards,they came back in the only daughter in the whole Le Pen's family's bedroom,lying on their backs on the bed and watching the ceiling like they are dreaming for something... They were drowning in the silence with verbal immobilisation while millions of romantical feelings,filling the atmosphere itself with lovely and splendid feelings and emotions between the both high school students.

They didn't wanted to do anything else... They wanted only to be together every moment,every second,every minute,every hour,every day,every week and for eternity.. Miss Le Pen's hand was holding her boyfriend's hand,during in their lying position,without feeling the blanket on their bodies. If you see from far their lying position on the bed,you can see a formed letter 'M' by the both.

 

50 minutes later...

The same day

Paris,France

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

After procrastinating by lying on their backs on the bed,holding each other's hands,they decided to stand off the bed and to go see Pierrette.

The both teenagers went downstairs,heading together to the kitchen and finding Marine's mother,sitting on the kitchen table and reading a book.

When she saw the both teenagers,she put a small square between the pages where she has reached as a progress of her book,leaving it on the table and paying attention to them.

-Hi mom,again.

-Hi Madame.-The both students were smiling and smiling broadly,while making a long-lasting eye contact with Madame Le Pen,sounding cute in their voice's timbres and 

-Hello cuties. What brings you here?- The mother sounded completely sweet,tranquil and friendly in her words,pronouncing them clearly and understanding,smiling in the same time.

-We decided to see you and you can chat for a while with my beloved sweetie.(Marine to Pierrette)

-Alright. It's my pleasure,tho.

By this second,the daughter of Pierrete and Jean-Marie prefered to listen to her baby's conversation with her mother.

-So Emmanuel can you tell me a little more about yourself if you can?

-I can,of course,madame.

-Very well..

-I have been smart and intelligent since a little boy,understanding the complicated things very well... In my previous school,the girls have never impressed me,in spite of that there were a few modest girls who were OK. My father is conservative and barely understanding the modern things while my mother Brigitte does understands everything very well without listening to his opinion,although sometimes she does when there must be radical decisions/measures. Barack isn't a bad father or/and person but he barely understands me and it's difficult to find any language with him.  I don't have many friends except my girlfriend being next to me. Jean-Luc is 50/50 my friend with François and other names which are unfamiliar to both of you. Anyway i am being friend mostly with boys or people who are over my age,to be honest.  As an addition i had never had a girlfriend in my entire life until finding this precious and adorable princess who is daughter of yours.. And my family is between normal and wealthy one..

-I like how you express fluently your opinion,however i don't like how your father Barack isn't taking your stuff seriously and understanding you when it's joint a word for having a girlfriend and growing up as a typical teenager. He had passed this time already but he has forgotten what is the feeling to being a teenager- how difficult is it by being barely understood by the adults and the whole world,being against everyone and being in alliance with your trusted friends only.

-Exactly,madame. My mom defends me every time when i get in conflict just because of my father. There are times....however generally rarely....when my father is being on my side or accepts the perceptions as normal.. I am supposed to tell to my father almost everything what has happened with me for the entire day...but no...i am telling it to my mother and holding my tender hand,being on my side as always. I know it's strange but it's sad but true..

-I understand you clearly well.. Anyway both of my parents understand me,despite the fact that i share the most of my entire stuff with my mother. My parents have always understood me in every situation and solution which i have ever experienced in my whole life.. I think your father needs to understand and support you,at least,if he doesn't thinks your decision is right. If he cheats on your mother with another woman then the divorce is on the top of the hill of solving the whole situation because even without cheating on your mother,your father Barack can either change for better or worse,although he misunderstands you cardinally the most of the time.. I know how much you do love your father even if he doesn't understands you but he secretly supports you and loves you,although the fact that he is never going to admit it frankly to you on 4 eyes.(Marine to Emmanuel)

-I love him secretly how you said it in the right way,darling...however he hasn't told me even '' i love you my dear son.'' for about months which makes me perhaps miserable and not feeling loved...it's difficult to be my father Obama. He loves me as his son,of course. I really never hope my father cheats on my mother with another woman. (Emmanuel to the both ladies)

-Emmy...what is your future dream job? - His girlfriend questioned him curiously,while watching him with seductive smile,listening to him and staying in serene mode,gazing at his amorous and wonderful blue eyes.

-I have always dreamed to become an actor or author...however since 1-2 years my huge wish is to become a lawyer... I like how the lawyers work by defending the people in the courts,being brutally honest,confessing the truth and are merciless towards the guilty in the court. It's my passion except the literature itself without finding the right words to describe my personal reason. How about you,honey?

-I have always wanted to become a photographer or a journalist....but i am thinking of becoming a journalist,hoping to continue to follow my miracle. Anyway i like your future job's preference,despite the fact it's your own life to decide what you want to  become generally.

-To be a journalist...is awesome,although it's a little bit difficult and complicated job for that you need to be outgoing,open minded and communicative person,having as fast mind as a razor,being cold-blooded,friendly and being neutral if there is opposition in the medias,newspapers and the news. And it's risky profession too,tho.

-You are quite right here. Anyway i like the risky things,despite i am innocent and i can look like fragile personality and easy for destruction but i have next me,defending me from those snobbish people.

The both teenagers in love as a young couple were communicating with Mrs.Le Pen when suddenly during their conversation Jean-Marie was back  a little earlier from work,noticing his wife being with his own biological daughter and one boy on her age,communicating together verbally on the kitchen table. He smiled broadly,being glad to see finally on live the new boyfriend of Miss Le Pen.

-Oh hello young man. Maybe i have imagined you to look like in this way.

-Hello Monsieur Le Pen! It's my enormous pleasure to meet you finally. I am Marine's boyfriend,Emmanuel Macron. 

-It's my pleasure to meet you,Emmanuel. I am Jean-Marie,Marine's father and husband of Pierrette. You receive one warm welcome from me. You deserve it. I have heard a lot of positive and cool stuff from my daughter every time when we discuss about you.

-Oh really,mister?

-Yes,of course.

Brigitte allows to her own son to go out or stay in someone's house as a guest until 9pm the night. Otherwise Emmanuel can stay in his girlfriend's house until the early night.

The both young adults decided to draw together in Marine's bedroom on the desk,singing together sweetly like birds,eating,drinking,having a dinner around 8pm,commenting together the interests,which are appealing to them,kissing each other,hugging each other too as an addition. 

When it was time for Emmy to leave,his beloved darling decided to send him to his home because she cannot live without him,putting on her back a mini black leather jacket so that she to not catch cold. Even the weather like after 8:30pm gets a little cooler.. It's basically normal. In spite of everything,the young couple are going to encounter each other again on Saturday or Sunday. During their walk,they were holding each other's hands,discussing together about random stuff and finally when they reached near her new classmate and new boyfriend's house in the same time,their heads began approaching to each other,crashing their demanding,wet and thirsty for kisses lips,kissing each other slowly,while Mr.Macron's left hand was wrapped around his girlfriend's hair,touching it gently and pleasantly like an ordinary princess and his other one touching her smooth,soft,preciously gorgeous and symetric face. One of her hands were wrapped around his neck while with her another one touching his right cheek,tweaking it mildly and their kisses were passionate,luscious and blissful in the same time,kissing with closed eyes like it's the most majestical moment in their whole life.. Their hearts were skipping beats.. They have experienced even one sweet,delicate and delicious long-lasting French kiss..

After their long-lasting and adorable kiss....They have exchanged their last sentences a little before to seperate for the entire night.

-We had so much fun together today. I love this day because you have brightened it like a shining star in the lost and deep sky.- Marine confessed the truth itself,being extremely satisfied and fascinated,staring with her eyes right at his soulful and charismatic blue eyes,feeling the deep and romantical magic and chemistry between them even now,smiling broadly,embracing tightly and warmly her love of her life,sounding a little fevered in her voice's tone.

-I love this day too. It had passed so fast,for sadly. I haven't expected that day to pass as the speed's light.. I cannot understand it even. This day is going to be marked as one of my most remarkable days in my teenage years. You know why.- Emmanuel responded gently and tenderly,while he pressed more his girlfriend against chest,feeling the warm,lovely and amazing embrace which is absolutely stable and unbeatable.

\- I love you forever my amour with my whole life,heart and everything. You deserve everything lovely!

-I love you so much with my entire happiness and everything else which i possess so that you to be happy,darling! You are everything for me.

They hugged each other tightly and warmly once again without doubt,telling each other ''bye'' and that they are going to meet each other tomorrow in the afternoon.. 

 

**_ To be continue... _ **


	11. Marine's visit to Emmy's house (1)

Later on...

9th of September,2000

Paris,France

4:20am

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Miss Le Pen had on herself one plain white nightgown and she can barely sleep because she could never forget the day before which she experienced. It was one of the most golden days in her whole teenage years and life.  Her magnificent gray eyes were widely opened permanently like she is a serial killer,observing her victim the entire time. She was like that since 12pm when she went to sleep.. Marine can even feel kisses between her and Emmy  which she has experienced and unexperienced yet too.

She was the only member of her family who is awake now without admitting it frankly. 

Anyway the young Le Pen's family member decided to go to on the terrace,sitting on the metalic chair and watching kinda dark night sky.. She can see still the beautiful and bright stars in the nightly sky,feeling the magic. It was cool outside like it's outside one gothic,eerie and suspicious mansion...with strong wind,beating every lock of your hair with those invisible and windy fists....the atmosphere creepy,deep and mysterious,hiding millions of secrets and barely expecting surprises which won't be favorable. 

Every shining and incredible star in the sky which has been observed by Marine's eye,it reminded her a lot to Emmy....her constant thought in her head.. She wasn't being even hungry right now. She can feel like their love is growing more and more with every day... 

Suddenly in front of her appeared her father Jean-Marie,wearing his light blue pajamas and sitting next to her and being curious about her in this way:

-What...are you doing in the middle of the night,my dear daughter?- He sounded calm,a little sleepy and barely exhausted in the same time,while making a brief eye contact with him daughter and taking a look into the beautiful night sky.

-I can't sleep. I just can't sleep,father.- Her answer was laconic,quick and absolutely filled with serene,without doubt,while gazing at her father's blue eyes.

-Why,tho? What has happened to you so that to being awake yet....especially On Saturday the very early morning?

-And you ask? You know already what is my constant thought in my head...Of course,my love of my life.

-Emmanuel?

-Exactly! You have guessed right.. He is constatly in my thoughts and that is why i can't sleep. He is everything to me.

-I see.*In this moment Mr.Le Pen scratched slightly his head* Anyway i support and respect your option to be with that boy....however i believe in him that he is a true gentleman and he is going to be forever in the same way...the same gentleman!

-He is born to be a gentleman....we cannot lie about it. You can see that inside his fragile and flexible soul that he possess a soul and heart of a true,loyal,golden and amazing gentleman. Never say he is going to be much different after years..

-You are going to have a meeting with him today later,right?

-Yes...This time to come in his house to meet with his mother once again Brigitte...

-How you are going to find where he does lives and what time?

-He promised me today in 3:50pm to come near my house,i mean the sidewalk and go together to his house... I am extremely impatient to meet him again. I am feeling like i am going to explode of happiness and romance towards my baby. As an addition a few days ago he wrote on a sheet of paper his address where he does lives in case to write and send him messages via the mailman..

-Cool! I am wishing you good luck with that.

-Thank you,father. 

-You are very welcome,Marine.

The father and the daughter hugged each other tightly,friendly and warmly for about 30 seconds only,kissing each other's cheeks,smiling broadly and there is 30 seconds dead silence in the early morning. After the embrace,the teenager's head backed up from her father's chest,continuing speaking to each other again:

-Anyway father.....why you are awake too except i?- Her daughter was being deadly curious,while sitting next to her father and watching the fascinating night sky yet.

-It's not that important,however i had a mild headache until it had passed a few minutes ago. I don't know from where it comes that headache. I don't think i have caught cold,hopefully.-Monsieur Le Pen answered brutally honest,while smiling a little and breathing the clean and fresh air of the early morning and the silent ambience.

-I see.. You are feeling much better now,right,father?

-Exactly,my dear daughter. Even after this embrace which i have experienced with you i am barely feeling that torturing headache.. It's thanks to you.

-That is cool. Maybe i may become a doctor.. Ahahahah.

-Ahahahaha.

The both members of the Le Pen family laughed together and understanding Marine's sarcasm.. After 1-2 hours there is going to be an official dawn. Anyway they decided to talk together about random stuff and wait with huge impatience for the first dwan in the morning. When a few hours passed of their conversations,changing the topics often after they have discussed it already,finally the dawn was the primary moment in front of their eyes.. 

 

Several hours later...

The same day

Paris,France

3:50pm

Marine's house

The yard

 

Marine was with her parents in her own home and she greeted them with ''bye and see ya later'' before leaving her house finally. She was wearing this time pastel pink skirt a little over the knees with white blouse with long sleeves,black leather jacket and black cute shoes on flat platform,while having as a silver necklace with light pink feather and silver bracelet on her right wrist. Her neck was perfumed with feminine perfume. As soon as she left her home,she saw her beloved boyfriend,waiting for her with enormous impatience to see his baby again. Monsieur Macron had on himself light blue shirt with jeans,dark shoes and brown leather jacket,wearing his black watch on his left wrist.

They were sprinting to each other hugging each other tightly,pleasantly and warmly,smiling widely  while kissing each other's lips passionately and lovely,while Miss Le Pen's fabulous,silky and long blond hair was being touched by one of his soft,strong and masculine hands and his other one was wrapped around her waist,squeezing with his whole strength. Her both hands were wrapped around the back of his head,touching his volumetric and fascinating short chestnut hair. They were drowning in their insatiable kisses,embraces and hugs and experiencing one amazing and deep French kiss. After the long-lasting kisses and hugs,they spoke their first words since they have met:

-Hi my baby! I have missed you so much since the last night.

-Hi darling! I am in the same way too. How are you anyway?

-I am extremely satisfied that we are finally together because i was numb and being absolutely bored when you are not here with me,thank you so much. How about you? 

-I was bored to death without you but now....i am feeling much better like you are my medicament,healing me to the full health.

They began holding each other's hands,walking together towards Mr.Macron's house.

-How you slept the last night and have you dreamed something?- The gentleman was being quite curious,while smiling broadly and enjoying every second to be with his darling,breathing the fresh air of the early fall on the Paris street.

-Admitting it frankly,i haven't slept the last night,thinking about you the entire time as always.. I had a little sleep between the early noon and 2:30pm only- just for 2 hours and 30 minutes. I have dreamed me and you being together on a honey moon and marrying each other..- Miss Le Pen smiled frankly,admitting her personal perception sincerely and glancing at him often,cannot resisting his beauty.

-WoW! You amaze me as always,darling. I have slept only 2-3 hours the last night,thinking about you only and you were and you are my first thought in the morning and last thought in the night. And i have dreamt for those few hours how you and me were the last humans,survived on the planet and everyone else were dead.

-That is absolutely interesting and wonderful. Anyway do you dream often?

-To be honest,i don't... But when i do it,i dream about us only. 

-I know that feeling. It's normal.

 

Several minutes later...

9th of September,2000

Paris,France

4:10pm

Emmanuel's house

Outside

 

When they reached to Mr.Macron's house and Marine saw how her boyfriend's house looked like,it surprised her. It looked absolutely marvelous with those 2 floors and small balcons. The yard was large,well decorated and beautiful. It was incredible and magnificent view for the young lady,making her eyes' pupils widened suddenly in the at least expected moment:

-Wow...your house looks luxurious,expensive,cosy and fabulous.

-Thank you so much,darling. You can now see inside my home how it looks like. You are going to like it more. That means a lot to me.

-No problem.

In this second,the both teenagers arrived inside the house and Marine was rolling her splendid and precious gray eyes to watch every fascinating and unique detail of the yard during their slow walking until reaching the entrance door and entering inside,smiling like an angel.

 

**_To be continue..._ **


	12. Marine's visit to Emmy's house (2)

As the both teenagers were walking slowly,holding  each other's hands inside Emmanuel's house,Miss Le Pen asked politely and nicely her boyfriend:

-Do i need to take my shoes off and take off my jacket,hanging it on the hang here in the hall?- She questioned him with fragile voice's timbre,while watching every fascinating furniture and detail of the corridor on the first floor,smiling broadly and her boyfriend kissing her hand.

-You can,of course. I am going to give you slippers and hang this jacket on the hang itself. Don't need to be worried,darling.- His response was direct,honest and cold-blooded,while taking off her arms her jacket and hanging it on the hang in the moment.

-Thank you so much for being such gentleman. You know that means a lot to me. You bring always that happiness to me no matter in what mood i am actually.

By this moment,the young Le Pen's family member sat on the wooden stool,taking off her shoes and being on barefoot,waiting for the slippers. After 10 seconds later,Monsieur Macron gave to his girlfriend one pair of white-black slippers which are comfortable,pretty and warm in the same time. She thanked once again to her beloved boyfriend for the slippers,by feeling her right hand which was on her lap being kissed and after few moments,Marine stood off the stool and heading together to the living room where is Emmy's mother Brigitte.  When the both students arrived together inside the living room,the librarian warmly welcomed her son's girlfriend in this way:

-Oh hello,Marine. Welcome back to our marvelous family,enjoying the romantical ambience with my great son Emmy.- Mrs.Trogneux's voice's tone sounded extremely friendly,calm and excited in the same time,gazing positively at the young couple,smiling widely.

-Hi mom.

-Hello madame Trogneux. How are you?- The young lady greeted politely and well disciplined her boyfriend's mother,smiling sincerely and sounding cute in her voice,making a brief eye contact with her.

-I am fine,thank you. How about you,miss Marine?

-I am fine,thank you,madame. I am finally cheerful for that i can see with my love of my life Emmy.

-That is awesome,miss. As an addition what do you want to drink?

-For example what drinks are there?(Marine to Brigitte)

-Hmm....i have natural apple juice,water and fizzy drink (cola) for drinking. What is your choice?

-Admitting it frankly,i am more for natural apple juice and afterwards drinking water. I don't mind to drink fizzy drinks but i don't like to get that belly or fats on other parts of my body- it ruins my body image and i look like a pregnant woman around the 4-5th month. Pardon me,please.- Miss Le Pen answered the question laconically without doubt and being brutally truthful in it,sounding candid and smiling broadly yet,making a short-lasting eye contact with Madame Trogneux.

-And what about you my dear son?

-It doesn't matter to me. I am going to drink water and later on a little bit from the apple juice.- Emmanuel's answer was quick and what was on his mind in reality,smiling a little and sitting on the royal deep red sofa,being next to his girlfriend and holding Marine's soft,smooth,feminine and small hand in his strong,muscled,masculine and pure hand,making a concise eye contact with his biological mother.

-Alright,alright,teenagers. I am going to be back in the next few minutes with the drinks and the glasses of your drinks.

Now the both young partners were relaxing on the couch,Marine's head lying on Emmanuel's lap which was absolutely sweet and splendid in the same time,staring at his magnetic and charismatic blue eyes,smiling like a true angel. There were sweets,salty foods and green salad for the special person of Mr.Macron. They were waiting for the librarian to arrive with the drinks like a typical waitress.

-Anyway how are you,sweetheart?

-I am feeling much better and blissful because i am with one of the most beautiful girl,whose head lying on my lap and being next to me. What about you,babe?

-I am in the same way,feeling happier and more glad to be with the love of my life...and that is you,Emmy. 

-What kind of a movie do you want to watch on DVD together?

-Ummm....what are the names of the horror movies which you possess right now?

-They are Scream 1,Scream 2,Nightmare on the Elm street and Friday the 13th. What is your preference?

-To be honest,if i choose Scream 1...do you mind?

-Of course,i don't mind. That is why i am the host,welcoming you romantically and giving you the fluent choice to choose what kind of a horror movie do you want to watch with me.

-Alright.. Lastly we are going to watch together Scream 1,right?

-Yes.. It's agreed!

-Excellent!

-First of all,we are going to wait for my mother to deliver here on the table the drinks.

-Alright. It's OK everything.

In the next 1-2 minutes,Mrs.Trogneux arrived finally with the glasses of the ordered drinks,placing them on the coffee table,being thanked from the both teenagers and kissing her son's cheek and wishing them to have fun.

When she left the living room,the both in love birds began to discuss together:

-I am going to find the disk with the movie,putting it on the DVD and watching it together on dark lights.- Marine expresses her wish to stand off for a while of the couch,while being sincere and tranquil in her words,smiling broadly.

-Alright. But can you find it inside that cupboard the disk itself?-Emmanuel repsonded to her wish with a question,while smiling sweetly and touching gently her face with his small,long and thin fingers.

-Yes,i am going to. In case you can guide me if i make any mistake.

-Agreed!

By this second,Miss Le Pen raised her head off his lap and standing off the sofa and heading to the cupboard,opening the first one and finding variety of disks and suddenly finding the movie's disk and and placing it inside the DVD player and getting back on the sofa,placing her head,lying on Emmanuel's lap again and her legs touching the edge of the couch. In this second,he pressed the button ''Play'' on the remote,playing the movie while his other hand touching with his wonderful fingers her hair and forehead in the same time and noticing her gorgeous gray eyes watching right at his soul. She was enjoying to watch the horror movie with her babe and her face being touched in the same time,feeling the tender,amorous and adorable moment in the same time,sending shivers down her spine and to her body,smiling together pleasantly and in flexible way. 

From time to time they were drinking a few sips of their drinks and taking a few pieces of the sweets and the salty foods,eating them. During the movie,Marine was getting scared easily by horror movies while her beloved Emmy hardly and touching her hair and face in smooth,gentle and mellow way,calming her down from the scary moments which she had experienced already.

There were sometimes eerie moments for miss Le Pen,causing her to jumpscare with her body,lying on the couch and screaming loud for a while. The living room was with turned off the lights. And there were even a few whispers during the running movie on the screen via the DVD player:

-Uhhhhh....that happens again.It's unbelievable i experience that jumpscare again.- Her voice's timbre sounded quite frightened and a little anxious in the same time,feeling the warm support of his tough and masculine hand,touching one of her hands while the other touching her soft,preciously beautiful and pure face.

-It's gonna be alright,everything,darling. It happens  normally. I think the movie has frightened you way too much.- Mr.Macron was tranquil in his voice's tone while laughing when the jumpscares happen and protecting his girlfriend from the horrors,grinning sometimes.

-At least,i enjoy to being scared by those horror movies and causing me any jumpscares. I am  a little masochistic which is our little secret and you promise me to not tell anyone that i am a masochist,right?- Marine exclaimed silently and a little seductively in the same time,smirking,making Emmy being aware of the secret itself.

-Of course,my princess. Every secret of yours....you know...it's going to be mine too.. Only between us and nobody else. You know that our secrets....are going to be keeped between us...like cherries.

-Awwwww,you know that you sound sweet when you are being such sadistic little devil,Emmy.. Ahahahah!

-That is why you like the devilish stuff,don't you,honey?

-AHahhahaha...yes but i tend to be more angelic.

-Maybe another time. Ahahahah.

Several seconds later,they became more silent and concetrating on the movie,watching it with their will of curiousness and thirst to  see the upcoming scenes and moments. His fingers were touching her delicate face and her preciously fabulous,pretty and wonderful long blond hair while she was enjoying it like an ordinary lazy,however lovely cat.

 

1-2 hours later...

 

After the movie,they decided to turn off the DVD player with the TV screen too and spend more time together by chatting each other verbally for random stuff,drinking a few sips of their drinks and eating from the prepared foods for them. 

-Have you ever kept any secrets and are you good in keeping secrets,darling?- Emmanuel asked curiously his girlfriend,while her head lying on his lap,touching with his long,small and masculine fingers her face and silky and fabulous blond hair,smiling broadly and their eyes connecting into long lasting eye contact like magnets and staring at each other's souls.

-Yes and i can keep secrets very well. What about you,baby?- Her response was laconic,her voice's tone sounding adorable and like a singing bird,gazing at his magnificent and handsome blue eyes and smiling sincerely.

-Admitting it frankly,i am a terrible secret keeper. Ahhahahaha. At least,i promise i won't reveal your biggest secret. No worries!

-I see....however you seem to hide mine secrets much better rather than yours. It doesn't matter how well you can keep the secrets for me.. It's important that you are taking part of my life...by being the most special person to me and supporting me,admiring,appreciating,respecting and loving me very much with every piece of your heart no matter what kind of a person am i in reality. And the most remarkable thing is that....you are all mine forever and only mine forever and ever.

-Yes,i am promising with my entire heart that i am going to keep the secret of yours and not spreading it anywhere else as a shameless disease.

-At least,i am going to keep the secret for longer than you...or it depends. We are going to see. 

-We are going to be in alliance where our secrets are going to be barely recognised by the others.

They decided to draw together random stuff by taking a sheet of paper with 2 pencils and 2 pens for both of them. Except that,they were telling each other that they were loving each other very much with their whole lives,hearts,glowing happiness and smiles in front of them,embracing each other tightly,warmly,pleasantly and romantically and Miss Le Pen squeezed and pulled to Emmy's chest,feeling his barely beating heart,was about to skip a beat,filling the ambience with ''pink'',amorous and galactic moments and seconds for them,kissing each other passiontely and on slow rhythm,iniating a deep and long-lasting French kiss,sending shivers down to their spines and bodies of sweetness and pleasure..

In spite of everything,Monsieur Obama wasn't in home even and not disturbing his son for that he has a girlfriend. And it was awesome that Brigitte does accepts her son and not minding that he to have a modest,smart,marvelous and sincere girlfriend next to him.  

When it was time to Miss Le Pen to go in her own home,she put on herself her black leather jacket and her shoes,Monsieur Macron and she were holding each other's hands fragily and amourously in the same time,while glancing at each other,being silent sometimes and commenting together what's interesting to me verbally and when they reached together near the young Le Pen's family member's house,they decided to feel the most lovely,unique and golden embrace in their whole lives. In addition they kissed each other with tongues,slowly rhythmic,romantically,a little erotically and lusciously while telling each other their last words:

-I love you forever with my whole heart and life my amour! I am thankful to the destiny that it brang us to being together. (Marine)

-I love you very much,darling! You are my entire life and princess who is a true model for behaviour and appearance. You know that we are going to miss each other until we see the next time i mean on Monday the morning.(Emmy)

-Yeah. I am going to miss you so much the entire Sunday ,my charming prince.

They cuddled each other more firmly and a little roughly,feeling each other's hearts pressed against each other's chests once again a few minutes before Marine goes inside her house,smiling frankly and incredibly. Afterwards,the both teenagers waved each other and sent to each other blow kisses as a sign for ''bye'' and in this second Miss Le Pen was walking towards her home's entrance door and arriving inside. 

 

_**To be continue...** _


	13. Emmy's Regular Weekend

**_ Back to Emmanuel's moment... _ **

The next day...

10th of September,2000

Paris,France

9:30am

Emmanuel's house

The 1st bedroom

 

Emmy was awake since 8am,lying on his bed and thinking about his favorite person on this cold world- Marine,his girlfriend. He was wearing light blue pajamas. On the Sundays he was usually way too lazy to get up from the bed,thinking about random stuff,watching the ceiling or/and rolling his wonderful blue eyes around the other objects in the room except the ceiling itself. His mother Brigitte was lying in the bed until 11:30am. She is usually idle every weekend especially on the Sundays....same as her son Monsieur Macron. The mother and the son were home alone together without the interference of Mr.Obama.

Unfortunately,Madame Trogneux woke up a little bit earlier as a surprise in this morning,her body being covered with light pink bathrobe,walking towards the kitchen. Her light footsteps can be heard from her son even. He has excellent hearing without doubt. He blushed for a while and he had wet dreams as every night and morning which is not a surprise. The hall on the 2nd floor of his house had doors,leading to 2 bedrooms,one library,one bathroom and the balcony itself. 

She decided to drink one glass of water in the kitchen on the first floor,feeling like her throat is dry and when she is about to say anything,she is going to have barely the energy itself to say any word even. After drinking one full glass of water,she decided to left the empty glass on the table and going upstairs,knocking on her son's door if he doesn't minds to accept for a while his mother to discuss together something.

-Yes,mom?- The teenager exclaimed a little louder and with a bit fevered voice's tone,while lying on his bed and the blanket covering his body.

By this moment,Mrs.Trogneux arrived inside Emmy's bedroom,by opening the door casually,closing behind herself the door after few seconds and sitting on the bottom of the bed where is his covered by the blanket bare feet. She was making a smart and fragile eye contact with her own biological son's preciously magnetic blue eyes,while smiling a little.

-Good morning,Emmy. How are you?- Brigitte sounded sincerely in her words.

-Good morning,mom. I am fine. What about you?

-I am fine,too,sweetie. How did you slept the last night?

-Ah...it was alright. And you?

-I decided this morning to get up a little bit earlier than the regular. Don't be shocked,please! It happens ocassionaly.

-I know that,mom. I have heard your light footsteps earlier today.

-And i slept well as always.

-That is amazing.

-Yes and Emmanuel,i need to tell you something about your beloved girlfriend Marine...

 

-What is it?- He was anxious in the first few seconds,afterwards smiling broadly and his eyes' pupils widened,blushing too,being extremely curious to listen his mother's opinion on his girlfriend,sounding restless.

-I want to say that....your girlfriend Marine....is one well-disciplined,tactical,marvelous,gorgeous,cute,intelligent,smart and sympathetic young lady. 

In this second,his heart was about to skip a beat,blushing even more,his smile widened rapidly and being touched by the words of his biological mother Brigitte about his beloved cherry.

-She is actually! You can see it from distance,my instincts,my intuition are telling me that she is one great lady with wonderful personality and has down to earth appearance and the perfect traits of her appearance and personality no matter how different she is.  I have noticed every positive and good trait of hers in her personality and appearance without being deaf and blind.

-You shouldn't underestimate her as your father does! You shouldn't even lose her. I know how loyal,caring and loving boy are you to her. You shouldn't even ruin your chance and hope!

-I don't underestimate and never going to underestimate her. I am never going to lose her as mine soulmate. I am not going to ruin even my chances and hopes with her. She is the only thing i possess as a special person after you,mom. You are the hope of me when i need a piece of advice when i am confused,lost or being scared or even miserable.

-That is amazing,son! I see how  much you do value her! She is more valuable more than the money,the gold,the water and everything else.  And you have to pay attention to your lessons too in school and to balance the time between your girlfriend and your studies.

-I am never going to give up in the loving,protecting her and giving everything to her so that she can achieve the happiness itself and being loved by me,thanks to me. You know that already mom and i can repeat it for 100th time and she deserves the love,the happiness and everything from me. 

-Exactly! And you say it in excellent way and you do it in the excellent way,giving everything to her no matter in what mood she is.- The mother of Mr.Macron was speaking fluently and frankly with her own son,while smiling warmly and understanding her son,staring at his brutally honest and handsome blue eyes.

-You have noticed that already that i am caring,loving and loyal boyfriend to Miss Marine?

-Of course,yes. Every time you see each other,you behave the both of you like you have been together for years as a couple. I admire you as a couple. I am never going to make any kind of a chaos to your relationship with Marine. And i am going to make my best to keep your father away from you and Marine or to convince him to accept,support and respect you as  young couple,at least.

-How you are going to convince him into it? He is never going to accept it seriously. He thinks either that is a teenage joke or i am doing something really wrong,inappropiate and guilty on my age,in spite of that it's clearly normal.

-No worries,Emmanuel! Your father sooner or later is going to accept it no matter does he likes it or no.-Madame Trogneux tried to calm down her son as she approaches to him and touching gently his hair and head gently with her soft,small and feminine hands,kissing his forehead tenderly and pleasantly.

-I hope he does sooner or later because i won't give up in loving my beloved cherry Marine and dumping her just because of my father. He is less powerful than my love to my baby.- Monsieur Macron smiles as hoping and being optimistic,making a brief eye contact with his mother and suddenly his eyes glued into the ceiling.

-Thank you for understanding me,son. I am going to leave you now to relax more if you wish.

-Alright,mom.

They exchanged a kiss on the cheeks and then Brigitte leaves his bedroom normally,heading to the bathroom,taking a shower.

Mr.Macron decided to stay a little more in his bed and right in 10am he got off his bed,stripping his pajamas,putting on himself a casual white T-shirt with jeans and putting in the laundry his pajamas complect,brushing his teeth in the kitchen and having a breakfast. 

 

Several minutes later...

The same day

Paris,France

10:45am

Emmanuel's house

The living room

 

The teenager was sitting on the armchair,writing a letter to his beloved girlfriend. His message was written in this way:

''Sender:Emmanuel Macron

To:Marine Le Pen

 

Hi my love Marine! I have missed you so much since the last night when you were here in my home,seeing each other,watching together horror movie Scream 1,kissing and hugging each other,expressing our love to each other as always and constantly,being unseperatable without doubt. It's pity that you were allowed to stay as a guest in my home until 8:30pm. I can't wait to be Monday so that we can see each other again in school and being next to each other in class and studying together with passion! Oh boy,i don't have any patience until tomorrow the morning. 

I love you forever with my whole heart a lot a lot,darling!

 

EM''

 

After writing the letter and sending it as a message to miss Le Pen,when he was about to go downstairs and he encountered his mother Mrs.Trogneux,who was wearing a plain blue blouse with long sleeves with simple light jeans in the hall and she interrupted for a while her son,discussing together something important:

-Alright,Emmanuel. I have spoken with your father a few minutes ago on the telephone.

-Okay. What he has said?-The young student was being extremely curious,sounding fragile in his words and making a brief eye contact with his mother's pretty and charismatic blue eyes,frowning a little,while holding the message in his right hand on his way to send it via the mail man the message.

-Barack understood me what i really meant with that between you and Marine. He gave her a chance to prove herself in front of him and i believe in that maiden that she is going to success in being herself. I assume that your father is going to accept her how she is no matter how conservative is he. - Madame Trogneux tries to convince her own son in believing him that Monsieur Obama gives a hope to the young Le Pen's family member with tranquility and being radiant,smiling a little,being glad of his decision and gazing at her son's attractive and innocent blue eyes.

-Oh really? That is wonderful,mom. But how he did understood you?

-It's complicated. Anyway the important thing is that he agreed and he is able to give a chance to your beloved cherry Marine. I am wishing him a good luck and that Marine is going to be herself again in front of him.

-She is always herself. We don't need to underestimate her like this way.

-I know that,my dear son.*bending her head and noticing that her son Monsieur Macron was holding something in his right hand* What are you holding in your right hand? A message to Marine?

-Yes,of course,mom. To my love of my life...it's dedicated especially to her. 

-WoW! You are such amazing gentleman,Emmy. You are going to surprise her a lot with that. She is going to notice that even in the weekends you are remembering about her yet and never going to leave her lonely and unloved.

-Thank you once again,mom. I am going to send that message via the mail man so that to send it to her directly without confusing.

-Alright. See you soon,Emmanuel.

-See you soon,mom.

The both kissed each other's foreheads and afterwards the teenager with his flexible and whole energy was sprinting silently until reaching the entrance door,hurrying up to not miss the mail man and recognising him being near the mail box,reaching to him and being about 15cm away from him,starting a short conversation:

-Hello sir.- The young man sounded a bit nervous,while holding in his hand the message and smiling a little,making a short eye contact with the mail man.

-Hello Emmanuel. Nice to see you again. With what i can be helpful again?- He responded to the boy in polite and tactical way,smiling frankly and gazing at his blue honest,charismatic and energetic eyes.

-Can you just please....*he was about to extend his hand,giving the message to the mail man so that to send it to the student's wonderful girlfriend*Thank you.

-You are welcome,mister. I really hope she answers me quickly and with ease.

-She is going to.No worries! And i am going to send that message to her immediately.

-Thank you once again for your help,sir. Have a nice Sunday!

-Have a sunny Sunday,too!

As soon as the mail man was passing his own path,going to other houses for the messages and working,during this second Mr.Macron going in the yard of his house,jumping on a rope.

A little before his encountering with his new classmate Marine,he had decided for himelf what he really likes to eat and how to make it simple,healthier and tasty in the same time,without giving money to junkfood,taking care of himself as taking a regular shower every day in the night,eating usually salads,fruits,vegetables and healthy foods,drinking more water and natural juices.,in spite of that he does actually. As soon as he met for first time with miss Le Pen,he began to take care of himself more and more on his appearance...Emmy does enjoys to do some sport exercises even while having the spare itself.

 

 

**_ To be continue.... _ **


	14. Marine's Regular Weekend

**_ Back To Marine's moment _ **

10th of September,2000

Paris,France

9:38am

Marine's house

The Bedroom

 

Miss Le Pen was awake since 7:30am right in the morning of Sunday. She was getting even early in the weekends' mornings,doing chores such as cleaning her bedroom,washing the dishes in the kitchen sink,opening the window in her bedroom,coming fresh air inside the room itself,cleaning with a cloth the windows' glasses of her bedroom and in every room,cleaning the floor with a cloth in the hall of the both floors,her bedroom,the kitchen,the bathroom and the living room too. She was taking care of the plants even on the terrace and the yard,watering them about 2-3 times a day. Marine had brushed her own teeth,hair,took a short morning shower and had a breakfast. She was wearing black sweater shirt with dark jeans. Her parents were sleeping and getting in the late mornings on Sunday usually around 10:30am or 11:30am. It depends on times! It's rare occasion. Now she decided to relax on the terrace,drinking a fresh and cold tea,eating croissant with cherry by herself,sitting on the metalic chair. 

The weather like today in Paris was warm,slightly cloudy and sometimes there was a mild wind for a few seconds. 

Her marvelous and gorgeous gray eyes were staring right at the beauty of her yard from the 2nd floor's terrace and then moving her eyes,watching the calm and quiet atmosphere of her neighbourhood,the clear sky with the fluffy and magnificent clouds.

The air was fresh as always and rarely polluted. Around the neighbourhood of the Le Pen's daughter there were more people who were riding a bike rather than to drive cars,decreasing the pollution of the air. 

She was thinking permanently about her boyfriend,having a small apetite which was a little bothering,however being perfectly normal. That is happening when you have fallen in love,feeling like millions of butterflies are fluterring inside your stomach,feeling like you are in another world,a new world- of the love,romance,the sensuality,the erotica and the ''pink'' one too. You don't care about anything else in this world.. Only your mind is spinning and your constant first thought in the morning and last thought in the night is only the love of your life and your soulmate who has conquered your heart successfuly like an ordinary knight,fighting for justice and for the hearts of his kingdom. That is exactly what she experiences and her beloved Emmy does too. They cannot live without each other. They just cannot!They can't either seperate with each other which is never going to be possible between two soulmates whose hearts belong to each other already and have found each other already..

 

**_A several minutes later...._ **

10th of September,2000

Paris,France

11:18am

Marine's house

The yard

 

While Miss Le Pen was outside her house,sitting next to her mother and father in the yard,suddenly she heard a whistle,coming near her house's yard. It was from the mail man,awaring the young woman that she has a new message. 

-Mom and dad,i will be right back in the next few minutes.- The young lady exclaimed casually to her parents,while sprinting with whole speed to the mailbox and being extremely impatient to see her new mail.

-Alright,Marine.- The both parents agreed immediately,being careless in their answer,smiling a little and gazing at each other Pierrette and Jean-Marie,touching each other's soft and pure hands,drinking sometimes from their cup of their morning coffees.

When the young Le Pen's daughter reached to the mail box,she opened the compact door of it and saw that there is a new message for her. She took it in her hands,opening it and seeing that Emmy is the sender of it. The student decided to spend the rest of the seconds,reading the message to the end and she re-readed it about 5 times at least. Marine couldn't stop thinking about the words and the phrases in the message and she was about to go back to her parents,who were sitting in the yard,waiting for her....they were surprised that her daughter is coming after 10 minutes,being curious and puzzled in the same time what was going on with her:

-What happened,dear Marine?- Pierrette asked her daughter curiously as she approached to her seat,sitting and placing the message of her boyfriend on the wooden table and smiling broadly like a sincere and pretty angel,who is blessed by the sacred heavens.

-Ahh,nothing special. I just re-readed for about 5th time the message from my beloved cherry,smiling the entire time during reading of it and every word is making mine heart to melt. I cannot resist that cuteness and his gesture,to be honest! I love him so much!- The teenager smiled sincerely,admitting frankly with serene and a little excited voice's timbre what exactly made her to being a bit late to sit on her seat with her parents,making a clever eye contact with them.

-I see. It's OK everything,darling. You are going to answer him soon. (Pierrette to Marine)

-I am going to..Even immediately.

The girl decided to go inside her home in the quickest way,going upstairs and heading to her bedroom,taking with herself a plain letter with pen and coming back to her seat,in the yard,writing a message to her beloved boyfriend. The message was written by this way:

''Hi Emmy,my cherry!

I missed you so much after those long hours which we have seen and meet each other the last time- it was yesterday until the night 8:30pm being together and spending the rest of their time together. You know that is painful for me to being without you and feeling your strong,masculine,muscled and soft hand on my tender and feminine shoulder. I have missed you so much with your appearance,your laugh,your hugs,your kisses,embraces,love and everything...i need them so much,i just can't live like this way. I can't even hear your pleasant like birds' sweet song words which are filling my soul with your fragile,beautfiul and attractive voice which makes my day....your juvenile,your innocence,your concern,your adorable attitude and everything about you is making me to melt like an ordinary ice.

I don't have any patience until the next day the morning when we are going to sitting next to each other in class,spending our time together when it's spare and i do enjoy to study together when the teachers are teaching us new lessons. It's not like a typical school. It's like our new home and nest....for us. I really want now to be Monday!

I love you very much and i do value our love between you and me my baby boy Emmy!

MLP''

 

Afterwards,she told to her parents that she is going to walk towards her boyfriend's house so that to leave the message in his mail box and come back  in home.

 

**_A several minutes later..._ **

10th of September,2000

Paris,France

11:35am

The street

 

She was wearing still the same casual clothes- black sweatershirt and dark jeans,wearing black sneakers,holding in the left hand the message for Emmy,biting her lower lip,shivering slightly and when she was near his house,walking on the side walk,she didn't saw him in this moment. Anyway she was walking slowly and sneaking like an ordinary rogue,without being recognised by anyone until reaching the mail box and opening the small door of it,placing the message itself inside it.

Then Miss Le Pen was walking normally,heading to her home back and during this second she had never noticed something which was lurking in the current moment. A little before to go back to her house,her boyfriend and classmate in the same time was observing her through his bedroom's window with his splendid and amazing blue eyes,smiling broadly and his heart was about to jump from his chest in the at least expected moment. He didn't expected even to see his beloved girlfriend especially on Sunday the morning,near his house and surprising him in this way. 

As soon as she wasn't seen from Mr.Macron's window,she continued her way to home casually.

 

**_Several hours later...._ **

11th of September,2000

Paris,France

12:01am

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Marine was wearing her pajamas,lying on her bed,holding in her left hand her boyfriend's messages,re-reading them for more than 30 times at least,bringing her a wide and charming smile to her innocent,young and beautous face. Her mini lamp on the night table was turned on so that to give a clear vision to the messages which she has saved from Monsieur Macron. By this moment,her parents were sleeping and were in their own beds for 1-2 hours while Miss Le Pen had problems with the sleeping- insomnia. Because of the romantical messages between her and her boyfriend- she was in the bed since 11pm. She had school tomorrow right in 8:15am she should be inside school and she mustn't even miss the first class/lesson which she is going to have.

Then a few minutes passed and she turned off the night lamp,falling asleep  with the message in her soft,small and feminine hand and sleeping in peaceful and like a baby pose. She looked absolutely cute and wonderful while sleeping. 

 

 

**_ To be continue... _ **


	15. Marine's Morning

 

A few hours later...

11th of September,2000

Paris,France

1:00am

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

She was wearing the pajamas and suddenly she opened her eyes,while feeling the warm blanket,covering her cold and kinda freezing bare feet with the rest of her body. It was completely dark,lurking and a little doubtful the atmosphere. Miss Le Pen had a clock in her bedroom,showing what time it was. It displayed now ''1:00am'',an hour after midnight. 

The teenager's eyes were blinking like the stars in the nightly magnificent sky. She yawned for a while,placing her hand behind her mouth. When she saw the clock,her first whispering was:

-Oh....I thought it was either 3 or 4am. Maybe i could be wrong. Don't tell me my clock is going crazy.

She closed her eyes.

 

2 hours later...

The same day

Paris,France

3:00am

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

There were random whispers and sounds,being heard by the young lady's ear. They were sounding a bit strange. They weren't of women or animals. It was a young man's voice. It wasn't of Jean-Luc,Benoit,Florian,Louis or François Fillon. It was a deep mystery. Marine prefered to not open her eyes the first time,hearing once again those whispers. They were actually of her boyfriend- Emmanuel. She can hear how he whispers in quite silent voice's tone but sweet one ''I love you,Marine!'',''I need you forever in my life.'',''You are the only princess of mine- Nobody else's princess.'',''You are my whole world!'' and many others related with their true and young love. 

Unfortunately,she opened her eyes slightly and the first impression which she had during the silent and lurking in the darkness whispers were giving her that someone was here....it was obviously Emmanuel,caring for her,kissing her,being in his arms,feeling his kisses on her tender,perfectly shaped and preciously adorable lips,according to her perception. Actually when she opened her beautiful gray eyes,nobody was here. It was only a dream,right?

Anyway she decided to get off her bed,heading to the bathroom slowly in the hall,closing the door behind herself,turning on the lights,cleaning herself,afterwards washing her hands and looking at her appearance on the mirror's reflection in the bathroom.  Marine looked perfectly normal. There wasn't anything wrong with her face or her appearance. Suddenly the whispers came back again. They were ''I love you forever so much Marine!'' and ''You are everything to me!''. It was obviously Emmanuel's voice,of course. Nobody can't confuse that voice,tho.

As soon as Miss Le Pen heard the whispers,she decided to leave the bathroom,turning the lights off and going downstairs,unlocking the entrance door and going outside. There was nobody outside. A few minutes later,she noticed that there was a shadow under the huge tree in the yard. It wasn't a regular shadow....It was an unusual one. It wasn't of a female one too. It was of a boy.. It caught her attention.

As soon as she was approaching to it,by taking a few steps,the shadows' eyes began glowing...in blue. It was easy for recognising whose eyes' color was.. The shadow had slim but muscled body strucuture,wearing deep clothes and being the same height as the teenager Marine.

When she decided to see who is it really,she felt her forehead sweaty mildly,smiling nervously and being a few centimetres away from the shadow...It was Emmanuel,her boyfriend.

Therefore he got closer to her,embracing her tightly,warmly and lovely,while she was blushing and didn't expected to encounter her soulmate right in the middle of the night. 

The young gentleman had on himself black leather jacket,dark blue pajamas and black sneakers. 

-Marine....my love.- He smiled broadly,sounding anxious and sincere in his voice's timbre,grasping her face,staring right at her soul.

-Emm...Emmy,what are you doing here,cherry....especially in the middle of the night....without your parents to learn that you have escaped from your house?- Her question was sounding a bit nervous,shyly and sweet in the same time,feeling his nose touching hers- their noses touching each other like they are kissing cats,gazing at his magnificent and oceanic blue eyes.

-Neither mom,nor my father knows that i am here. I really can't sleep. I just can't sleep without being with you. You are everything to me,Marine. You are my sleep and drug. I am here to be with you. I can't stop even thinking about you the entire night.

-Awwww,that is so adorable of your side. I can't sleep too. I re-readed about hundreds of times your message and i am being touched by your words,love and everything,Emmy. Believe me....my heart melts.

-What about your parents? Do they know that you are still awake after 3am?

-Oh forget about it....they don't know. 

Suddenly,their lips were slowly approaching to each other,kissing each other lusciously,amorously and fascinating,their hearts were about to jump out of their chests,Monsieur Macron's tongue was forcing in its way inside her mouth slowly and romantically,iniating a deep and long-lasting French kiss,while one of his hands was touching her preciously fabulous long blond hair and his another one wrapped around her waist,squeezing with his whole might. During this second,his beloved cherry Marine's left hand was wrapped around the back of his head,touching his charming and volumetric chestnut hair,touching every lock of it and tangling it on roots,while her right one was wrapped around his tiny and tonned waist,feeling her palm touching the fabric,squeezing with her whole strength. They were kissing with closed eyes and after the long-lasting kiss,finally they opened their eyes,feeling like they are in much different world....a fantasy and magical one...Not on the real itself. Their heads retreated with a few centimetres.

-Oh Wow!- The both sounded perhaps fevered after their romantical moment.

There was a silence for about 15 seconds between the both young gentleman and lady,Marine fell asleep in the at least expected moment,falling on the ground like an ordinary useless corpse. When she was in the middle of her flexible falling,the gentleman grasped at her,holding her in his arms until reaching the bedroom,placing her on the bed and covering her with he blanket,kissing her and hugging her firmly and pleasantly in the same time for good night,whispering to her ''Good night!'',afterwards closing the bedroom's door and locking the entrance door,getting out of the house in specific way without being heard and coming back to his own house,going back to sleep.

 

**_ To be continue... _ **


	16. Emmy's conquered mind

 

 

_ **Back to Emmy's moment** _

11th of September,2000  
Paris,France  
3:25AM  
Emmanuel's house  
The entrance

When the young man entered inside his home,closing behind himself the entrance door and locking it,when suddenly he heard from the 2nd floor light footsteps.. It astonished Mr.Macron,freezing him by staying on the same place and gazing confusedly at the stairs,leading to the second floor.   
It was his father Barack as his surprise...He was wearing a dark red bathrobe,his face was pale and he watched his son puzzled,while frowning and being sleepy. As soon as he went downstairs,being about 50 centimetres away from Emmy,the both males began their conversation by this way:

-Hey son...why don't you sleep?-Barack looked like a fried zombie,while making a sly and strange eye contact with his own biological son,sounding like Chuck Norris.

-I just....can't sleep,father.- The teenager answered briefly and simply,while smiling a little innocently in front of his father.

-Your mind is corrupted with your princess of your dreams again?

-Ahahahah,she is always on my mind father. Please,understand me.

-I understand you very well,Emmy. But don't you think you are obssessed with her?

-Heyyy,no. You know that it is normal on my age being with a girl of my life.. You just teased me.

-Forget about it. Good night!

-Good night father.

As soon as Mr.Obama went upstairs and coming back in his bedroom,sleeping with Brigitte,the student hanged his leather black.jacket on the hang,heading to the kitchen,drinking one glass with water,afterwards going back to sleep.. He had only 3-4 hours to sleep until school.  
On his mind was always spining the name of his princess ''Marine''. She has conquered her heart firmly like a typical knight. He was thinking constatly about that young lady with those fascinating and magnetic gray eyes,those luscious and perfectly shaped lips in light rosed color naturally,that light and fresh like a snowflake skin color,that long,silky,fabulous blond hair to the middle part of her back which was like an ordinary and majestic unicorn,those small and cute eyebrows who can express everything with its mimics except the eyes and the lips,her sweet and well structured nose- with other words said she is unique and perfect for Monsieur Macron.  
The young man is never going to forget that tender and amourous moment which he experienced just several minutes ago with his beloved Marine- the embrace,the pleasant surprise and the kiss itself under the moonlight in 3AM. 

**_ To be continue _ **


	17. Monday School (1)

Later on the morning...

11th of September,2000

Paris,France

8:08AM

 

The young lady has prepared already for school,by putting on herself her white shirt (school uniform) with the black skirt a little over the knees with few centimetres,black cute flat platformed shoes (feminine ones),her lucky charm necklace,her silver bracelet on her right wrist and her mini cute earrings,putting a feminine and sweet perfume on her neck,arms and chest. In spite of her pleasant and neat looks for Monday the morning,there was one problem for the teenager...It wasn't with her looks...Every Monday her school's bag is heavy as 5 bricks in one plain bag. 

She had hard time to tolerate such severe bag in her first hand which it sweated in the next few 3 minutes,getting tired and moving the hanger of her bag on every hand on every 1-2 minutes. Suddenly during her walking,she heard a light footsteps behind her back...They weren't of female...They were male ones. It was her boyfriend and classmate Mr.Macron who was walking in the same direction with his beloved Marine to school,smiling broadly to her for,his eyes' pupils widened like its increasing the power of the moonlight. Emmanuel was wearing his white shirt as school uniform,dark jeans,black formal shoes,deep blue tie.He had on his right shoulder a black rucksack with deep blue details.

-Hi my love of my life.- He greeted politely by stopping for a while his girlfriend,kissing together romantically and hugging tightly and firmly each other for about 30 seconds with closed eyes,feeling the warm and amorous embrace between the teenagers.

-I missed you so much since those hours when we saw each other in the night,Emmy. I love you so much,sweetheart.

-Don't you think this school bag is causing you any problem,darling?

-Ugh...i have some difficults with it. Of course,i would really appreciate your kindness and help.-she blushed and smile in the same time,while walking casually together until reaching the school's area,holding each other's hands like a typical young in love couple.

-Don't worry. You are going to be fine after i am holding your bag until we reach our classroom and sitting next to each other.*In this second Miss Le Pen was approaching her school bag,giving it to her boyfriend to hold in his only free hand during their walking*

-Thank you so much for your help. That really means a lot to me,sweetie.

-No problem,cheri. (Emmy)

-Anyway how are you,Emmy? (Marine)

-I am happy,thank you. How about you? (Emmy)

-I am truly satisfied and glad to be with you,cher. You are always inspiring my day and making me steadily delighted by your presence. You know it since the beginning itself. (Marine)

-I know it,babe. (Emmy)

 

 

Several minutes later....

The same day

Paris,France

8:29am

School

The classroom on 3rd floor

 

Marine and Emmy were standing up,waiting for Mr.Hollande to arrive while Jean-Luc was drawing on the last page of his notebook,being bored emo while his best friend and secret cheri Benoit was sleeping on the desk,next to his buddy.  Mr.Aliot decided this time to sit next to his friend François Fillon,accompanying him during the math lesson. Florian was sitting by himself,gazing with ridicilous gaze right at Emmy and Marine especially the new boyfriend of his only female classmate in the entire class. There was only one minute until the first lesson begins....it was math.  Oh....how many people do hate math? There are many...Therefore there are some people who do like math and it's one of their favorite or likeable subjects in school.

-Ahahahah..they are so cute as couple.- Mr.Philippot whispered to himself while leaning his head to Jean-Luc and Benoit to tell them that and completely ignoring their classmate,by not turning their heads and answering back.

-Just leave them alone,Flory. Don't you think that you look like  a joke compared to them?- Monsieur Melenchon suddenly turned his head,facing his classmate,frowning and being deadly serious in his speech,his green eyes making a sly and smart eye contact with his adorable dark brown eyes.

-What a joke?*the young emo nodded with his head,grining* Who do you think that i am a joke compared to those in love birds? Whooo?- Mr.Philippot glared at his classmate,frowning and snapping on his desk,raising and during the conflict between the emo and the gossiper of the class,the in love teenagers ignored their classmates.

-Please,believe me,Flory...you won't suffer after you leave them alone and stop teasing them so much. I do agree with you that they are cute couple..

-How i won't suffer after i stop tease them?

-I am going to tell to them everything about you and even your deepest secrets..- Mr.Melenchon threated his classmate,during this second the bell rang,awaring the nearby people that the first lesson/class began.

In this second,Mr.Hollande hasn't arrived yet. The mathematician was on the 2nd floor,speaking with the class teacher of the class where he is going to have the first math class for this new week about the tests which Mr.Eduardo's class had done already. 

-WHAT? What secrets about me?(Florian)

While the both male teenagers were arguing together,it attracted a few auditory arround them especially François and Emmanuel with Marine,staring at them confusedly and scratching their own heads asking together in one voice by this way:

-What's going on? Why is that conflict? (François,Emmy and Marine)

-The gossiper here*pointing at Florian* tries to tease both of you sequentially. And if he doesn't stops with the mocking over you,i am going to spread all of his secrets in this class which are the deepest and the ugliest. - The young emo was a bit furious during his speaking and tried to make his best to protect the both of his classmates and friends,not inflicting on them suffery which is going to affect their lives,making a wise and a little calm eye contact with Marine and Emmy.

-Ah,Flory. I see there is gonna be big trouble for you soon..(Marine and Emmy are laughing at Monsieur Philippot)

In this moment,the math teacher Mr.Hollande arrived,holding in his underarm his math notebook with the textbook itself too and in one fille variety of sheet of papers and the tests themselves.His gait was serious like an ordinary mathematician or scientist,being grave in his attitude and deeply in his soul,smiling a little.

The whole class raised while Jean-Luc tried to poke at his ally Benoit,waking him up silently and carefully and the optimistical teenager raised his head,noticing Monsieur Hollande,raising and being standing up pose like a military trooper,smiling broadly.

-Good morning students!- The mathematician greeted politely for good morning everybody in the class,being a bright optimist.

-Good morning,sir. (The whole class)

-Take your seats...*the whole class was sitting down in this moment on their own seats while he sat down too and began opening the fille with the tests* And we have a surprise for now....the tests.

By this moment,Louis gasped and was being anxious for his grade on the entry level test,wondering if he has passed it successfuly,otherwise no.

-Mister Hollande?- Unfortunately Benoit interrupted for a while the math teacher,looking at him sweetly and smiling a little by this time,his head supporting its chin.

-Yes,Benoit?

-Are you going to give us back the math tests?(Benoit)

-Of course,Benoit. That is why i opened the fille with the tests and the sheets of papers. In the next few minutes you are going to get your own math entry level test and see your final result,agreed?(Hollande)

-Agreed,sir. (Benoit)

During the math class,the young couple who were sitting next to each other,were listening and gazing at François (the math teacher) and being wondered what is going to be the others' results,smiling broadly,almost close to grining.

-On the math test....there is only one person who has the weakest its grade. Do you wonder who could be?(Hollande)

Benoit and Florian nodded with their heads especially Monsieur Philippot the gossiper in agreement,who smiled wickedly and maliciously,his eyes' pupils widened and having the thought that his eyes are going to be taken in another....forsaken....magical....much different word.

-Guess who could be!

By this second,Florian was thinking about a several seconds and finally....something crossed his mind like a truck..It was:

-Emmanuel Macron? Jean-Luc Melenchon? Who then?

-As a surprise,ladies and gentlemen....the only true and loyal gentleman in the entire class....Emmanuel Macron...has a -F on the entry level test...

-WHooooaaaa!(The whole class is being shocked and amused in the same time,hearing it and thinking from the first time that is a completely joke. Nothing more!)But mister....he has a passion for math?(Benoit)

-Don't be bright optimistic,Benoit. Just leave him alone and don't mess with his privacy.

 

 ** _To be continue..._**      


	18. Monday School (2)

-But....Mr.Hollande,he has -F....you think that is normal for student who has high grades usually on math to....fail in such ridicilous way?(Benoit to Mr.Hollande)

-It's possible everything,young man. There could be people in this class who have +A even without studying or cheating on the test itself without having any kind of knowledge. Is it understood very well?- Monsieur Hollande tried to explain to the optimistic Monsieur Hamon that everything is possible with tranquility and aristocratic,making a short and serene eye contact with him,frowning a little.

-Uh,understood.- Benoit responded like he was exhausted and impatiently,continuing to listen to the mathematician what's going to happen next afterwards.

-Let's going on with the tests,ladies and gentlemen.*François Hollande was checking on every test and suddenly his eyes stopped on the right person's test...Marine's test,while the young lady's heart was about to jump of her chest,feeling her hand touched by her own boyfriend's soft and strong hand,placed on the desk*Miss Le Pen..

-Yes,Mr.Hollande?-She asked confusedly while being a bit nervous and felt the electricity through her body for unknown reason,smiling neurally and gazing at the teacher himself.

-As a result of your copy-pasting from your dear Emmy....you have the luck that you have an average grade. It's about 75% out of 100% of the test. Bravo,lady!(Hollande)

-What?(Marine)

-I really do mean that,Marine. You did the test well,in spite of that you cheated already.. The next time if you cheat or your partner does,who sits next to you....the consequencesuy are going to be absolutely serious.(Hollande)

-I understand,sir.(Marine)

-Very well! The others have passing grades,however,i am surprised to announce that Jean-Luc has...*in this moment Mr.Trump entered in the classroom of the 9th grade class,wearing black costume,under the cardigan itself a white shirt with dark purple tie and black formal shoes on his feet*Hello Mister Trump!

-Hello Monsieur Headmaster!- The whole class raised from their seats and greeted politely and seriously Donald.

-Hello Mr.Hollande and students. Take your own seats,please.*the students sat down on their seats already and the dead silence in the class was grave,awaring that the headmaster shouldn't hear any side by side sound or noice,coming either from anyone of this class*I want to announce in front of the whole class while Mr.Hollande gives you back the math tests one important message.(Donald Trump)

-Go on,sir. (Hollande to Trump)

-Well...the last week when you had a math test the whole class,there was one person who had the dignity enough to sacrifice his answers for his favorite person of his life. He is one decent,smart and modest gentleman. He is Emmanuel Macron. *by this time Monsieur Macron smiled sincerely like a sacred angel while listening to the headmaster of the high school and paying attention carefully to every word of his,gazing at him with his a bit daydreaming and splendid blue eyes,while smiling kinda nervously,during this moment the whole class are watching confusedly and amused at the young man except Marine,his girlfriend*Thanks to him,his girlfriend Marine got a bit higher grade on the entry level math test. I don't like the fact that he gave to her the opportunity to copy and paste into her own test the answers. At least,i do respect Emmanuel for being such gentleman who doesn't wants his partner fail on math,ending studying in the summer and being constantly busy with math exercises.. You deserve a lot my respect and support you young students. Thank you very much for your respect and being patient enough to listen to my words once again,ladies and gentlemen.(Trump)

The class applauded Mr.Trump except the mathematician François,cheering him like he is in front of a huge audience on the stage. Perhaps it gave more confidence to him,it's the cause of being more bold and positive even smiling in front of the 9th graders.

-Anyway,Monsieur Macron,you can come here on the podium,speaking in front of the whole class what do you think  really about your action by letting your girlfriend Marine copying the answers during the math test,are you proud of what have you done and why as a gentleman with dignity? (Hollande to Emmanuel)

-Hello ladies and gentlemen. It's my pleasure to speak in front of you,in spite of my shyness and my anxiety a bit. I am thankful to Mr.Hollande and Mr.Trump for honoring me to speak in front of  my class....actually i am an excellent student in math and doing very well the math exercises,however,this time on the entry level test i prefered to get one -F because i felt the pain of my girlfriend....what is to have a low grade on math and not understanding a single formula or/and term.What is to have difficults with the exercises even if you have tried to rethink of other variants to solve those exercises?  I understood her very well in the situation,giving her the chance to copy from me the answers on the test,in spite of that she succeded in copying the half of the answers of the entire test. Therefore,Mr.Hollande,the math teacher caught us and went to the headmaster's office,discussing together on 4 eyes what is the final decision...I had chosen the better variant- my girlfriend to have a bit over the average better grade while i finishing the entry level's test with -F.. I am proud for that i do gave everything from myself so that Marine to go on with the math....She can always rely me anytime when she has some difficults with the subject itself. I don't accept someone to cheat on the tests or copy from someone else's answers.. At least,i tried to help to my lady and i did it successfuly. The love is blind.Understand me.Thank you very much for listening to my words!- The young man sounded kinda shy and a bit embarrassed to speak in front of his classmates,despite the fact that his lovely girlfriend Marine was paying attention to every word of his,listening with huge pleasure and honor,smiling broadly and like a true angel,her eyes glued into her fabulous,strong and handsome special boy.

Jean-Luc and Benoit listened to the gentleman clearly well with Louis and François Fillon while Florian was smirking during the speech of the teenager. Even the headmaster of the school and the teacher listened to every word of the speech of Mr.Macron,supporting him and respecting him while the dead silence was rulling over the room.

-Thank you so much for your speech and answering the questions,gentleman. You can take your own seat. (Hollande to Macron)

Emmanuel came back to his own seat,sitting next to his special cherry Marine,who congratulated him for the speech and for those touching and strong words.

Afterwards,Mr.Trump decided to tell ''goodbye'' to the class and leaving the classroom so that they to continue with the math lesson.

Everyone were impressed of their final results- they have average grades by passing the netry level test.

 

Several hours later...

11th of September,2000

Paris,France

2:04pm

The park

 

The young couple decided to sit on one bench in the peaceful park,being about 5 minutes away from the high school. They were apparently fatigued of school. So they decided to relax,spending some of their leisure time being together after school.

Marine and Emmanuel were sitting next to each other,leaving their school bags next to each other like baggage for the airport.There weren't many walking people near the bench. The weather like was pleasant,being kinda sunny and sometimes cloudy. It was warm,at least.

They were holding each other's soft,delicate and amourous hands and watching together the fascinating landscape of the very early autumn,smiling sincerely and widely,their eyes shining like the stars in the magnificent night sky. Also the both teenagers in love have tolerated a few comments about them especially for that Miss Le Pen has higher grade than her special person  by copying the answers on the math test,while he just failed on the test for allowing that to happen. Especially Florian tried to being interesting in front of the whole class about it,in spite of that he failed totally catching the right attention from Jean-Luc,François,Benoit and Louis. It was a bit disaster for Mr.Philippot. However,he continues with his life on..

Suddenly,in love teenagers were discussing together something which it caught their interest:

-The weather today is beautiful. Isn't it?- Marine asked curiously like typical British,trying to improve her British accent ironically,making a long-lasting and amourous eye contact with her beloved Emmy,feeling his soft,strong and masculine hand on hers,smiling widely.

-Oh yes but not beautiful as you are. You are way more beautiful than everything which i have ever seen in my whole life. You are the most beautiful girl on this world,who is sitting next to me,gazes lovely at my eyes,staring right at my soul and smiling with her flexible and charming smile.- His response was direct,honest and candid in the same time,while smiling more and more next to his sunshine,protecting her from every black magic which is going to destroy her fragile character,his magnificent blue eyes glued and drowning of lust into her innocent,however,pretty and magnetic gray eyes.

-Oh really?(Marine blushed)

-Yes,of course,i do really mean that. Look at the sun.*he is pointing his finger at the sun* It's beautiful...But not beautiful as you. Understood? *he winked at her,sounding sweet*

-Awwwwwwwww,you really do make me blush every time with those compliments. I am sincerely thankful to you for having as a company next to me. I do really appreciate you as my boyfriend. (Marine)

-You are very welcome any time,darling. Do you want those days after school to go in the library,reading some books together? What can you say,Marine?(Emmanuel)

-I like your idea a lot. Of course,we can. You mean Friday after school,right? (Marine)

-Yes,indeedly,yas.(Emmanuel)

While the both teenagers in love were discussing together their wonderful idea for Friday after school,unfortunately,there was one stranger's dog whose breed was husky and walked to the young couple,licking their legs of love and showing its tongue.

-Awwww,how sweet husky.- Monsieur Macron exclaimed normally and with a bit excited voice's timbre,while his eyes now were concetrating on the husky except Marine's look,petting with his other free hand the dog's pure and fluffy head.

-What is his/her name of that cutie pie?(Marine asked the owner of the dog)

-Ahahah. This cutie's name is Malicia. It's a female dog. - The dog owner's answer was quick and like an arrow in the same time. As an addition,his voice sounded a bit feminine,in spite of that he had matured already physically and mentally. Malicia's master was a man around his middle 20s,wearing usually darker clothes,having chestnut medium hair to the shoulders with hazel eyes,pale skin and wearing bright and optimistic smile on his fresh,juvenile and attractive face.

-Malicia?(Marine) What a splendid name for such cutie! She looks absolutely stunning.(Emmanuel)

-Thank you so much,teenagers. You seem like to be cool people. Anyway you are high school students,right?(The dog's owner)

-Yes,we are.(The both)

-Alright. I have guessed correctly because that boy looks a bit older than his actual age- with around 1-2 years older than you young lady.

-Yes,there is something like that. Anyway,can you tell us your name,please? (Marine)

-Hmm,my name is Louis. What about your names too,lady and gentleman?(Louis)

-I am Emmanuel. It's my huge pleasure to meet you,Louis. And that is the girl of my life,Marine.(Emmanuel)

-Awww...how sweet of both of you. It's my pleasure to meet both of you,Marine and Emmanuel. How do the people call you on short,Emmanuel? Emmy,Manu or something like that?(Louis)

-They call me either Manu or Emmy. I don't mind to being called Emmy or Manu. It's your own choice,monsieur.(Emmanuel)

-Alright,alright. You have adorable name,to be honest. Your high school is near?(Louis)

-Yes,it is. About 5-10 minutes away.(Marine)

-Cool! As an addition i forgot to add that i am a friend of Marine's parents.. And perhaps i have forgotten about you a bit Marine which is a shame from my side..At least,thanks to the current meeting with you which happened ocassionaly,it reminded me about you in the past how i remembered you as a little girl and before your puberty began.(Louis)

The both teenagers were in shock especially Miss Le Pen,opening her mouth widely and dropping her jaw like she has seen nudes,gazing with amused face right at the young man.

 

_** To be continue... ** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the sorry but i was sometimes being way too lazy to continue writing the story,also school began 2-3 weeks ago in my country and that is why i am rarely updating the story- about once or twice a week. ;) :D


	19. Louis's Brief Story

-How is possible that,Louis? I have the strong feeling that i have known you back years ago...but now void memories. Ahaaa!-Suddenly Miss Le Pen remembered what exactly the old friend of Le Pen's family was talking about and reminding her that they know each other,however,she doesn't remembers until this moment.She made a brief eye contact with the young man,smiling nervously and feeling still the support of her beloved Monsieur Macron,touching her hand with his soft,muscular and masculine hand.As an addition her voice's tone sounded a bit neurotic and amused in the same time.  
  


-Not that amused madame and monsieur.*The young man (Louis) smiled brightly and inoculate tranquility in the young couple,sitting next to them by asking them to take a seat and they accept immediately.* Thank you very much Marine and Emmy. From where i should begin...begin...Alright,so,i remember back then when you were about almost 1 year old baby. How your mother was teaching you to walking and when you turned 1 year old only,you learnt successfuly how to walk properly finally...it was such pride for you. I began my friendship with Jean-Marie and Pierrette back then when she was pregnant in the first months. I was around 10 years old. I was much different than my peers. Their enjoyment was to play with dolls,ropes and toys while i was keen on speaking with adults,making new diversity friendships- with adults. I was reading books which were underdtandable for the most grown up people while the children on my age had on their minds that is strange,hardly understanding and they are way too young to read such books because they didn't understood them back then. Just my peers were for games while the adults was my company. I am blissful for having a long lasting friendship with your family,Marine.- Monsieur Louis began telling the story of his life in front of the teenagers like they are on seminar,paying attention to every word of his,gazing at his hazel eyes,smiling nervously in the same time. At least,his voice's tone sounded quite pleasant and serene during his story.It was extremely intriguing for the both of them no matter either Miss Le Pen or Mr.Macron.

-WoooW.*their jaws were about to fall*I am absolutely surprised,Louis.Your...story...actually fascinated me. It left me speechless. *in this moment,the young lady felt the tender,lovely and sweet embrace of her own amazing boyfriend,trying to calm her from crying and depression,while the young man with the Husky took a seat next to her.*Do you have more to tell me about it? You left me completely intrigued without doubt. Please?

-Therefore,my long friendship with your parents made me to think about that how i began to know you since your first years (toodler and baby years) until those days. I remember also how you used to play with my curly and volumetric hair when i was in 9th and 10th grade. It was very adorable. I used to blush and pretending like nothing has happened. You were a little girl back then,however,you are now one young lady with such handsome,loyal,responsible,charming,smart,bold and handsome. How sweet,isn't it?

The both students in love nodded with their heads on,giving the sign to him in agreement and smiling a little and innocently in the same time.  
  


-How cute! Why my memory had collapsed about that nostalgia? Why?(Marine)

-Don't worry,darling. At least,he reminded you already what has happened in the past and telling you a few of his memories with you.-Monsieur Macron continued supporting his girlfriend,hugging her warmly and tightly in the same time like there is no tomorrow during this second his voice sounded quite peaceful and cheerful.

-I know it,babe.*Marine to Emmy*Thank you anyway for telling us about it. You know that means truly a lot to me.It is not nothing. It is like pleasant and adorable nostalgia which is never going to come back to me.*Marine to her old childhood friend,her tears began running down her cheeks and her attractive,clean and fresh face,however,her face was pressed against her boyfriend's chest,feeling the wonderful and friendly feeling to being supported,loved and respected by your beloved one while his left hand was caressing her face and touching it,smiling sincerely and trying to calm her down from crying. Her crying was soundless and with happiness.

-Calm down,my love. You are going to be fine.(Emmanuel to Marine)  
  


-And i have your parents' phone number via those modern phones of the early 00's. I can come into your house or meet with your parents those days because i haven't spoken to them for years but i have their old number,hoping they haven't changed it yet. (Louis)

-They haven't changed it. It is the all same for years. (Marine)  
  


-Oh really?(Louis)

-Yes,i am not lying. Even my precious Emmy can prove to you.(Marine)

 

-It is alright. I do believe both of you. No worries!*he was about to stand off the bench and waving at them* Sorry guys but i should go,because Malicia needs to eat in home. I am going to see either of you soon. Bye for now! (Louis)

 

-Bye,Louis.(Marine and Emmy)

Afterwards,the teenagers continued sitting on the bench,watching the fascinating view of the nature around them. Several minutes passed in kisses,hugs and finally it became 4pm when it was time for them to send each others to their own homes,ending when they have reached the target place with the same long-lasting kisses and hugs including compliments and bonus comments. At least,it was splendid and blissful day for them,enjoying each other's company with smiles,love,romance and wild and fragile kisses and hugs in the same time.

**_To be continue..._ **


	20. An Appointment For Friday Night

15th of September,2000

Paris,France

1:30pm

School

The yard

 

The days were passing quickly as the light speed no matter what has happened during those days. With every day the young couple's love was increasing more and more- they just cannot live without each other. It is complicated and difficult to accept to being without your beloved person. You just cannot! Your heart,your all being,your mind and everything tells you that you just cannot live your life like this way without your dear one.

Finally the classes in Friday ended of Marine,her classmates and the rest of the school. Miss Le Pen's classmates including her dear Emmy had as last lesson/class in their Friday schedule Math with Mr.Hollande who doesn't stops to make them laugh with his ridicilous English including with normal difficulty exercises,teaching them new lesson and telling them sometimes interesting facts about himself. Florian was in the company of Jean-Luc and Benny,accompanying them until the park,playing cards on the bench after school. They like to play cards,of course. It was part of their hobbies and preference,tho. While Louis was with François Fillon,going together in the school's yard,sitting on the benches outside and enjoying the beautiful weather like. 

In Paris,the weather was fantastic- neither cold,nor that hot like a typical summer afternoon. It was moderate one. However,in the next few days the weather is going to change drastically- raining often and being seldom warm.

Anyway,Marine and Emmanuel decided to go in the park by themselves,sitting on one free bench,being away from Monsieur Philippot's company so that to not being the center of their attention and being commented. The teenagers sat next to each other,while holding each other's soft and delicate hands,enjoying each other's company. In spite of everything,their conversation was about plans generally:

 

-Darling,do you have any plans this Friday's night to do anything?- He smiled widely while holding her hand still and gazing at her magnificent and magnetic gray eyes which were like a magnet. His voice's timbre was fragile and a bit lowered than before.

-Not really,sorry. Maybe i think you are going to suggest anything which is different than going to each other's homes like an ordinary guests.-Her response was direct,brief and obvious while in the same time her voice was feminine,tender and adorable,staring at his charismatic and mysterious blue eyes who were like hiding anything from her variety of secrets....secrets in the depth of the darkness and the past.

-I don't have either any plans for tonight too. Anyway are you going to be free then? (Emmy)

-Yes,i am going to be. How about you? (Marine)

-I will see,however,i am free for now which means there is about 70-80% chance to be together this night. (Emmy)

-Why,tho? (Marine)

-Because i write my homework usually in Friday night and reading books. But this time...i am going to write my homework a bit earlier- just before our appointment. (Emmy)

-That is cool,sweetheart. Do you have any suggestions what are we going to do tonight and at what time is our arrangement?- The young lady's face was roaming while her head was lying on his firm shoulder and feeling safe. Her curiousity grew with its seconds what is going to happen next right in Friday night with her and her beloved Mr.Macron.

-I am going to be with my father home alone tonight while mom has to do some work until 10-11pm the night. That means our appointment is for 5:30pm. What can you say? - Emmanuel's answer was fast,brutally honest and in straight text while smiling broadly and kissing her cheek lovely.

-I agree with you. And finally i have the chance to encounter your father after his radical opinion on the young love and the teenage hormones. *Miss Marine smiled like a sensible angel while unfortunately she was more curious about his mother why she is going to be busy until the late night of Friday* Why Brigitte is going to be busy and what an important work she has to do?(Marine)

-Hmmm...she should stay in the school library this time until 10-11pm because the school itself is going to be this time opened a little bit before midnight due the school's anniversary soon which means there can be students or teachers inside the building and enter in the library when they ever wish. Mine mother is absolutely responsible librarian who hardworks to survive with me during our living here in Paris. (Emmanuel)

-I...forgot...to mention that my parents are going to allow me to stay as a guest in your house until 9pm the night.*he grasped her face into his chest,hugging her warmly and pleasantly while she was communicating with her own boyfriend verbally* Do you mind at all about it?(Marine)

-Oh non,of course. It's not a huge problem that you are going to stay until 9pm and afterwards going in your home. It's perfectly normal. At least,my parents allow me to be outside or to being as a guest in my friends' house until 10pm the night which is a bit wacky for you.(Emmanuel)

-Not really. It's not such problem for that they allow you to stay later than me. It's not such big deal. It's doesn't matter even. No worries,cher.(Marine)

-Oh damn....i have to do some chores and doing my homework how my father requires too. Sorry,my dear. I should send to your home right now.(Emmanuel)

-Alright,sweetheart. Let's go then. (Marine)

The young couple stood off the bench,holding each other's hands and holding in their other free hands their own school bags,kissing each other's lips from time to time,talking together about random stuff and not changing anything in the arrangement.

 

_**To be continue...** _


	21. Friday Night

**_ Back to Marine's moment... _ **

15th of September,2000

Paris,France

5:10pm

Marine's house

Outside

 

Miss Le Pen warned her parents for that she is going to visit her boyfriend's house,meeting with his father Barack as an addition to the special night of the nights. A little before her dressing up,she took a shower and afterwards tying her hair on ponytail. 

Anyway the weather like now in Paris was moderate,however,sometimes being a bit windy today but not unpleasantly windy. It was around 17-18 degrees during the late afternoon in the French capital.

The young lady had on herself dark red sweatshirt with light casual jeans,black sneakers on her feet,one pearl bracelet on her left wrist in combination with mini red bag to keep her keys,her secret diary,her pen,including one more item too...her compact mirror too. Under her sweatershirt she had plain black T-shirt.

A little before Marine to leave her own home,she was about to open the door and....unfortunately,her mother Pierrette exclaimed:

 

-Darling,i think you forgot anything..*she was holding in her right hand a plastic bag with homemade food such as baguette,French salad and white calviar,sealed;smiling broadly and making a brief eye contact with her own daughter,having a distance about 50m from each other in the hall* You know that i do respect,support and appreaciate very much your love of your life. It's a tradition in our family to give some food to our loved ones and our friends too especially if we are going to their houses as guests,respecting them.- The mother of the only daughter in the Le Pen's family's words sounded quite sincere and tranquil in the same time.

 

-Urm,my bad mom. I am sorry for keep forgetting.*she approached to her own biological mother,grabbing the plastic bag with the sealed homemade food by Mrs.Le Pen and holding it in her left hand,while kissing her both cheeks and forehead too while gazing for a while at her pretty blue eyes.They kissed each other's cheeks and foreheads as a sign for bye and let's not forget the tight and warm hugs too* I am leaving,mom. See you later!

 

-See you later,Marine my girl.

 

When the teenager left her own house,holding in one of her hands the plastic bag with the food itself and on her left shoulder is the mini bag,suddenly something caught her eye during her walking to Emmanuel's house...She saw near her neighbourhood her own classmate and best friend...he was Jean-Luc. 

The young lady wondered what he was doing here,despite the fact that she was completely nervous to encounter not only Monsieur Obama,the father of her boyfriend Emmy,as an addition Monsieur Melenchon who was about 200m away from her,sitting on one bench and speaking to his best friend Benny. Miss Le Pen was usually shy and being totally anxious when she walks near a group of people who are with 2 members or more members too in the alliance.. She is definitely blushing most of the time.

When she was the nearest the bench and walking normally,abruptly the both young gentlemen noticed her especially Mr.Hamon. They were discussing together about random stuff especially historical ones. They love History as a school subject and generally. The cuter gentleman decided to exclaim to Miss Le Pen by this way:

 

-Hi Marine!- He sounded quite optimistic and bright while smiling widely and a bit mischievously,while his eyes gazing at her especially at her attractive and well proportioned face.

 

Although everything,she didn't turned her own back and she continued her own way,ignoring completely her both classmates especially that one who spoke. It didn't surprised Mr.Melenchon because he knows her very well....if she has any important stuff to do or she doesn't turns her own back,that means her property and privacy shouldn't be disturbed. However,his best buddy  accepted his only female classmate's action as a bit offensive and ignorant.

 

-I didn't expected that from her. Why she must be so cold and mean like that?- Monsieur Hamon asked astonished with frowned face his ally Monsieur Melenchon,feeling his hand on his left shoulder and trying to calm down him. At least,it was a tender gesture.

 

-She isn't cold and mean. Just understand her body language or actions sometimes,Benny. Wanna hear some of my advices about her if you have the wish to listen to me really?- His best friend responded to his question serenly and wisely in the same time,while blushing a little bit,feeling his both cheeks roaming like he has been set on fire,burning in the ashes of the beautiful flame.

 

-Uhhh..alright. I am listening to you.- The best friend of Mr.Melenchon sighed coldly because he had never expected Marine to ignore him even as a double smash to him he to defend her instead of fizzling out to speak to her a few words only.

 

-Alright..Let's begin then. *he prepared being brutally honest and deadly serious in his own words about his female friend,not even trying to smile* Sometimes it happens to her normally to either ignore the people or if it is joint a word even for single person.. She is either being in bad mood (frustrated,angry or desperate) or hurrying up,to do some important things. (for her are while for us- non)* finally smiling after his laconic response to his pal's question,gazing deeply at his adorable and expressive blue eyes and asking like an old and wise man* Understood,right?

 

Monsieur Hamon took a deep breath like he was about to sink in the deepth of the magnificent water after listening to his best ally who has always been on his side,despite the fact that they have sometimes different way of thinking and they should argue on some discussions like typical presidential debates.  He rethought once again his tough words which were absolutely direct and correct in the same time like scorpio stings for some people. 

 

-Benny...friend....are you alright?*Jean-Luc put his left soft hand on his right shoulder,sounding sincere and sympathetic*

 

-Y-yes,i am. Sometimes i am going way too deep in my thoughts. Pardon me,Jean-Luc,please.

 

-No,no. It's alright everything....What you think about my argument?

 

-I understand you finally well so that to realise sometimes may i be the right or the wrong.

 

-No need to be worried at all for our different ideas and views on the topics.. I don't want to lose you as friend of mine. I value our friendship very much. It's like unique gold which it can be found in this entire world 0,000000001% of 100%.

 

The both young men hugged each other like real men,who had a hard time and 5 minutes later forgiving each other for their mistakes. Sounding a bit dramatic,right?

 

Only a few minutes away until reaching Emmanuel's house on foot. 

The young lady's heart was beating slowly.. She blushed even when she remembered the fact that in the next few minutes she is going to encounter the best boy and person in her whole life who is never going to betray her. Her cheeks were roaming like she has set them on fire in simple way. 

 

**A few minutes later...**

 

Finally she stepped in the yard of his incredible looking house. It was void outside his home like ghosts occupied the yard itself....however not being true. 

When she took a few more steps,being a few metres from the pots with the aesthetic flowers against the house's walls outside,fortunately her smile shined like a star in the night sky when she saw that the entrance door opened by this moment,noticing her fabulous young prince,waiting for her impatiently so that to hug her,kiss her and accompany her,while she is playing in the role of the pleasant guest. It didn't passed moment unless she hurried up with her whole speed,approaching to the door and hugging with her whole strength and love her own boyfriend Mr.Macron,who was drowning in the cuddle of the young love and new life. 

They hugged each other like they haven't seen each other since centuries.

-Marine,darling....i missed you so much since the last time when we have seen each other a bit after school..- His heart was skipping a beat,blushing,sounding extremely excited to see his own girlfriend again for 2nd time today and after the tender and long-lasting lovely hug,his left hand was touching her right one,gripping it.

 

-Sweetie....My dear Emmy...Same for me.. I had the odd and well known feeling that since the last time when we saw each other back in school....those hours have passed like centuries and centuries especially 1000 years.- Miss Le Pen's answer sounded a bit fevered and filled with joyness like it's the best and sunniest day in her life,feeling the pleasant touch of his hand on hers,grabbing it and kissing it like a true gentleman,smiling frankly.

 

-Come with me,princess.

 

-Okay,my prince.

 

The young teenagers entered together inside the house when the host closed the entrance door and locked it. When they went in the kitchen,there was no one except on the dining table there were sandwiches in the plate (they were about 4 (2 for each person)),two empty glasses for drinks and a vase. Anyway,when the young gentleman approached the fridge to open it and pour anything for drinking,a little before that,they had a conversation:

 

-How are you?(Emmanuel)

 

-I am...absolutely happy because you know why the reason. (Marine)- she smirked while placing her both hands on the table and gazing at him with her wonderful and unique gray eyes....she was paying attention only to him,his words and his actions in this moment.

 

-Of course,yes... I am not silly to not know what do you mean. Ahahah!

 

They laughed together while kissing each other's right cheeks and closing their amorous eyes.

 

-And how are you then,cher? (Marine to Emmy,while smiling like a delicate angel and draining with every second apart of his energy and blood in the name of the love)

 

-I am very well,thank you. I mean....i am super.. Because i am with you and it is obvious...*he blushed even more with every second and every second like a majestic blossoming red rose in the eyes of his beloved Marine*I am sorry for being nervous sometimes...I haven't convened to communicate and being with a....girl.

 

-No need to be pardoned. You are alright. I have a hard time and barely finding a common language with boys...I am blushing too.

 

The both young students were blushing...They just cannot stop thinking about their awkward moments sometimes which can cause smut.

 

-I understand you very well. You don't need to be sorry too. I am the only boy and young man who is going  to understand every emotion and feeling of yours no matter how embarrassing is for you our moment or the moment/situation itself.- Emmy approached to Miss Le Pen,touching gently her tied ponytail like a shining and fabulous unicorn, while her beautiful gray eyes were closed and feeling the warmth and the spiritual pleasure of her hair being touched especially from her most special person and young man in her entire life. Her left hand was touching his symetric and way too perfect face for her preference like she was touching baby's buttocks.

 

-I am blissful and thankful for you appreciation.*afterwards she opened her eyes,kissing his demanding lips sweetly,while she pulled him towards her while he was on his knees,gazing at her preciously adorable gray eyes,staring right at her soul.* What is there for drinking? What can you suggest me to drink?

 

-Hmm,we have for drinking water,red wine*chuckling for a while during this second blushing even more,thanks to his dry humor*,natural orange juice and milk. What do you choose?

 

-In my opinion,i drink regularly water and often natural juice..Sometimes milk but extremely rarely red wine.....Sorry but it is difficult choice for me. I prefer natural orange juice for now and afterwards some water. 

 

-Very well! At least,you won't touch the red wine and get drunk,coming back in home drunk and your parents wondering what was going on in your boyfriend's house...then having a bad opinion about me,thinking that i allow you to get drunk whenever you want. Ahahahah! Don't take it seriously.

 

-Ahahahahah...of course,i don't take that very seriously,sweetheart. No worries about me!

 

-I know that you will never get drunk especially in my presence. You are innocent,well disciplined and self-controlling enough so that to not tolerate the consequences which are leading to worse situations. 

 

-Yes,you are completely right here. There are many teenagers who drink a few glasses of alchohol,afterwards being really drunk and not being self-controlling enough,including the fact that they are irresponsible. 

 

-Absolutely,darling. *pours in their empty glasses to the half glass some orange juice* Cheers!

 

They drinked a few sips of their drinks and suddenly the young lady wondered where is Barack which she set it under a question:

 

-Emmy?- Her eyes pupils widened unfortunately which were sign of anxious except of being cheerful for that she is spending the rest of her time with her special person- Mr.Macron,while placing the glass of orange juice on the table and sitting on the right chair and placing her both hands on the wooden table which  wasn't really big...however it was unique furniture,at least.

 

-Yes,honey?- Monsieur Macron smiled while taking a few sips of his orange juice - 2-3 more sips,while asked delicately her with low voice's tone and watching her preciously beautiful like emerald gray eyes.

 

-Where is your father Barack? I haven't seen him since i arrived here.

 

-I knew you could ask me this question...*he laughed a little,afterwards being deadly serious* He...my father is in the bathroom taking a shower and after few minutes he is going to be prepared,don't worry at all.

 

 

-Oh..Doth..*laughing a little too while hiding with her small and feminine hand her mouth while giggling and blushing in the same time*I am going to be patient for that then.

 

They were discussing together about different stuff and getting know each other more and more..

 

-How about to go in the living room and sit on the couch,reading together some books? What can you say,Emmy?- This awesome idea came to Miss Le Pen's mind which it crossed fortunately like a comet which has collided with another planet.

 

-What a sweet idea! Why not?- He smirked more and more with every second while raised an eyebrow and grabbing her only free hand while they were holding their own glasses with their drinks until walking towards the living room and placing their glasses on the mini coffee table in the living room,sitting on the couch.- What books do you want to read together?

 

-Hmmm...Woowww!*she took a deeper look at the living room while sitting on the sofa and her eyes rolling on the wall with the bookshelves and there were 2 big bookshelves with diversity of books which were a bit confusing,however,interesting.* I prefer literature mostly which was in Renaissance's period especially French and Italian ones.

 

-Well...*he stood off the sofa,heading to the bookshelves and trying to  find any random book since the Renaissance's period,while concetrating and listening to his beloved girlfriend's sweet and amorous voice which was like a typical bird song for his ears.However,it took him about a few minutes to search out the bookshelf,finding anything interesting and finally he found anything for her.* I found for you ''Decameron'',darling. What can you say?

 

He approached to her and she smiled broader than a few seconds ago....her happiness's level was increasing thanks to her boyfriend and the fact that they are going to have a fun together by reading books,laughing and discussing it together.

-Darling,say anything.. If you don't like the book,i am going to...*Emmy was holding in his right hand ''Decameron'' the book still*

 

-No need to. I like the book very much...Can you give it to me,please?*Marine interrupted his words politely and with serenity while smiling aesthetically to him yet and he gave her the book while their eyes were shining like the stars in the magnificent and unique nightly sky*Thank you very much,Emmy.

 

-No problem.*he searched for his own book too which is related with logic mostly and afterwards getting back on the couch,sitting next to her.* Who is going to read first?

 

-It doesn't matter.. It is all the same for me.

 

-Ahahah!*Abruptly when he was holding in his hand the book,his eyes directly turned,facing her and staring at her like a prey while smiling broadly.* I respect my guests which means i am giving you the right you to be the first person who is going to read.

 

-Well,then.*5 seconds silence afterwards and then Miss Le Pen began laughing while blushing and hiding with ''Decameron'' the book her mouth* Lastly,i am?

 

He didn't need to answer her question even which meant he nodded with his head as a clear ''yes''. 

The young woman opened the book on the first pages,began reading in normal pace while her wonderful gray eyes were swallowing with by its vision every word....every sentence....every phrase....every paragraph....every page of the book. Her boyfriend was listening to her reading skills with enjoyment and bright happiness,while smiling sincerely and constantly like it's an endless smile of the optimism and staying quiet.

About 5-6 minutes passed of the reading which meant she have readen about 3 pages and half for those minutes and those minutes passed quickly until all of a sudden Monsieur Obama knocked on the living room's door as trying to being polite to his son's privacy,asking outside with a bit peeved voice's timbre:

 

-Son,may i enter?

 

-Yes,dad.- Mr.Macron exclaimed as a clear and brief answer to his father's question when his girlfriend heard the knock on the door,she stopped to read for a while and her eyes were glued into the object itself.

 

By this second,Emmanuel's father entered in the living room. He can really get annoyed easily. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with jeans- as an everyday clothing for home. He took a seat on the armchair and trying to being calmer,however,he succeeded in the next few minutes.

 

-Daddy,that is my sweet girlfriend Marine. It's high time to meet each other finally.* The teenager smiled while introducing his own girlfriend in front of Barack*

 

-Hello Monsieur. I am Emmanuel's girlfriend- Marine. It's my pleasure to meet you!- They handshaked each other and Marine was soft and tranquil in her own words while making a short eye contact with the mister.

 

-Hello Marine. It's mine too. I am Emmanuel's father Barack.(Obama)*taking a deep breath for a while and after that getting back on his recent words* I have heard a lot about you. Anyway how are you?

 

-I am well,however,cheerful. Thank you! And what about you,Monsieur?

 

 

-I am fine,thank you,Marine. The first time when i heard that my son has a girlfriend from his class,it caused me a shock,making me to not believe it and being a bit furious. In spite of everything,i am giving a chance to see what kind of a young lady are you.

 

 _The both had a grave conversation discussing together some things which the father of Emmanuel asked Miss Le Pen.._  

 

**Several minutes later...**

 

Barack was quite amused to see that the young guest is extremely intelligent,decent and amazing young woman who really truly loves,values,treasures,respects and supports the love of her life.. At least,the man smiled a little and stopped to have hostile thoughts about her such as that is anormal for their teenage age to being a girlfriend and boyfriend (Marine and Emmy) and other things.. Finally he decided to leave the both teenagers having fun and killing their own time in reading and doing variety of stuff together. 

They were lonely in the living room and continued reading together the books together which they have chosen a several minutes ago.

While reading,suddenly Mr.Obama arrived in the living room again without warning the both young students,while holding the plate with  2 sandwiches for each person (the total sum of the sandwiches in the dish is 4. Basically genius mathematic skills! *winking),placing it on the coffee table and afterwards he lowered a bit his head,while facing Marine like he has done something really inappropiate in her presence:

-Hello again teenagers..-He smiled a little while sounding quite normal in his voice's tone.

-Hi father.

-Hello Monsieur.- The both teenagers turned their backs,facing the man and smiling moderately and  took a glance at him,however,the young lady's eyes were gazing for a while at Barack's aesthetic dark brown eyes.

-I want actually to apologise you Marine for that i had hostile and bad thoughts about you the first time and thinking that my son has chosen the wrong girlfriend...including as an addition the fact that i didn't took the things really serious of mine side. I am just a bit more conservative and strict father who wants the best for my own son who deserves better,despite the fact sometimes he suffers and the dark times pass swiftly.(Obama)

-Well,i forgive you for everything. I knew that you had awful thoughts about me in the beginning,however,we are cool with that. And everything which you had as bad thoughts on me,it remains in the ruins of the past,while we live in the present and fight for tomorrow its future,having better and brighter thoughts.(Mairne)

-You are completely right here,Marine. My primary thoughts on you remain in the past,while i have much different opinion about you right now.(Obama)

-Yes,exactly. However,i used to be really astonished but not really surprised for that you used to dislike me and have negative opinion about me without knowing me personally. At least,i am happily amused that you know like me and have a different opinion on me rather than before. I am glad. (Marine)

-I am happy for you for that you are satisfied that i discovered a little part of your personality (generally the basic traits) which are the most important to me.. But i don't think it has surprised you the first opinion about you of my side.(Obama)

-It's doesnt,Monsieur.(Marine)

-Well,young ladies and gentlemen,i am leaving now and wishing you the best in having fun together,spending your time in enjoyment and joy.(Obama)

-Thank you. (The both in one voice)

In this moment,the father of Emmanuel left the living room,closing the door casually and going in the yard,watching the magnificent view of the sunset.

Unfortunately,it was now only 7pm and the teenagers got a bit bored of reading together and therefore they decided to go upstairs in Mr.Macron's bedroom so that to talk together in loner's atmosphere,however,romantic in junior version.

As soon as they arrived in the room,the young man turned on the lights while letting to his madame to enter inside his bedroom first. He was a true gentleman..After few seconds,he arrived too and closing the door behind himself.

-What are we going to do now?- Miss Le Pen sat in the middle of the bed while a few moments later Emmanuel sat next to her,touching one of her hands and kissing her cheek tenderly.

-For example to talk about our hobbies and what interest us?(Emmanuel)

-Of course! Why not? (Marine)

 

The both in love teenagers began discussing together about their hobbies and learning about each other more like the bell has tolled for them to experience the love- the responsibility to being together and being caring for each other except to express each other's love,affection and emotions including feelings. For example their conversation was based on hobbies by this way:

 

-So what are your favorite hobbies,my princess?- He kissed her soft hand while lying on the bed like he was dreaming and staring at the clouds in the marvelous and aesthetic clear sky.

 

-Well...let's take for example i enjoy to write poetry and my own stories, spare my time when i have actually to spend it with either my family or my friends, to draw,photography and play tennis though i play it rarely. How about you too? (Marine)

 

-That is tremendously nice! It is my passion to play tennis,to swim,to write my own poesy and stories,spend my leisure time with my friends and family,to hike around the nature and to watch documentary movies on the TV,of course. (Emmy)

 

-Wait a second...you have similiar hobbies as mine. Brilliant! We can play actually tennis one day or very soon. I like to hike around the nature and everywhere else where is tranquil and beautous,to be honest.- Marine exclaimed excitedly with a broad smile on her face like joyful and impatient little kid,her eyes fixing exactly on her prince's marvelous and galactic oceanic blue eyes,indeed. 

 

-Yes,of course. Aren't we that similiar except being a couple,are we? Oh yeah,we can. I have thought of it secretly,admitting it frankly. The nature is magnificent and the hiking is really enjoyable and practical activity especially in the weekends,when you are among with your beloved ones or by yourself,wandering around places where is quiet,abstract and enthralling with its ambience and generally without a doubt. It is the perfect formula for tranqulity and lighter heart beats. Exactly like in the pretty heavens.- Emmanuel's response sounded quite joyful and philosophically in the same time,gazing still at his own dear girlfriend's beautiful and brittle green-grayish eyes and the other parts of her face including her mellow and precious lips,her delicate and well-shaped nose for her face,her tiny blonde eyebrows,staring right at her soul.

 

 

-Oh yes,of course,we are similiar in such aspects especially when it is joint a word for hobbies and everything else. I totally agree without a lie! It is exactly the perfect and the best formula and combination in the same time. Why not? (Marine)

 

The both in love teenagers carried on with their discussion and decided even to enjoy their time by reading together Mr.Macron's diary,filled with plenty and diversity of poetry and stories,sitting next to each other on his wooden and down to earth desk. After reading some poetry fictions and fictional stories,they discussed them for several minutes,passing many hours quickly like the unforgettable summer that passes too quickly annuanlly,for sadly.

Unfortunately,someone knocked on the door of the young gentleman's door...it was his mother Brigitte obviously. As soon as the both teenagers heard a knock on the door,Miss Le Pen remained silent,while her precious prince inquired with one simple "Yes!" to the person who was knocking on the door. The door was opening per milisecond until it is apart opened,Madame Macron showing her middle aged but symetric and charming face that wears always shining and classy smiles and her eyes sparkle like a moon child. The high school students weren't amused at all who was coming and they were wearing their wide smiles. 

 

-Are you hungry,my dear prince and princess?- Mrs.Macron asked them swiftly and politely,making clever and optimistic eye contact with both of them.

 

-I am a bit.- Mademoiselle Le Pen replied casually but a bit nervous in the same time.

 

-The same for me.- Even her boyfriend answered moderately impatient.

 

-Very well.- Brigitte was about to close the door but suddenly she stopped,being interrupted in the right moment.

 

-Excuse me,Madame. (Marine)

 

-Hmm,yes,Miss Marine? (Brigitte)

 

-What is it now? (Marine)

 

-It is now...7:30PM. Don't worry at all,Miss. You have some more time until you have a nice and healthy dinner with our family including my dear son. (Brigitte)

 

-Ah,i understand. Thank you for telling me anyway,Madame. After the dinner,i think i should leave,unfortunately. (Marine)

 

-You are welcome and you can come for the dinner already, kittens. (Brigitte)

 

The both teenagers hurried by going downstairs for the dinner and before sitting on the table,they washed their hands on the sink,throughout drying them on the kitchen towel and finally sitting on the table,against each other with Monsieur Obama and Madame Macron. For dinner they were eating a vegeterian salad with pasta and banana juice. They were eating on slow pace and communicating with each other like true,loyal,stable and cheerful family. 

Afterwards,it was already 8:10PM and Marine told to her boyfriend that she should go back to home. But he promised her to accompany her and send her to her own home,being safe and she accepted with an enormous smile and pleasure. The young lady told to her boyfriend's parents "Goodbye!" by waving at them and hugging them warmly and tightly in the same time,throughout preparing herself by putting on her feet her sneakers and finally they arrived outside in the dark streets of Paris,walking to Marine's home,holding each other's hands like angelic and loyal couple. 

A several minutes passed,they finally arrived outside Miss Le Pen's house and for "Goodbye"  they wished each other "Good night!" by exchanging a firm and warm embrace,kissing each other passionately and as an addition,the young mademoiselle received a kiss on her right soft hand by her own charming prince,therefore they didn't want to tell each other goodbye and seperate until either the next day or the other 2-3 days. It was like timid and unforgettable nostalgia as far as Emmanuel headed to his own home,leaving Marine outside her own house completely desolated and feeling the very first second of the time when she started finally to miss her dear Emmy. 

 

 

 **Short Message: I am really sorry for not updating this fanfiction for long period of time but i was busy with school and hadn't the motivation to continue it for sadly in the same time. From time to time this story doesn't motivates me to carry on with its writing and that is why i update the newest chapter 4 months later. Including the fact that this chapter is quite long. When i have more time and more motivation to continue it,i will. Thank you very much,my dear reader! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
